Back To The Academy
by XFullHumanX
Summary: Almost three years has passed and Yui is afraid she might not be able to see her friends again. But Zeus has a plan and he needs Yui to carry it out. He calls back all the gods, together with two new faces, to continue studying at the academy. But when Yui arrives, she is not alone, and a love triangle is formed between Yui, Loki and her young boss, Daiki.
1. War

For almost a year Yui had studied together with the gods at Zeus's academy, she had taught them about humans and love and she had formed a bond with all of them… but now it was over. She was back home like nothing had happened. A few days passed and one day when she was walking up the stairs to the Shinto shrine she heard the gods call her name, one by one. She had been so happy when Apollon had said that they wanted her to teach them again, but that happiness didn't last long.

The gods had been visiting her for two weeks, they usually met at a park where they could plan the day without any interruption from Yui's family.

One day Yui was running toward the park, due to homework she was running late for their meeting.

"Sorry I'm late!" She panted as she stopped in front of them.

Tsukito and Balder were sitting on a park bench, in a tree beside the bench Loki was hanging upside down from a branch and down below, Takeru was resting against the tree. Apollon was standing in front of the bench with Thor, Dionysus and Hades.

All eyes turned to her.

"Hello Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed happily.

Loki jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "Why so late, Kitten?" He smirked at her.

Yui could feel her cheeks turning pink as Loki leaned close to her face. "I-I had homework to do before I could meet you."

"Ah! We're so sorry Fairy, we didn't know you were busy!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Should we meet another day, Yui-san?" Balder asked, standing up from the bench.

"Ah, no it's alright! I'm done with homework for today." Yui smiled.

"That's a relief." Hades said.

Takeru stood up and joined the group. "So, what's the plan for today?"

…

Two days later Yui was running late again. '_Not again! I hope they're still there._' She thought.

When she got there, the park was empty.

"Huh? Did they all leave?" Yui said to herself.

"Kitten." A voice from behind her said.

She quickly turned around to see Loki standing there, he was in his god form.

"Loki-san! Where is everyone? And why are you in your god form?" She asked.

"They had to leave…" Loki said in a serious tone, which was unusual for him.

"Huh? Why?"

"War has broken out due to rebels, they're threatening all the Norse, Greek, Japanese and Egyptian gods. We're all needed in our own worlds."

"War! ? Are you all going to be alright?" Yui asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, one day I- we will return to you." Loki says. Then he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I must leave now." He said. Then he turned around and flew up into the air.

He stopped and turned around.

Grinning at her he said, "Take care, Yui!"

Then he passed through a barrier and disappeared and Yui could only stare after him.

"Loki-san… everyone. Please don't get hurt, and hurry back." Yui whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, the other chapters will be longer! **


	2. Back to the academy

Yui was walking up the stairs to her apartment. Almost three years had passed since the gods, her friends, disappeared. Every day she had waited and hoped they would come back, but they never did. She was turning 20 next week and nothing would make her happier if the gods showed up on her birthday, alive and well. Her thoughts shifted to Loki, he had kissed her on the cheek before he left and her face started to heat up at the thought of his warm lips.

After Yui had finished school she had started working as an assistant to a man who trained people in swordsmanship. His name was Daiki and was 25 years old. He had short black hair, blue eyes and his body was well built due to all the training. Yui got paid well enough to support herself so she decided to move out from the Shrine and into an apartment of her own.

She opened the door to her apartment and went inside to take a shower. It had been a long day at work, thank goodness she didn't have work tomorrow.

After the shower she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat before going to bed.

…

In Asgard Loki was standing on a balcony, looking at the stars. '_Yui...' _He thought.

"Loki." Balder said from behind him. Thor was there, too. "It's time."

The three friends headed toward the great hall where all the gods had gathered, including the Greek, Japanese and Egyptian gods.

"You have all fought well and we have won the war against the rebels! I thank you and I believe that without us all cooperating, we would have lost." Zeus said, standing next to Thor's and Balder's father, Odin.

"You are all free to return to your homes but please, stay and celebrate with us before you do!" Odin spoke.

The gods burst into joy and they all decided to stick around for the celebration.

Loki, Thor and Balder pushed against the crowd as they tried to find their friends. They found them all standing beside a table with food.

"Hello everyone." Balder smiled.

"Bal-Bal! Loki-Loki, Thor-Thor!" Apollon greeted.

"You all look well." Dionysus said.

"We are all fine, just glad it's over." Balder said with a smile.

Thoth walked up to them with Anubis at his side.

"Thoth-sama" Apollon greeted him.

"Zeus has something to discuss with you all." Thoth said.

A moment later Zeus walked up to them with Odin. "I suggest you all return to your guestrooms after you've eaten, in the morning you're all returning to my academy to continue with your studies." Zeus said.

"What! ?" They exclaimed.

"Even if you know well enough about humans and love, there's nothing better than knowledge. We want you to learn as much as possible and Thoth as agreed to teach you more." Odin added.

"Now get some rest, you're leaving early in the morning." Zeus said before he left with Odin.

"We're going back huh?" Hades said.

"It seems so." Tsukito said, petting his rabbit, Usamaro.

"What the hell… What are Zeus and Odin up to now?" Takeru sighed.

"They want you to be able to understand humans even better so that you one day might cooperate and mix with them. Odin and Zeus want to create a world where we all can live together." Thoth said before walking away, leaving them to think about it themselves.

"Live with humans?" Loki asked.

…

Yui woke up to a beautiful morning, she was free today and had planned to go to the park and maybe do some shopping. She dressed herself in a light pink tank top, tight blue jeans and black ballerina shoes, then she grabbed her handbag and headed outside.

She was halfway to the park when she heard someone call her name.

"Yui!"

She turned around and saw Daiki running towards her. "Good morning Daiki!" She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning. Where are you off to?" Daiki asked, panting a little.

"To the park and then I'm going to do some shopping." She answered.

"I see, mind if I join you?"

"Sure." She smiled.

When they arrived at the park Yui headed for the spot where she used to meet the gods, by the bench and the tree.

"Looking for someone?" Daiki asked.

"Oh, no, not exactly." Yui said and looked at the ground.

All of a sudden the sky darkened and it started to get really windy.

"What happened to the nice weather?" Daiki asked as he lifted his arm to cover his face from the wind.

Yui hugged herself as she began to feel cold.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and surrounded them both.

"Wha-what's happening! ?" Yui shouted.

It was so bright she couldn't see anything in front of her and she started to feel tired, she closed her eyes and soon she was surrounded by darkness.

…

Yui woke up a moment later on a stone floor. Daiki was there too.

"This place…" She whispered. She looked around and pushed herself off the floor to stand up. "It's-!"

"Welcome back Kutanagi!" A familiar voice said.

"Melissa!" Yui exclaimed as Melissa jumped into her arms.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Melissa cried happily.

"Me too, but I don't know why I'm here exactly."

"Ugh…" Yui and Melissa turned to Daiki who was still lying on the floor.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Um, it's a little hard to explain." Yui said.

"Zeus will explain, but we need to go now Kutanagi! The others are waiting." Melissa said and jumped out of her arms. "Come on, this way!"

"Come on Daiki, we must follow." Yui helped him up.

"What is this place?" Daiki's eyes were wide as he looked around frantically.

"Don't worry, I will explain later."

Yui grabbed his arm and dragged him away, following Melissa to a big door that led to the great hall.

…

The gods were in their human forms and they were all waiting for Zeus to arrive and tell them the scheme for the day.

"What's taking him so long?" Loki asked, feeling irritated.

"He will come, have patience." Thoth said.

"This is stupid." Takeru said and sat down on the floor.

"Come on everyone, cheer up! Doesn't it feel great to be back?" Apollon said in excitement.

But the smile on his face soon disappeared, everyone was thinking the same thing. They would much rather go visit Yui than staying at the academy. They hadn't seen her in almost three years and they missed their human friend terribly.

"Listen up!" Zeus said as he walked down the stairs. "There's no point in feeling sad."

"Feeling sad! ?" Loki shouted. "Why would you drag us away as soon as the war was over? !"

"Loki…" Balder said.

"Right now Yui is-" Loki began.

"Right here." Zeus said.

The big door began to open by itself.

…

Yui, Daiki and Melissa stood outside the closed door.

"We must wait until we're allowed inside." Melissa said.

"It's a doll… and it talks." Daiki said, his mouth open and eyes wide. "Rag doll." Melissa corrected him.

"Um, I know this must seem strange to you but please, I will explain everything." Yui tried to calm him.

"... I think I need to use the bathroom." Daiki said.

"Oh, umm…"

"This way!" Melissa said and walked in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Daiki followed without a word. '_He must be in some kind of shock._' Yui thought.

When Melissa and Daiki were out of sight she turned her head to the door and waited. Just a moment later she heard the big door give away a crack before it began to open.

"Wha-" She exclaimed.

When the door was wide open her eyes met Zeus's. "Welcome back, Kusanagi Yui." He said.

"Ah, um! Glad to be back, Zeus-san!" She bowed to him. "Umm…" When she looked around the room she spotted all of her friends, they were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Everyone…" She whispers as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Fairy!" Apollon waved and ran towards her.

"Apollon-san!" Yui laughed and hugged him as he threw his arms around her.

The rest of the gods ran up to her as well.

Yui and Apollon let go of each other. "Hello Weed." Takeru smirked as he ruffled her hair. Tsukito stood in front of her. "Are you well, Kusanagi Yui?"

"Yes, I am." Yui smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Yui-san, I'm glad we got to meet again." Balder said and gave her a quick hug.

When they parted Yui's eyes turned to where Loki was standing.

"Loki-san." Yui said.

Loki walked up to her, his bangs covered his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, his arms then slipped around her body so he could give her a tight hug. Yui burried her face in his chest and cried.

"I'm glad… you're all safe." She sobs.

"You can catch up later, right now-" Zeus began but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Yui, where did you go?"

All the gods turned their heads toward the door opening to see a young man with black hair and a muscular body, looking confused.

"Ah, there you a-!" Daiki stopped himself and stared at the strange people around him. His eyes meet Loki's, who was still holding Yui in his arms.

"What the-? Hands off of Yui!" Daiki shouted and walked with firm steps towards them.

"Daiki-" Yui tried to calm him.

"Human!" Zeus voice echoed through the room.

Daiki stopped and looked up at Zeus.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Daiki looked over at Yui, who by the way wasn't making any attempt to get away from the red haired young looking man.

"Um, this is Daiki. He's my boss." Yui said. "We were at the park when a strange light brought us here."

"Hmm, I see." Zeus said. "Well, it can't be helped. He will just have to stay here and study with all of you."

"Study?" Daiki asked.

"He's your boss, Kusanagi?" Hades asked Yui.

"He is. I'm working as his assistant, training people in swordsmanship." Yui answered him.

"Sword?" Takeru asked.

"Enough already! You!" Daiki shouted and pointed his finger at Loki. "Just how long are you going to hold her like that! ?"

Yui's cheeks turned pink and she tried to break away from Loki, but he only held her closer. "For as long as I want to." Loki smirked at Daiki.

"Why you!" Daiki hissed.

"Enough!" Zeus interrupted. "All of you, go back to your dorms. School will start in the morning." Then he turned around to leave.

Thoth walked up to them. "Kusanagi, boy, come with me."

Loki let go of Yui and when their eyes meet he smirked and winked at her. "See you tomorrow, Kitten."

Yui blushed but smiled at him. "Yes, good night everyone!"

"Good night!" All the gods said in unison.

Daiki put his arm around Yui's shoulder as they headed for the door, turning his head he glared at the gods behind him.

Loki glared back at him and the others didn't look very happy either.


	3. Two new classmates?

**Previously:**

Daiki put his arm around Yui's shoulder as they headed for the door, turning his head he glared at the gods behind him.

Loki glared back at him and the others didn't look very happy either.

**Now:**

As Thoth walked the two humans to their rooms he explained to Yui why Zeus had brought her back to the garden again.

"He wants gods and humans to live in peace together?" Yui asked.

"Zeus and Odin believe that you will be able to teach them to understand the human ways even better, so they can fit in among the humans. And one day, you will have to prepare the human kind for what's about to happen."

"But how can I do that?"

Yui found herself once again trapped between the wall and Thoth. "Figure it out." Thoth said before letting her go and continued to walk.

'_He is still the same._' Yui thought.

"Yui! Are you alright?" Daiki asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. He does that all the time." Yui smiled.

"What?"

"Come on, I will explain when we're in the common student room."

…

One hour later…

"Sooo… tell me again, when you first came here you had to teach these _**gods**_about humans and love?"

Yui nodded.

"And now they've called you back?"

She nodded again.

"And they want you to help them so they might be able to interact with humans, other humans, on earth?"

"Didn't you hear what Thoth-sama said?" Yui asked.

"THAT'S STUPID!" Daiki shouted. "These _**gods**_ might be dangerous to our kind!"

"They're not going to hurt us, they're my friends!" Yui shouted back at him.

"Maybe **your** gods are! But what about the other gods that aren't here? !"

"I too believe that we might be able to live in peace together, maybe not now but someday. I have faith in both the gods and the humans."

"This is ridiculous! Humans will fear them and then try to fight them!"

"It is in the human nature to fear what we do not understand, Daiki." Yui said in a serious voice. "Once we understand, we won't fear."

…

Next morning Yui found her school uniform hanging on the wall beside the door. She smiled and put it on, then she grabbed her school bag and walked out the door to find Daiki.

She knocked on his door and when he opened it she saw he was wearing the same white uniform the gods wore.

"You ready?" She asked.

"You seem excited Yui, does this mean so much to you?" Daiki asked in boring tone.

"It does, I haven't seen my friends in almost three years so of course I'm excited." She smiled widely.

"..."

…

The classroom was empty when Yui and Daiki arrived, it was still half an hour left before the lesson would begin. Yui walked over to the window and looked outside. '_The garden is as beautiful as it was before._' She thought.

Daiki watched her from the desk he'd chosen. "Yui." He said.

"Yes?" She said and turned her head from the window to look at him.

"There's something I want to ask yo-"

The door to the classroom opened and Daiki stopped himself from saying any more. The gods entered the room and their eyes immediately found Yui by the window.

"Yui-san, good morning!" Balder greeted.

"Good morning!" Yui said cheerfully.

All the gods walked up to her. "Fairy, we want to apologize." Apollon said.

"Huh? For what?"

"For leaving you for so long." Hades said.

"And for not being able to say goodbye." Dionysus added.

"Oh, please don't apologize! You were going into war and had to leave immediately, I understand completely!" Yui exclaimed. "I'm just glad you're all alive and well." She added with a sweet smile.

The gods smiled at each other before they all looked back at Yui, then they began to close in on her.

"Wh-what are you-?" Yui stuttered. "Ah!"

She was now in the middle of a group hug, you could only see the tip of her head sticking up from the sea of arms. They laughed together, feeling the joy of finally meeting again.

"Students!" Thoth's voice came from behind the desk.

They turned to look at him, not letting go of Yui.

"You may choose where to sit but do it quick, the lesson will begin soon."

Loki quickly grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her close to him. "Kitten sits beside me this time."

Daiki felt like he wanted to break something. He didn't like all the attention Yui was given by so many men.. or gods.

A few minutes later Thoth began to talk about human sports.

Yui was listening but then she started to look around the classroom, many seats were empty because this time they didn't have spirits as their classmates, it was just them. She then found herself stealing a glance at Loki. He was looking at her, too. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds before Yui turned her head away, blushing a little, and Loki only smirked at her.

The lesson continued for an hour before it was time for a break.

"Before you leave, there will be two new students joining you." Thoth turned to the door. "Enter." He said.

The door opened and in walked a goddess with golden hair and an older god with long brown hair and a beard.

"Sif?" Thor said.

The other gods looked at him.

"Hello Thor." The goddess, Sif, smiled. She and the older god walked passed them and stood beside Thoth.

"This is Sif, the goddess of harvest and Thor's wife." Thoth said.

"HUH! ?" The others, except Loki and Balder, exclaimed.

"H-his wife?" Yui asked, stunned by the news.

"We've been married since he came back from this academy the first time." Sif smiled.

"WHAT! ?" They exclaimed again. "Thor-Thor! Why didn't you say anything! ?" Apollon asked in shock.

"I was waiting for the right moment." Thor said like it was no big deal.

Loki laughed and Balder sent an apologetic smile to their friends.

"Congratulations Thor-san, Sif-san." Yui smiled.

Thor smiled back at her.

"I've heard so much about you from Loki, Thor and Balder, Yui-san. I would really like to have a chat with you later." Sif said. She sounded so hopeful.

"I would like that very much." Yui said, happy that Thor had found love in such a sweet and beautiful woman.

Thoth coughed to get everyone's attention. "And this is Poseidon, the god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts and earthquakes."

"Looks like Takeru's got some competition for the sea." Loki whispered to Yui.

"He is a Greek god and he's the brother of Hades and Zeus."

"!"

"Hello nephews, brother." Poseidon smirked.

"Uncle Poseidon." Dionysus and Apollon greeted.

"Brother." Hades said.

Poseidon turned his gaze towards Yui and walked up to her desk.

"What a beautiful creature you are, human." He smirked and his hand moved towards her cheek.

Loki caught his hand before he could touch her. "Don't lay a finger on her." He hissed.

"Oh my, is someone jealous?"

Loki glared at him, as did the other gods.

The noise of someone standing up from his chair caught everyone's attention, it was Daiki, who they almost had forgotten was there. Daiki walked up to Poseidon, he didn't look happy at all. "Don't you **dare** try to put your hands on my assistant again."

"Oh, another human." Poseidon didn't sound interested in Yui's boss.

Daiki grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her up from her desk. "Let's go Yui, I told you they were dangerous. This is no place for us humans." He said as he dragged her out of the classroom.

…

Daiki pulled Yui along the corridor.

"L-Let go of me Daiki." Yui said and tried to get him to release her hand.

"You do realize what he could have done, right?" Daiki said without looking at her.

"I do, but-"

Daiki stopped and turned to face her. "Then please, let's get out of here and leave those freaks!"

"Freaks?" Yui said with wide eyes. "They're my friends! How dare you call them that! ?" She shouted at him.

"Yui-"

"No! Let me go!" She pulled her hand away from his. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see them again and now you want me to leave them! ?" Tears were running down her cheeks. "I thought I told you how much they mean to me…" She sobbed.

"Yui."

This time the voice came from behind her and she turned her head sideways to see who it was. "Loki-san." She whispered.

All of her friends were standing there, including Sif.

"Come here." Loki said.

Yui immediately walked over to him and into his arms, tears still running down her face. Loki held her for a moment before he released her and walked towards Daiki. Hades and Takeru both laid a hand on Yui's shoulders to comfort her.

"Listen here, Sunshine. If you ever think about taking Yui away from us I will burn you alive!" Loki hissed at the now scared and nervous Daiki. Loki and Daiki was about the same height, maybe Loki was a little taller but Daiki sure felt like he was very small compared to Loki right now. Without another word, Loki turned around and together with Yui they all left Daiki alone in the corridor.

…

They walked towards the dining hall. Yui's tears had stopped and she felt a lot better now after the gods had come to rescue her.

"Don't worry Fairy, we won't let him take you away from us. We won't." Apollon said in a cheerful voice.

"Ha! It's not like he could even if he tried." Takeru added.

"Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said. "Here." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Ah, thank you." Yui said and used it to dry her eyes with. "And thanks everyone. I'm really glad you came for me"

"Of course we did! No one messes with our Weed!" Takeru exclaimed.

"It's Kusanagi Yui!" Yui corrected him.

They all laughed as they entered the dining hall and the sweet smell of food entered their lungs.

Loki pushed passed Takeru and put his arm around Yui's shoulders. "So, want me to feed you, Kitten?"

"Huh? !" Yui exclaimed.

"Loki!" "Loki!" "Loki-Loki!" Takeru, Balder and Apollon shouted.

"You're too noisy." Poseidon said. He had been waiting for them in the dining hall.

"Uncle?" Dionysus said.

Poseidon walked over to them and stopped in front of Yui. "Listen, Yui. I want to apologize for earlier. Meeting with humans is not exactly what I do every day and I hope you can forgive me for my forwardness."

"Oh, it's alright, Poseidon-san." Yui smiled at him. "I hope we can be friends."

"Feelings mutual." Poseidon said and took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey!" "Uncle!" "Poseidon-san!" "Poseidon!" "Poseidon-san!" Loki, Apollon, Takeru, Hades and Balder shouted.

…

"Umm, everyone." Yui said.

They stopped eating and turned to look at her.

"Because you're all here, I assume you won the war?"

The gods looked at each other.

"We did." Sif said. "It took three years, but we did."

"You didn't get injured, did you?" Yui asked.

"Well, we weren't exactly unharmed, but we healed quickly." Hades said.

"The enemies were strong and persistent, they didn't want to give up so easily." Balder said. "But we managed to defeat them."

"What started the war in the first place?" Yui asked.

"Well, you see, some didn't like the idea of humans being treated as equals. They like it better when humans worship them, it reminds them of how powerful and important they are." Takeru said.

"And when they declared war, we all had to come together and fight them. They had planned a sneak attack, so it all happened so quickly. Zeus and Odin gathered all the gods who were on their side and came up with a plan on how to stop them. After that, we couldn't come visit you. We were afraid the enemy would come through the barrier to your world, Yui-san, so we had to put up another barrier that would prevent anyone from entering. Many were chosen to guard the barrier and keep the rebels away, we couldn't take any risks with having it unguarded because someone would certainly be strong enough to take it down. Loki was one of those who guarded it." Balder said.

"But some barrier couldn't keep me away, I simply made a passage through it and came to your world anyway." Loki said.

"And that was dangerous, Loki. What if someone had followed you?" Sif said.

"I'm not stupid, I made sure no one could come after me. Besides, someone had to tell Kitten about what was going on." Loki said.

"Loki-san…" Yui said.

"Well, we should have known you would do something like that, Loki." Balder sighed.

"What? I closed the passage after I returned." Loki smirked.


	4. Football

**A/N: You asked for the next chapter, so I'm giving you the next chapter! :)**

**Previously:**

"I'm not stupid, I made sure no one could come after me. Besides, someone had to tell Kitten about what was going on." Loki said.

"Loki-san…" Yui said.

"Well, we should have known you would do something like that, Loki." Balder sighed.

"What? I closed the passage after I returned." Loki smirked.

**Now:**

When the next day came, no one had seen Daiki. Yui knew he was hiding in his room but she didn't want to see him right now.

She and Apollon were carrying some books about sports to the library. "Fairy, I just got an amazing idea!"

"What is it, Apollon-san?"

"Let's go outside and play football!"

"Huh? That was your amazing idea?" Yui asked.

"It will be fun!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Yui giggled. "Why not?"

…

Apollon and Yui gathered all the gods in the classroom.

"Fairy and I were thinking we could go outside and play football today!" Apollon told the others.

"Football?" Balder asked.

"We could even head down to the meadow and play there! There's a lot of space, too! A lot of space!" Apollon said.

"Of course we can bring something to eat and drink, too." Yui added.

"I wouldn't mind spending the day beating your asses!" Takeru said, pleased with the idea.

"The only ass that's going to get beaten is yours." Loki smirked.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Daiki. "And his." Loki added.

The gods glared at the human man by the door.

"Yui, can I talk to you?" Daiki asked.

"Go ahead." Yui said without moving from where she stood.

"I meant… alone."

"Then no, Daiki."

Daiki sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was wrong of me." He hung his head. "And I'm also sorry for calling you freaks."

There was a pause and the gods and Yui looked at each other. "Alright Daiki, I forgive you. Besides, I really don't like fighting with you. I'm glad you came to apologize." Yui said and threw him a small forgiving smile.

Apollon looked at Daiki and said, "Well, I guess you're forgiven, if Fairy-" "No." Loki cut him off.

Loki stood up and faced the human man. "Come with us to the meadow today and play football, _**then **_we can talk about forgiveness." Loki said and grinned at him.

"Hey, Loki." Balder said, knowing what Loki was up to. He was going to make Daiki pay, on the football field.

"Deal." Daiki said. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we've packed some food and drinks." Yui said.

Daiki nodded before he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

"Leave it to me to get the drinks." Dionysus said with a grin. Everyone knew he had alcohol in mind.

"And Yui-san and I can take care of the food!" Sif spoke up from beside Thor.

"Hmm, this is going to be interesting." Poseidon said.

"Can't we have some explosions when they day is over?" Apollon suggested with a hopeful face.

"Apollon, what is it with you and explosions?" Hades asked.

"Well I guess we could use fireworks?" Yui suggested.

The gods' faces lit up, they remembered the first time Yui had showed them fireworks.

"Fireworks?" Poseidon and Sif said.

"Fireworks! Fireworks!" Apollon said with excitement in his voice. "It's decided! Loki-Loki and Take-Take, see if you can find any fireworks!"

"With him! ?" They shouted.

"The rest of you will help me find what more we need."

Everyone thought that Apollon sounded way too excited for this. But then again, it was so like him, that A-fool-lon.

…

"Yui-san, have you ever been in love?" Sif asked as she was packing some food into a bag.

Yui almost dropped the apple she was holding in her hand but caught it in the last moment. "Wha-What?" She stuttered and turned her head away to hide her blush.

"I take that as a yes." Sif giggled. "Who was it? Or perhaps, there's someone in your life right now?"

"Wha- No! Of course not!" Yui cried out, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you in love with your boss, perhaps? Daiki."

"Wh-What! ?"

"Or is it Loki? I've seen the way you look at him." Sif smirked.

"!"

Yui felt like she would faint from embarrassment any moment now.

…

Less than an hour later they were all ready to go. It would take them around 20 minutes to reach the meadow. Yui was walking beside Sif and behind Loki, her eyes were glued to his long red braid.

'_It's pretty._' She thought. '_Wha-! No! What am I thinking! ?_'

"Yui-san, what are you thinking about?" Sif asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Yui said innocently.

"You sure about that?" Sif smirked.

The rest of the way was spent in more embarrassment for poor Yui, since the gods were listening to the girls conversation. They too wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Why wont you tell me, Kitten, hmm?" Loki grinned at her. He was now walking beside her instead of in front.

"You won't get anything out of her, I tried. But she did turn red when I asked about her love life." Sif giggled.

The gods all turned their heads to Yui.

"Is that sooo…" Loki smirked. "I'll play a trick on you if you don't tell me, Kitten."

Yui's cheeks were really red now.

"Oh look! She's changing color." Loki laughed.

"She's like a chameleon." Sif laughed, too.

…

Those 20 minutes felt like 20 years for Yui. She admitted to herself that she was attracted to Loki and maybe, just maybe, had a _**tiny **_crush on him. But she just wasn't ready to talk about it yet, and besides, they lived in two different worlds… For now anyways, if Zeus's and Odin's plan worked there could be gods walking around and living on earth soon.

"We're here!" Apollon exclaimed and threw his arms in the air, dropping the football and his bag in the process.

They wasted no time preparing for the football game. Daiki and Hades put two poles in the ground and on the other side of the "soon to be" football field Takeru and Tsukito put down the other two poles.

Yui and Sif laid a big blanket in the grass and sat down to take a drink before the game. Loki and Thor were standing in the middle of the football field with the ball and Sif could see how Loki was stealing glances at them and styled with the ball when Yui looked his way.

"He's making it obvious." She whispered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Sif-san?" Yui asked.

"Oh nothing, hehe!"

…

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Apollon asked the two girls.

"Maybe later, right now we want to see which team is best!" Sif said.

Hades, Apollon, Thor, Daiki and Tsukito were on Team 1

Loki, Balder, Dionysus, Takeru and Poseidon were on Team 2

"It's us!" Both Loki and Daiki shouted at the same time before glaring at each other.

"Trying to be cool in front of Yui, huh?" Daiki hissed.

"You're the one to talk, you pathetic worm!" Loki hissed back.

"Everyone in position!" Poseidon yelled. He and Hades were the goalkeepers.

The football field looked more like a war zone after just a few minutes.

Both Takeru and Loki were good but they just couldn't get past Hades who took every single shot to the head.

"Poor Hades-san." Yui said.

"Here I come!" Daiki shouted as he ran across the field.

"Oh no you don't." Balder said as he stole the ball from him and passed it to Loki.

"Alright, one more time!" Loki shouted and kicked the ball hard.

And this time it didn't hit Hades… maybe because he ducked?

"Goal!" Balder and Takeru shouted.

Loki gave his team a high five and then he looked over at the girls to see Yui's reaction.

"Good job, Loki-san!" Yui called and waved at him from where she was sitting beside Sif.

His eyes widened a little when he saw her smiling and waving at him. He shook his head as if to get rid of all the thoughts spinning around in his head.

"You saw that didn't you, Kitten?" He called to her.

"Of course!" She called back. "You were great!"

When she realised what she just said she quickly put her hands over her mouth. She was blushing again, and Loki actually looked a bit red, too.

The game ended with Team 2 as the winner, thanks to Loki's goal, and they were now in need of a break. Everyone was tired and decided to head over to Sif and Yui.

"Well played everyone." Yui said as they got closer.

"You mean, well played _**Loki**_." Sif whispered in her ear.

…

About half an hour later Sif grabbed Yui's hand and stood up. "I thought I saw a lake behind that hill, come on, let's go swimming."

"Swimming? But I didn't bring my bikini." Yui said.

"Did it for you." Sif smiled and threw a white bikini at Yui who caught the two parts and quickly tried to hide them from the gods wandering eyes. But the look on their faces said it all, they had seen them.

Sif grabbed her own black bikini and two towels, gave Thor a quick kiss and then started to push Yui away from the group and into the bushes so they could change.

The boys were sitting in silence for about three minutes before they saw the girls walking towards them with towels around their bodies. Yui looked a little uncomfortable, having the gods staring at her. When she looked over at Loki she noticed that his eyes looked like they were burning holes into her body.

"Well, we're off!" Sif said and grabbed Yui's hand.

…

About 20 minutes later, the gods were trying to entertain themselves. Loki and Daiki were hanging upside down from a branch, trying to get the other to fall down. Dionysus were having a drinking contest with Poseidon. Thor and Tsukito were sitting on the blanket, eating in silence and Takeru was trying to score goals on Hades, _**without**_ hitting him, with Balder and Apollon.

"Why don't you just give up already! ?" Daiki shouted at Loki as he tried to make him fall.

"What kind of god would I be if I lost to a pipsqueak like you?" Loki said and let out an evil laugh.

But the peace didn't last long, because everyone froze when they heard a scream coming from the lake.

…

Yui was sitting on a big rock in the water, letting the sun dry her wet skin while Sif was swimming around in the lake. It was actually really nice to take a dip, Yui was sceptical at first but once she was in the water she had enjoyed herself.

Yui was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Sif was sneaking up behind her. She let out a small scream as she was pushed into the water. But the worst part wasn't getting pushed into cold water, the worst part was when Yui's bikini top got stuck on a sharp edge on the rock, tearing it off her chest before she hit the water. She let out a louder scream when she realised what just had happened and she desperately tried to find her bikini top.

"I think I saw it fall between those two rocks!" Sif exclaimed.

Sif tried to reach it but she couldn't, and the bikini top disappeared into the water between the rocks.

"This isn't happening!" Yui cried as she climbed up the sandbank to get out of the water and get her towel.

But just as she put her hands on the grass on top of the sandbank to pull herself up, she stopped, and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A few yards away stood the gods and Daiki, they were looking at her with wide eyes. When they had heard her scream they had thought something was wrong and had come to help… And something was wrong alright, very wrong…

Yui's chest was exposed, pressed against the grass, thanks to the position she was in right now. She let out another scream and fell backwards into the water.

"Fairy, we swear we didn't see anything! We didn't see anything!" Apollon cried out, his hands were covering his eyes.

"Turn around, A-fool-lon!" Takeru, Balder and Dionysus shouted at him.


	5. Fireworks

**Previously:**

She let out another scream and fell backwards into the water.

"Fairy, we swear we didn't see anything! We didn't see anything!" Apollon cried out, his hands were covering his eyes.

"Turn around, A-fool-lon!" Takeru, Balder and Dionysus shouted at him.

**Now:**

Yui was in the water, her bikini top was gone and the gods were there. '_Why did this happen? !_' Yui screamed inside her head. In the background she could hear the gods either arguing or shouting at each other to turn around.

"Yui." She heard Loki's voice.

Her back was turned to him but she figured it was safe for her to turn around as long as her chest was hidden under the surface.

"Yes?"

When she looked up at him she noticed he was holding her towel. "Come on, quickly." He said.

Yui didn't have time to be embarrassed, she hurried towards him before anyone else could see her leave the water… almost naked. Thankfully, Loki's head was turned in another direction than hers.

She pulled the towel to her chest so she was covered, then she grabbed Loki's outstretched hand and was pulled up onto the grass.

She quickly wrapped the towel around her body. When she was done she looked over at the remaining gods who were standing a bit further away from her, they were still panicking over having… _**seen**_ Yui.

"It's alright now guys, she's covered." Sif said when she noticed that Yui was no longer in the water but was standing next to Loki.

All eyes turned to Yui and it got quiet. The gods looked at each other, faces all red from shame and embarrassment. They all took a step towards her and bowed deeply. "We're sorry!" They exclaimed.

Loki on the other hand wasn't. He was smiling a devilish smile at her from where he was standing.

"It's alright everyone, really!" Yui laughed nervously. "I believe you all came running because you thought I was in danger and I'm grateful for that… I just hope you didn't see _**too**_ much?" Yui asked, feeling very small… and naked.

"No, no, of course we didn't see anything!" The gods exclaimed all at once.

Yui and Sif blinked at them and Loki let out a laugh.

…

Once Sif and Yui were back in their school uniforms everyone could relax again. Sif and Thor went for a walk and Takeru, Balder and Daiki joined in on the drinking game with Dionysus and Poseidon. It was getting dark so Apollon, Tsukito and Hades went to prepare the fireworks.

Loki was lying in the grass on the hill and Yui was sitting beside him.

"Thank you for helping me earlier, Loki-san." Yui said.

"Helping?" He opened his eyes and grinned up at her.

"Well, yes."

Loki smirked and sat up beside her. "Oh it was nothing, Kitten." He said.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for the show."

"Wha-!" Yui pushed herself away from him.

"Hahahaha!" Loki laughed at her shocked expression.

"You're so mean, Loki-san!" She shouted and hit him in the arm.

…

Apollon was excited, it was finally dark enough for them to start the fireworks. He tore up the bags and some sparklers fell to the ground.

Sif picked one up. "What's this?" She asked as she studied the metal stick.

"They're called "Sparklers"!" Apollon answered.

"What does it do?" Poseidon asked as he picked one up himself.

Yui walked up to them. "Hold it up in front of me." Yui said. She had a lighter in her hand.

Poseidon did as he was told and held the stick in front of Yui. When she lit it, it began to sparkle beautifully.

"Wha-!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Relax, Poseidon-san." Yui laughed. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." Poseidon said and blushed a little.

"It's so pretty!" Sif said. "Lit mine too!"

…

Balder and Loki had set up a few rockets in the grass. Balder dug in his pocket and took out a lighter and started to lit them one by one.

A few yards away Takeru had just lit one called a "Fountain" and Thor, Hades and Apollon had set up a few rockets of their own and had just lit them all.

In the meantime, Dionysus and Tsukito had discovered something called "Ground spinners". "Let's take the whole bag." Dionysus said.

"Sure." Tsukito said.

Daiki had just lit a few "Super Jumping Jacks" and took a few steps backwards to avoid getting hit. For just a second he turned his head to see how the others were doing, then he turned back and looked at his own fireworks. But his eyes suddenly widened and he quickly looked over at the others again. There were too many fireworks surrounding them, all ready to explode.

…

Yui could barely grasp what was happening, one moment she was showing Sif and Poseidon how the sparklers worked and the next moment she heard Daiki shout something like "Not all at once!" and now they were all running around trying to take cover. Different types of fireworks were flying, spinning, sparkling or exploding all over the place and she had to jump to avoid one of the Jumping Jacks.

Takeru, Loki, Balder and Daiki were trying to avoid getting hit by the rockets while the rest threw themselves into the bushes to avoid the Ground spinners. Yui headed for a tree and hid behind it.

Then all the exploding noises suddenly stopped and everyone came out from their hiding places.

"I told you… not all at once." Daiki panted before he fell to the ground.

"The best explosion ever!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Umm, maybe we should stick to the sparklers and the lanterns?" Yui suggested, holding up a bag of sparklers.

…

Everyone was holding a lantern, waiting to release it into the night sky.

"What an eventful day." Yui whispered to herself.

"More like dangerous." Daiki said. He was standing beside her, still dusty from all the fireworks.

Yui giggled at him.

"Is everyone ready?" She called. "3, 2, 1.. now!"

All the lanterns flew up in the air when they released them.

"Beautiful." Sif sighed. "Yeah." Thor agreed and took her hand in his. Daiki watched them for a moment before he looked down at Yui who was looking up to the sky. His hand wandered to hers but before he could touch it he felt a small rock hit him on the back of his head.

He turned around but no one was there.

"Everyone, let's go to the hill and watch from there." Balder suggested.

…

They could see the whole sky so clearly from the hill. A few minutes later the lanterns started to disappear and everyone sat down on the blanket or in the grass.

Yui moved to sit on the edge of the blanket and just a second later, Loki dropped down beside her in the grass. "Hello Kitten." He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Loki-san." Yui greeted.

"You know, as the god of fire, I like the fireworks better. But this is nice too." He added and looked up at the sky.

"Loki-san..." She smiled. Her eyes wandered to one of his ears, they were pointy and she had always wanted to touch them for some reason.

"Wha-?" Loki said in confusion when Yui grabbed his ear. "What are you doing?" He asked. But he didn't brush away her hand.

Yui quickly let go of his ear, she had just grabbed him without thinking. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Hmmm.." Loki smirked so his teeth were showing. "Do you like them, Kitten?"

"W-well, I- umm.."

"Hahaha!" Loki laughed. "Just teasing."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Daiki suddenly exclaimed. "It's your birthday in 3 days, Yui! Is there anything you want?"

"What! ?" All the gods exclaimed, almost in panic.

"Oh! That's right, I totally forgot about it myself." Yui said.

"You're turning 20, how can you forget something like that?" Daiki asked.

"Well, I was so happy to be back it must have slipped my mind." Yui said and scratched the back her head in embarrassment.

The gods all looked at each other, they had three days to come up with something they could give Yui. They remembered Thoth's lesson about human birthdays, they were going to need balloons, sweets, presents, a lot of different decorations and a cake. A big one, to make Yui happy.

…

"Maybe we should head back now?" Hades said.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Dionysus agreed.

"Tell me about it." Loki said as he was looking down at Yui. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder earlier and he had gently laid her down on the blanket to make her more comfortable.

They began to gather up all of their things and when they were ready to leave Loki noticed that Daiki was heading for Yui, he was probably going to pick her up and carry her. He watched as he bent down and… shook her?

Loki ran up to him and grabbed his hand to stop him from shaking her. "Don't wake her." He said and pushed Daiki out of the way. He then picked her up gently and turned around to leave.

"What are you doi-? !" Daiki almost shouted.

"Be quiet." Loki hissed before we walked away with Yui in his arms, leaving Daiki to pick up the blanket.

"Yui-san must be really tired." Balder said as Loki walked passed him.

"No fair! No fair! I want to carry Fairy, too!" Apollon cried out.

"Oh be quiet!" Sif said. "You're going to wake her."

The walk back to the academy was long for Daiki, the whole way he had to watch Loki as he carried Yui and the way he looked at her made him want to throw up. '_Loki._' He thought. He had heard of him. Not only was he the god of fire, but the god of mischief and lies as well. '_I can't let someone like him take Yui away. He's bad for her._'

…

When they were inside the school building everyone headed to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

"Are you going to take Yui-san to her room, Loki?" Balder asked.

"Yeah." Loki said.

"Good night then." Balder said and left with Thor and Sif. "Night." Loki said.

Loki was holding Yui close to him as he walked down the corridor that led to her room. He could hear Daiki walking behind him.

"I can take her now, Loki." Daiki said.

"I will take her." Was Loki's only reply.

…

He stopped in front of Yui's room and pushed down the door handle with his elbow so the door opened. He walked over to the bed and put Yui down on it, then he lifted the covers and covered her body with it.

He sat down on the bedside and watched her sleep, his eyes focused on her face.

"Yui." He whispered before he leaned down towards her face. He could feel her warm breath on his face as he leaned closer.

"Loki…" Yui mumbled in her sleep.

Loki's eyes widened. She was dreaming about him?

"Come back… to me…"

Being who he was, Loki couldn't resist any longer, he really wanted to kiss her. His face was so close to hers now but just as he was about to press his lips on hers, he stopped himself. He slowly moved away from her and turned his head away. If he was going to kiss her, at least he wanted her to want him to kiss her. But she was dreaming about him, wasn't that good enough? And she wanted him to come back to her… he's with her right now isn't he?

Loki was getting a headache. He wanted to know how she felt about him… This wasn't like him and usually he wouldn't care about some girl's feelings. But this wasn't just _**some **_girl. It was Yui… the human he was falling for…

He quickly got up from the bed and walked out of her room.

As he turned around to close the door he heard a voice coming from beside him. "Loki." Daiki said. He was standing with his back against the wall.

Loki glared at him, he was not in the mood. "What?" He snapped.

"I want to talk to you." Daiki said.

Loki looked away from him and closed the door.

"Stay away from Yui." Daiki said, this time in a serious voice.

"..."

"You are bad for her. Yui's innocent, unselfish and kind. You play with people's feelings, you're selfish, unreliable and dangerous. I can't let you have her."

"..."

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"It is as you say, human. There goes not a day when I don't think about playing tricks on others and I create problems everywhere I go. I don't deserve Yui."

"Will you leave her alone then?" Daiki asked with a little hope in his voice.

Loki didn't answer, instead he walked past him. But then he stopped, turned around and threw Daiki a devilish grin. "Not a chance."

**A/N: ****The next chapter is coming next week, stay tuned! PS: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are great! ^_^**


	6. Preparations

**A/N: Here's another chapter, as promised. Enjoy! **

**Previously:**

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"It is as you say, human. There goes not a day when I don't think about playing tricks on others and I create problems everywhere I go. I don't deserve Yui."

"Will you leave her alone then?" Daiki asked with a little hope in his voice.

Loki didn't answer, instead he walked past him. But then he stopped, turned around and threw Daiki a devilish grin. "Not a chance."

**Now:**

The gods and Daiki had gathered earlier in the classroom the next day. They wanted to throw Yui a surprise party, so they decided to meet up before she arrived.

"Someone will have to distract her." Balder said.

"I'll distract her!" Sif volunteered before Loki, Daiki or any other god could.

"Alright, so who's going to take care of the food and the cake?" Apollon asked.

"I can bake the cake." Tsukito said.

"And Balder-san, Hades-san, Poseidon-san and I can take care of the food." Dionysus suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Hades said

"Let's make something spicy." Balder said.

"I wouldn't mind making food for your precious human." Poseidon said.

"Then that leaves Thor-Thor, Loki-Loki, Take-Take, Daiki-Daiki and I with the decorations!" Apollon said.

"But first, where should we have the party?" Hades asked.

"How about outside?" Balder suggested.

"And get all sorts of flying insects in the drinks? No way!" Dionysus protested.

"Then… how about the great hall?" Balder tried again.

"That's better." Dionysus said.

"I agree." Hades said

"Alright! Let's have the party in the great hall!" Apollon said in excitement.

…

Thoth had just finished telling them about human diseases. When he had told them how easy it was for humans to get sick, the gods had immediately asked Yui how she was feeling. Yui then had to calm everybody down, telling them she felt fine.

"Now onto the next topic." Thoth said. "The human females."

For the next 20 minutes Thoth talked about human women's bodies and how they worked, making Yui feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't understand why Thoth-sama had to talk about human bodies. Sure, they were weaker than the gods' but apart from that, they couldn't be **that** different, right?

"Now, can someone tell me how a human woman chooses her partner?"

After a moment of silence Poseidon answered. "I believe they go after the strongest."

"No, I'm sure they go after the most beautiful males." Balder said.

"No, no, no! A human woman will definitely fall for someone who gives her a lot of gifts!" Apollon said.

"Ha! It's obvious the girls will fall for someone who can protect them." Takeru said.

"Kusanagi." Thoth said, which made everyone shut up.

"Y-yes?" Yui knew where this was going, sadly.

"You are a human woman, tell these idiots how it works."

"W-well, umm.." Yui stuttered. All eyes were on her.

"I guess those are all good qualities and would make many women happy but the taste is different from woman to woman. First they get to know each other to see if they are right for each other… and if they fall in love... I guess they end up together. I guess most women would want someone who makes their heart race, is loyal and treats them right."

"What sort of man would you fall for then, Kusanagi?" Thoth asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"M-Me? !" Yui asked in shock.

She didn't say anything at first, too startled by Thoth's sudden question about her love life. But then she smiled and looked down at her desk. She might as well tell them. "I don't know."

"Oh?" Thoth said.

"I don't think there's a special type I would fall for… I would only know if it's love after we have gotten to know each other."

"Yui-san." Sif said

"Hm?"

"You're blushing."

"Wha-!"

"That's enough." Thoth said. "Class is over."

…

They were all eating lunch together today and not in groups as they usually would. Having Loki and Sif on either side of her and Daiki in front of her, she just knew something would happen.

"For you, Kitten." Loki said and gave her a piece of apple he had made into a cat.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled.

"Yui." Daiki said.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a little of your time later, I would like for us to train together."

"Oh, of course. We haven't trained since we came here, have we?"

…

Some time later Yui and Daiki were outside the school building, dueling with swords.

"You have improved, Yui. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, boss." She joked

Takeru, Apollon, Loki, Balder and Hades were watching them from the stairs in front of the school.

"They're quite close aren't they?" Apollon said.

"Well, he_** is**_ her boss. They're both teaching people in swordsmanship, so they need to train." Balder said.

"She's good." Hades added.

"Weed would be invincible if she trained with me instead." Takeru stated.

"Huh? Where did Loki-Loki go?" Apollon asked.

"I guess that's enough for today. Want to take a drink with me?" Daiki asked.

But before Yui could come up with an excuse not to go, a pink ball fell from the sky and landed between them, then it exploded and pink smoke began to surround them.

Daiki coughed and covered his nose and mouth with his hands. '_What the hell is this?_' He thought and opened his eyes to try and see through the smoke.

When the smoke faded, Yui was no longer there, only her sword. "Yui?" Daiki said in confusion.

"That Loki…" Balder sighed with a smile.

…

"Loki-san? !" Yui exclaimed. She was in a tree and Loki was holding her bridal style. On top of that, he had changed into his god form.

"Surprise, surprise!" Loki smirked.

Yui took one look on top of his head and soon forgot that she was supposed to be upset with him.

"... What are you doing?" Loki asked. She had just grabbed one of his horns.

"Oh! Sorry!" She cried out and released him.

"What is it with you and my body parts?" Loki asked.

"Yo-Your-!" Yui stuttered.

"Hahaha! Could it be that you're attracted to me, Kitten?"

"Wha- Loki-san!" Yui cried out and her face turned bright read.

"Haha! Aren't you adorable?" He grinned and rubbed his cheek against hers.

…

Later that day Yui told the others she wanted to return to her room to get some rest. They didn't stop her because now they could plan the surprise party.

"So what sort of cake should brother make?" Takeru asked.

They were going through some recipes together in the classroom.

"I know Yui-san likes chocolate, so perhaps a chocolate cake?" Balder said

"I've known Yui long enough to know she likes strawberries." Daiki said.

"Then let's make a chocolate cake with strawberries on!" Apollon said.

"What about the food?" Sif asked. "What does she like?"

The gods thought for a moment, they had never asked her what sort of food she liked.

"I think she mentioned she ate salmon once." Daiki said.

"Salmon? I don't think that's a very good idea, who wants to eat fish on their birthday?" Dionysus asked.

"Let's have a buffet." Loki suggested.

"A buffet?" Poseidon asked.

"That sounds good, Loki." Balder said.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

"Different kinds of food to choose from is going to please her, and us as well." Hades said.

"Then that's decided. Now, what about the decorations?" Apollon asked.

"We're going to need a lot of balloons and confetti." Dionysus said.

"And paper lanterns." Hades added.

"You will have to start preparing the food and the cake tomorrow and put up the decorations on Yui-san's birthday, after I've disappeared with her of course." Sif said. "I suggest we prepare all the ingredients and find some decorations today so we won't have to do that tomorrow."

"Good idea, Sif." Balder said.

"This is going to be so fun!" Apollon exclaimed. He grabbed Sif's and Thor's hands and ran for the door. "Come on! Let's go to the school store!"

"Hey, Apollon! Wait for us!" Takeru shouted after them.

…

While Tsukito, Dionysus, Hades, Poseidon and Balder went to the kitchen to find the ingredients they needed, the others went to the school store.

Apollon and Takeru were looking at a disco mirror ball, discussing where they should hang it. Loki was more interested in the lava lamps and the many items that could be used to play pranks with. Suddenly music started playing and the gods turned to where the sound came from. They walked up to Daiki who was looking at some sort of box thing.

"What's that?" Sif asked.

"It's called a stereo." Daiki answered. "It can play music." He pressed a button and another song started playing.

"It sounds wonderful!" Sif said. She felt like dancing so she took Thor's hand and started dancing around the store with him.

"I think Fairy would love this box!" Apollon said.

"Stereo." Daiki corrected him.

"Same thing." Loki said.

…

When they got back to the academy, the remaining gods were waiting for them in the classroom.

"How did it go?" Balder asked.

"I found some really good stuff." Loki smirked.

"We found everything we need." Sif said.

"What about you?" Daiki asked.

"We found everything we need, too." Dionysus said. "And the juice I'm preparing is going to be really good!"

"I found some more fireworks we can use at the end of the day!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Because that went well the last time..." Poseidon frowned.

"We'll be more careful this time!" Apollon said.

"There will be no fireworks!" They all shouted at him.

…

When school ended the following day Sif took Yui aside. "Yui-san, can you help me study today? There are some things I don't understand."

"Of course, Sif-san." Yui smiled.

"Great! Let's go study in my room." Sif said and dragged Yui away, giving the guys a look before they left the classroom.

…

The guys gathered in the kitchen and Tsukito immediately began to prepare the cake.

"Want some help, brother?" Takeru asked.

"No thank you." Tsukito replied.

"You sure you guys don't need our help?" Daiki asked.

"We're fine, you all need to find presents for Yui-san, right?" Balder said.

"That's right. And I know exactly what to get for her." Daiki said and left the kitchen.

"I wonder what he will give her." Apollon said.

"Probably something romantic." Dionysus said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Weed is going to like it." Takeru said and sighed.

"Then we'll just have to come up with something better." Balder said. "Right Lo- Huh? Where did Loki go?"

…

Daiki entered the school store and walked right up to the shop assistant and asked him something. Loki was watching him from outside one of the store's windows. '_So that's what he's getting her._' He thought.

Later that day, the chocolate cake and the food were all prepared and ready for Yui's birthday tomorrow. Now they could get some rest before the big surprise.

…

It was getting late and Yui started to feel tired. She had spent the whole day in Sif's and Thor's shared room, trying her best to answer all of Sif's questions.

"So this box is called a motorcycle?" Sif asked and pointed at the picture in the book.

"That's right." Yui said.

"Is it like a car but with only two wheels?"

"I guess you can say that but I think it's more like a bicycle with a engine."

"Bi-cycle?" Sif asked.

Yui browsed through the pages. "This is a bicycle." She said and pointed at a picture.

"Oh, I see." Sif said and took a closer look.

Sif read about the bicycles for a few minutes before she got tired of it. "I think I get it now." She smiled and closed the book. "Let's talk about something else."

"What do you want to talk about, Sif-san?" Yui asked.

"You." Sif smiled. "I want to know more about you."

"Really? Well, what do you want to know?"

…

Finally, Yui was finally heading back to her room. Sif had asked her so many questions about her childhood and her family that she completely forgot about the time. She opened the door to her room, brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown and went to bed. It was her birthday tomorrow and she really looked forward to spend the day with the people the loved and cared about.

She really couldn't think of a better way to spend her birthday on.

**A/N: See you next week! :)**


	7. Happy birthday, Yui!

**A/N: I decided to update earlier than planned, just because I love you so much! ;)**

**Also, because of all the beautiful reviews I've received from you, I'm going to give you the next chapter (Chapter 8) in 2 - 3 days as a present for you. So you wont have to wait another week for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

Finally, Yui was finally heading back to her room. Sif had asked her so many questions about her childhood and her family that she completely forgot about the time. She opened the door to her room, brushed her teeth, changed into her nightgown and went to bed. It was her birthday tomorrow and she really looked forward to spend the day with the people the loved and cared about.

She really couldn't think of a better way to spend her birthday on.

**Now:**

"Wake up darling!" Sif said as she was shaking Thor, trying to wake him up.

"We don't have school today." Was his reply.

"No, but it's Yui-san's birthday and we have to wrap her gift!"

Sif held up two rolls of gift wrap. "Should we use the pink with white dots or the white with pink dots?"

…

"Fairy's going to be so surprised!" Apollon said as he took out some decorations from a box.

"Yeah." Hades agreed.

In the background, Dionysus and Poseidon were wrapping their gift for Yui.

…

Yui woke up when she heard someone knock on her door. '_Who could that be?_' She thought and sat up in the bed. "Come in!"

The door opened and Daiki walked inside. "Happy birthday, Yui." He was holding a tray with breakfast on.

"Thank you Daiki." She smiled. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast."

"But I wanted to." Daiki said and sat down on the side of the bed and put the tray down in front of her.

Yui looked at the tray. There was a glass of orange juice, two sandwiches with cheese and three slices of cucumber on each, a bowl with raspberry cream and milk and a small piece of chocolate.

"It looks delicious, thank you." Yui said.

"No prob-"

"Kitten!"

Yui and Daiki looked towards the open door.

"Happy birthday!" Loki exclaimed, streams of confetti were flying around him.

He ran up to her bed with a confetti bomb in his hand and twisted the bottom on it. A small exploding sound came from it and soon it was raining down confetti all over Yui's bed.

"Loki-san!" Yui laughed.

"This is for you." Loki grinned and handed her a red heart shaped lollipop.

"Thank you!" Yui smiled.

"Everything for my Kitten!" Loki said and grinned. "Oh, you're here too?" Loki asked when he noticed Daiki. "Didn't see you there."

Daiki was covered in confetti but you could see he didn't look very happy, Loki had spoiled his alone time with Yui… again. He knew he was her boss and all but when he had realised his feelings for her a few months ago he had hoped that one day they could be more than just… colleagues.

"Don't you have anything else to do, Loki?" Daiki asked irritably.

"Actually, I do. And so do you." Loki frowned.

"What are you guys doing here? !" Sif shouted from the doorway. "Out! Yui-san is mine for the day!"

"We're going, we're going." Loki sighed as he dragged Daiki out by the collar.

Sif closed the door behind them.

Then she spun around. "Happy birthday, Yui-san!"

Yui laughed. "Thank you Sif-san!"

"I'm here to kidnap you." Sif smirked.

"Huh?"

…

"Where have you two been?" Takeru asked. He was standing on a chair, putting up some balloons in the corridor that led to the great hall.

"This idiot thought he could escape his duty and have breakfast with Kitten in her room instead." Loki said.

"You're the one to talk! You came to her room as well!" Daiki shouted.

"Enough you two." Balder said. "Loki, I need your help to carry some bowls, come on."

"Coming." Loki said and followed Balder to the kitchen.

"Daiki-Daiki! Come help me with the confetti!" Apollon said in a very excited voice.

"Great, more confetti." Daiki sighed and brushed off some confetti from his sleeve. '_Thanks to Loki, it looks like a rainbow has puked on me._'

…

"Eat your breakfast now because I'm taking you out for the day!" Sif said.

"Where are we going? And what about the others?" Yui asked.

"You don't need to think about that right now, just trust me alright?"

"... Alright." She blinked.

Yui ate her breakfast and then she let Sif take her outside for a day of fun.

…

Sif had taken Yui to a field filled with strawberry plants.

"Let's pick some and have a picnic!" Sif said.

"That sound good!" Yui said and Sif handed her a basket to fill with strawberries.

Together they sat down among the plants to find the most red and tastiest ones. A few minutes passed before Yui spoke. "Sif-san?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of goddess are you again?"

Sif giggled. "I'm the goddess of harvest."

"Oh, now I remember!" Yui said. "What can you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the other gods possess some kind of 'magic' and 'powers'. For example, Loki can make fire, so I was wondering what you can do?"

Sif smiled and moved to sit closer to Yui, her hand moved to a not so fully grown plant. When she touched it, it started growing and soon it was filled with nice and big strawberries.

"Amazing! You made it grow!" Yui exclaimed.

"That's why humans pray to me, so they can have a good harvest." Sif smiled.

"You're really amazing, Sif-san!"

"Y-You really think so?"

"Of course!" Yui giggled.

"Well, let me show you something." Sif said and stood up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The whole field almost turned red because now there were strawberries everywhere!

"That's so cool, Sif-san!" Yui exclaimed, she almost couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, they're not going to pick themselves, let's fill these baskets!" Sif grinned as she held her basket up in the air.

"Yes!"

…

The two young women lay on their backs in the grass, their stomachs filled with strawberries.

They stayed like that for awhile before Sif sat up. "Come on Yui-san, we need to go."

"Where are we going now?" Yui asked, still lying in the grass.

"Fishing!"

…

It was early afternoon and the girls had been gone for a few hours. The gods were taking a rest, the decorations were done, the food and the cake were ready and it was only about an hour left before Sif and Yui would be back.

"Should we get another table for the gifts?" Balder asked.

"That's right! The gifts!" Apollon exclaimed and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"I will go get it." Tsukito said.

"I'll help you." Hades said and followed Tsukito out the door.

When they were gone the remaining gods heard someone coming down the stairs.

"I see you're done." Zeus said. "Actually it's not bad, you must really care for her." He added.

"Of course we do!" Apollon smiled brightly. "Fairy's important to all of us!"

"She is." Balder agreed. "Isn't that right, Loki?"

"I guess." He said and looked away, he was blushing a little.

Balder noticed and smiled at his friend for trying to hide his feelings.

Thoth and Anubis came through the door, Anubis was holding Tsukito's rabbit.

"I must say you've done a good job." Thoth said as he looked around the room.

"Ka-Bara." Anubis agreed.

"Where is Kusanagi and Sif?" Thoth asked.

"Sif-san is keeping Yui-san busy." Dionysus said.

"I see. Isn't it time for them to come back soon?"

…

Sif and Yui were sitting in a small wooden boat, fishing. Or at least Yui was, Sif was taking pictures with a camera. Thoth-sama's lesson about phones and cameras got Sif really interested and she wanted to see how it worked.

"Sif-san, please don't hang over the edge like that! You're going to fall into the water!"

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing." Sif said. She was taking close up pictures of the water. "Come on fish, show yourselves so I can take a picer of you!"

"... I think you mean a 'picture', Sif-san." Yui said.

"That's right, a picture!"

…

The gods were finishing the last details to the party, putting the food and the cake on the table. They were all dressed in suits, except Zeus, Thoth and Anubis.

"The cake looks really good, Tsukito." Hades said.

"I did my best." Tsukito said.

"Shouldn't they be here soon?" Poseidon asked.

"Knowing Sif, she's going to take her time." Loki said and put his hand in his chest pocket and took out a piece of candy.

…

It's time." Sif said.

"What?" Yui asked.

"Let's go back." Sif smirked.

…

When they were back at the academy, Sif grabbed her friend's hand and jogged to Yui's room.

"What's going on, Sif-san?" Yui asked in confusion.

"You'll see."

A moment later they were in Yui's room and Sif was going through her closet.

"Umm, Sif-san.. What are you doing?"

"Ah! This one's perfect!" Sif said. "Put this on!"

…

A few minutes passed and the gods began to wonder where the girls were.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Get ready guys, she's coming!" Sif shouted. The moment after Sif had told Yui to change and to meet her in the great hall when she was done, she had run to hers and Thor's room to change into a long white dress.

The guys quickly took their positions beside each other and waited for Yui to walk through the door. Apollon, Daiki, Loki, Thor and Takeru were holding their confetti bombs ready.

…

Yui was walking down the corridor. "Why do I feel so… excited?" Yui asked herself.

She was wearing a light pink and strapless dress that ended below her butt and a black ribbon was tied around her waist. The dress hugged her body perfectly and instead of having her hair in a low ponytail, she decided to let her hair hang freely. Sif had also picked out a pair of black heels for her before she had rushed out of the room, telling her to change right away and then head to the great hall and meet her there.

As she was getting closer to the great hall she noticed the balloons hanging on the walls.

"Could this be..?" She whispered. She stopped in front of the big door. '_I'm getting nervous._' She thought.

The door began to open by itself.

When she looked inside, the room was dark and she couldn't see anything. "Hello? Sif-san?"

Suddenly the lights were on and all the gods were there, dressed in suits.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They exclaimed and the sound of exploding confetti bombs echoed through the room.

Yui's hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened. "You guys…"

"Were you surprised, Fairy? You were surprised, right?" Apollon smiled widely.

"Ah, I-" Yui stuttered.

Sif ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Sorry, we wanted to surprise you so I took you out for the day so the guys could prepare for the party."

"This is…" Yui said, tears began to form in her eyes.

What, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"The best birthday ever!" Yui closed her eyes and smiled widely at them as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

**A/N: To be continued!**

**I also wanted to tell you that I've figured out that this is going to be a 19 chapters long story!**

**Hope it's enough to satisfy you ^-^**


	8. The birthday party

**Previously:**

Sif ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Sorry, we wanted to surprise you so I took you out for the day so the guys could prepare for the party."

"This is…" Yui said, tears began to form in her eyes.

What, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"The best birthday ever!" Yui closed her eyes and smiled widely at them as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

**Now:**

"You look so beautiful, Fairy! You're beautiful!" Apollon said.

"I agree, Kusanagi Yui is indeed beautiful." Tsukito said.

"Having your hair loose suits you, Kusanagi." Hades said.

"You guys..." Yui blushed.

"Kusanagi." Thoth said from his chair. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Thoth-sama!"

Anubis stood up from his chair beside Thoth and ran up to her with a bright smile on his face. He was holding a mummy doll in his hands. He stopped in front of her and held out the doll for her to take. "Bara-Bara, Ka-bara!"

"He says that the doll is for you." Thoth said.

"Anubis-san, thank you so much!" Yui smiled and took the doll from him. "Did you make this?"

"Ka-Bara-Bara!" Anubis smiled with his mouth wide open.

"We have presents for you as well, Weed." Takeru said.

"Come over here and open them, Fairy! Open them!" Apollon waved at her.

Yui walked over to the table where the gods had gathered all her presents on. "Everyone, you didn't have to give me anything." Yui said, blushing.

"But we wanted to, because you are important to us, Yui-san." Balder said and picked up a present from the table and handed it to her. "This one's from me."

She opened the small box and took out what was inside. "A CD disc?"

"It's filled with different songs I think you will like." Balder said.

"Thank you, Balder-san!"

"Just spare me a dance later." Balder winked at her.

"Dance?" She asked.

"Fairy! Open mine next!" Apollon said and held the present on front of her face.

She took it from him and opened it. It was a pair of white and gold headphones. "Thank you, Apollon-san!" She smiled at him.

"I found them in the school store. Humans can make such wonderful things!"

"Here you go, Weed." Takeru said, he and Tsukito were holding out their presents for her.

From Takeru she received a silver bracelet with seashells on and from Tsukito she got a ring. The top of the ring was decorated with a half moon made of diamonds.

The next present was from both Dionysus and Poseidon, from them she got a "white grape" perfume. It was no surprise since she knew Dionysus liked grapes.

"This is from me and Thor, Yui-san. Happy birthday." Sif smiled and gave Yui her present.

Inside was a spa set.

"Now you can spoil yourself!" Sif giggled.

Yui laughed at Sif's comment. "Thank you, both of you!"

"This one's from me." Hades said.

Yui looked at the present. It was rather big and to her surprise she saw it was a telescope. "Hades-san! Thank you so much!"

Hades blushed a little. "I'm glad you like it."

"I guess it's my turn then." Daiki walked up to her with a long, thin box. "Happy birthday, my beautiful assistant." He smiled at her.

"Ah, thank you Daiki." She said and put the box on the table so she could open it.

Inside was a new Iaido sword.

"Daiki! Y-You didn't have-"

"You're worth it." Daiki cut her off.

"Thank you, Daiki." She looked down at the sword. It was really beautiful and she couldn't wait to try it out.

"Loki, where's your present?" Balder asked.

"Oh? It's my turn now?" Loki smirked. He put his hand inside one of his pockets and took out a small box wrapped in purple gift wrap. Yui could feel her heart starting to pound fast and loud in her chest as he walked closer to her with her present in his hand. By the way, she couldn't help but think that Loki looked really good in a suit and his purple colored tie matched the gift wrap on her present.

"For you, Kitten." He said.

"T-Thank you.." Yui smiled and opened the small box.

Her eyes widened, inside the small box was a necklace and hanging from the silver chain was a flaming heart. The heart was made of silver and the flames were in gold. "Loki-san…" She whispered. "It's beautiful!" She had expected some kind of prank, not something so beautiful as this.

"That's good, because I made it specially for you, Kitten." He said and winked at her.

"Wha- You _**made**_ this! ?" Yui exclaimed in shock.

"Loki's special skill is 'handicraft' after all." Balder pointed out.

"Loki-san… you made this for me?" Yui blushed and looked down at the necklace in her hands.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Loki grinned.

Daiki looked down at the ground, his present was long forgotten.

…

Everyone was having a good time, the food was delicious and the wine Dionysus insisted on giving them tasted good as well. Yui was sitting between Loki and Daiki, eating the chocolate cake Tsukito had baked. "This is really good, Tsukito-san. You made this all by yourself?" Yui asked.

"I did. I was sure to follow the recipe."

"It tastes so good, brother!" Takeru said as he was chewing on his piece of the cake.

"Kitten."

"Hm?" Yui said and turned her head to Loki.

"Say "Aaaa"…" Loki grinned as he held his spoon in front of her face.

"Ah, w-what?" Yui blushed.

"Come on Kitten, open up."

Yui couldn't stop blushing, which she seemed to do a lot lately when Loki was around, but she opened her mouth anyway and let Loki feed her a piece of cake with a strawberry on top.

"Good girl!" Loki laughed and patted her on the head. This, of course, only caused her to blush more.

Suddenly, music started playing in the background and everybody's heads turned to Poseidon who was standing by the stereo. He turned up the volume a little and then he walked over to Yui. "May I?" He asked, holding out his hand for her.

"Ah! Of course, Poseidon-san." Yui giggled and took his hand.

He led her to an open space in the room. When they stopped he put one hand on her waist and together they started dancing along to the music.

"No fair, no fair! I want to dance with Fairy, too!" Apollon cried out.

"You simply have to wait for your turn, Apollon." Hades said and took a bite of a strawberry.

Sif took a tissue and wiped her mouth before she stood up from her seat. "Thor, let's dance." She grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him to where Yui and Poseidon were dancing.

"Thor and Sif are a fine couple. Don't you think so, Loki?" Balder asked. There was no answer. "Loki?" He turned around to face his mischievous friend.

"Wouldn't it be fun if I cut off her golden hair?" Loki laughed jokingly.

…

When a few hours had passed, Yui had danced with almost everybody, except Loki, Daiki, Sif, Thoth and Zeus. After the dance with Anubis was over she decided to take a small break and sat down on her chair to take a drink. But her break didn't last for very long. "Move aside, boys! It's my turn to dance with Yui-san!" Sif shouted as she walked towards Yui with a glass of wine in her hand.

"What?" Yui said, confused.

Sif stopped beside the chair Yui was sitting on and emptied her glass before she put it on the table, then she grabbed Yui's hand and gave her an innocent smile before she pulled her up from the chair.

"Come on." She said and started dragging Yui away from the table.

"Sif-san, how much have you been drinking?" Yui asked.

…

The gods watched as Yui and Sif danced together. Sif was trying to do the man's part by putting a hand on Yui's waist and holding her hand with the other. Both women burst out laughing as they tried to match each others steps and instead of dancing it looked more like they were fooling around.

A few more minutes passed before Daiki decided to walk over to them. "I believe it's my turn now." He said and stopped in front of the dancing/wobbling girls.

"Um.." Yui said.

Sif sighed. "Fine… It was fun while it lasted." She said as she let go of her dance partner.

Sif walked away, leaving Yui and Daiki alone on the "dance floor". They stared after her for a moment before Daiki turned to Yui with a satisfying smile on his face. "May I?" He asked and held out his hand.

"Um, sure." Yui said before placing her hand in his.

As they danced, Yui felt a little uncomfortable dancing with her boss… but that wasn't all. Yui wasn't a fool, nor was she blind. She knew that Daiki had some sort of feelings for her, she could tell by the way he was acting around her.

Daiki is a nice man, he cares for her, compliments her and wants nothing more than to be the reason why she smiles.

But…

She just couldn't see herself being with him like that. And besides…

'_The one I like is...' _She thought.

"Aah! Sorry, sorry for interrupting!" Loki grinned as he put his hands on their shoulders to stop them from dancing. "Now it's my turn." He added.

"Go away, we aren't done yet!" Daiki hissed at him, refusing to let go of Yui.

"What a stubborn brat you are." Loki said and took out a confetti bomb from his pants pocket. "Say cheese!"

A small explosion was heard and once again Daiki was covered in confetti. "Hey!" Daiki shouted.

But Loki and Yui were already far away from him.

…

"Loki-san?" Yui said as they danced.

"You looked like you needed to be rescued." Loki said and brought her closer to him.

"Ah... thank you."

They were dancing slowly, since it was a slow song playing. Yui leaned her head against his chest. '_The one I like is… you._' She thought.

Loki was a prankster... and sometimes a liar. You could never quite know what he was thinking. Loki is someone you shouldn't trust… or fall in love with. One minute he was being serious, next minute he was playing around and Yui just couldn't figure out what his feelings for her were… but at least she knew he _**cared**_ for her.

…

The party ended and everyone decided to clean up in the morning since they didn't have school tomorrow. Sif had had a little too much to drink so Thor had to carry her to their room.

"I'm married to a beanpole.. and I love it." She mumbled as she was being carried out the door.

Dionysus, Takeru, Loki and Poseidon burst out laughing, even Thoth smirked at her comment.

…

Yui was standing on a balcony, the day had been too exciting for her to just go to bed. It was dark outside and the breeze was a little chilly but still not cold enough to make her shiver. She looked up at the stars.

'_Now would have been a good time to use the telescope I got from Hades-san._' She thought.

She had left all of her presents in her room. Except one.

She was holding the necklace she got from Loki in her hand. She brought it up closer to her face and smiled at how beautiful it looked underneath the starlit sky.

"Want me to put it on you?"

Yui turned around and saw Loki standing there, he was wearing his casual attire. "Loki-san? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Kitten." Loki said and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I'm not tired yet. What about you?"

"I'm not tired either."

"I see." Yui said and looked down at the necklace. "C-Can you help me put it on?"

Loki didn't say anything, he just took the necklace from her and moved so he stood behind her and Yui moved her hair out of the way so Loki could have better access to her neck. When he was done, Yui started to turn around but two hands on her shoulders stopped her from moving. He then let go of her shoulders and his arms sneaked around her waist so he was holding her from behind.

He laid his chin on her head. "Let's stay like this for awhile…" He whispered.

"Loki-san…" Yui relaxed against him and closed her eyes. She could tell he wasn't about to play some prank on her.

After a few minutes she started to feel really sleepy.

"Tired?" Loki asked.

"A little." She mumbled.

Loki lifted her up so he was holding her bridal style. Yui was too tired to feel embarrassed and just before she dozed off she could have sworn she heard Loki whisper something to her.

"I think I have fallen for you, Yui…"

But she had already fallen asleep.

**A/N: So this was chapter 8! Hope you liked it and please review before you go ^-^**

**Chapter 9 will be out this weekend, so stay tuned!**


	9. Trouble

**Previously:**

"Tired?" Loki asked.

"A little." She mumbled.

Loki lifted her up so he was holding her bridal style. Yui was too tired to feel embarrassed and just before she dozed off she could have sworn she heard Loki whisper something to her.

"I think I have fallen for you, Yui…"

But she had already fallen asleep.

**Now:**

When Yui woke up the next day she was in her bed. '_How did I get here?_' She thought as she sat up. '_Did Loki-_'

"Good morning, Kitten~" Loki grinned at her.

"AAHH!" Yui screamed and fell out of bed. "W-What are you doing in my bed? !"

"Hmm, I wonder…" Loki said, scratching his head.

Yui looked at him. '_At least he's fully clothed.._'

"Ah, now I remember." Loki said. "You fell asleep in my arms so I carried you to your room but then I didn't feel like going back to my own room so I just slept next to yo-". Yui threw a pillow at him. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Loki said, moving the pillow away from him.

"You slept in my bed without asking me!" Yui cried out, her face was very red now.

"Not true." Loki said.

"Huh?"

His face came closer to hers. "You wanted me to stay." He smirked.

"W-What? ! No I didn't!"

"You did and I quote," Loki cleared his throat and mimicked Yui's voice. " Loki-san, please don't leave me~"

Yui's eyes widened.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" He added. Then he burst out laughing at Yui's shocked and red face.

Yui slowly sank to the floor and crawled under the bed, too embarrassed to show herself.

"Hey, where are you going?" Loki asked as he lay down on his stomach and looked under the bed.

…

"I'm afraid we have a problem." Zeus said. Zeus, Odin and Thoth had gathered in Zeus's "office" to discuss an important matter. "Rumors have started to spread among the humans." He added.

"Rumors?" Thoth said.

"I've been watching over the humans on earth for some time now and noticed something unpleasant. Apparently, a woman who knows the human man Daiki, saw both him and Kusanagi being taken away by a strange light coming from the sky. The woman contacted the authorities after taking pictures of them being taken away."

"That is a problem." Odin said. "The plan was to send Kusanagi to negotiate with the humans, as unobtrusive as possible to avoid panic."

"So what do we do? Restore time?" Thoth asked.

"Not this time, Thoth. We wanted to reveal ourselves to the humans and figure out a way for us all to live together and that's exactly what we're going to do." Zeus said. "We can't restore the time every time we face a problem, it isn't the right thing to do… not the _human_ thing to do."

"Then what _do_ we do?" Odin asked.

"Gather everyone in the classroom." Zeus ordered.

…

Apollon, Tsukito and Balder were cleaning up in the great hall after last night's party. "When are the others going to wake up? We could really use some help." Apollon sighed.

"They are probably tired." Balder said.

"But so are we.." Apollon said and yawned.

…

Daiki and Dionysus were walking down the corridor towards the great hall. "I hope this isn't going to take long." Daiki sighed.

"Oh? Is there something else you want to do?" Dionysus asked.

"Anything but clean up."

"Wait up guys!"

They stopped and turned around and saw that Sif was running towards them.

"Good morning, Sif-san." Dionysus said. "I'm surprised you're able to stand."

She stopped in front of them. "Well, hangovers aren't really my thing." Sif smiled. "Are you going to help clean up as well?"

"Sadly yes…" Daiki said.

"By the way, have you seen Loki? Thor said he didn't return to his room last night."

"No, I haven't seen the prankster." Daiki muttered.

"I think I saw him with Kusanagi-san last night, on a balcony." Dionysus said.

Sif's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Together? !"

"What?" Daiki said.

"I wonder if he confessed to her?" Sif said.

"Confessed?" Daiki said in a louder voice.

"They might have spent the night together. How romantic!" Sif exclaimed.

"Together! ?" Daiki shouted.

"You think they went all the way?" Dionysus asked.

"ALL THE WAY! ? ! ?" Daiki screamed.

…

"Calm down you two." Hades said.

"We need to help the others." Thor added.

"I can totally make bigger waves than you, old man!" Takeru shouted.

"Who are you calling old? A pipsqueak like you wouldn't be able to make waves in a _**puddle**_." Poseidon provoked.

…

"Come on Kitten, I said I was sorry." Loki said as he was running after Yui.

"I don't want to talk to you." Yui said, she was still blushing.

Loki caught up with her. "Oh really?" He smirked.

Yui turned her head away so he couldn't see her face.

"I promise I didn't do anything to you!"

"I know you didn't, Loki-san…"

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm embarrassed. I can't believe I said something like that in my sleep!"

Loki threw her a grin and stepped in front of her so she was forced to stop. "So you're not angry?" He asked, his face was close to hers.

She looked down at her feet. "No, I'm not. But Loki-san…"

"What?"

"... How do you feel about me?"

"Huh?" Loki said, surprised by her sudden question.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Daiki shouted. He was running towards them with Sif and Dionysus close behind.

"Yui, what did he do to you! ?" Daiki shouted.

"W-What? Who?" Yui stuttered.

"Loki! What did Loki do to you?"

"Loki-san hasn't done anything to me!" Yui reassured him.

"Yui-san, is it true?" Sif grabbed Yui's hands. "Did you and Loki spend the night together?" She was smiling widely, eyes filled with hope and excitement.

"Wha- umm.." Was all Yui managed to say.

"So you moved on to the next step, huh, Loki-san?" Dionysus grinned as he nudged Loki with his elbow.

"What are you drunkard talking about?" Loki asked.

"What's going on here? And where have you all been?" Balder asked as he walked towards the group with Apollon and Tsukito right behind him.

"Ah, good morning Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed when he saw Yui.

"Good morning, Apollon-san." Yui smiled at him.

"Sif."

From the opposite direction came Thor, Takeru, Poseidon and Hades.

"Good morning, Thor!" Sif smiled and waved at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there." She answered and smiled innocently.

"Be quiet, all of you." Thoth said as he walked up to them.

"Thoth-sama?" Yui said.

"There's something important we all need to discuss. Go to the classroom." Thoth ordered before he turned around and left the way he came from.

…

Everyone was waiting in the classroom.

"I wonder what's going on." Hades said to Poseidon.

"It's probably just a surprise test or something." Poseidon sighed at the thought.

Sif was sitting on Thor's lap while discussing something with Balder, Tsukito was holding his pet rabbit while Takeru patted him and Apollon and Dionysus seemed to be discussing something as well. Loki was sitting on a chair behind Yui, braiding her hair and Daiki was standing further away from the group, keeping a close eye on Loki and Yui.

The door opened and in walked Zeus, Odin, Thoth and Anubis.

"Zeus, what's going on?" Hades asked his brother.

"I will explain everything, take a seat everyone."

…

"But what are we going to do?" Apollon asked.

"This can ruin everything, the humans think we kidnapped Yui and Daiki." Poseidon said.

"Well, you sort of did." Daiki said.

"Daiki!" Yui shouted at him.

"What? It's true."

"We will all have to prepare to leave soon." Zeus said. "In about 1 to 2 weeks we should be ready to face the humans. I will inform the other gods about this but hopefully we won't need backup."

"Backup?" Yui asked.

"If the humans declare war against us." Odin said.

"…"

"Kusanagi." Zeus said.

"Yes?"

"When the time comes, I will send both you and Daiki back to earth to try reason with the humans."

"Alright." Yui said.

"Wait, wait!" Takeru interrupted them. "Should we really send Weed and that weak man back alone?"

"Hey!" Daiki shouted.

"Only for a little while, I will have Poseidon, Loki and Apollon watch over them but they need to stay out of sight. We don't want to alert the humans."

"The humans don't know what they're dealing with yet, they've only seen the light that took Kusanagi and Daiki away. I'm afraid they're in for a shock." Thoth said.

"I don't think you can reason with humans when it comes to things that are dangerous to them." Daiki said and all heads turned to him. "Humans want control. When they find out there are things stronger than them, they're either going to try to control it… or destroy it."

"Daiki, I know how you feel but we must try-"

"What's the point, Yui? !" Daiki raised his voice. "You said yourself that it is in the human nature to fear what we do not understand!" He shouted.

"And once we understand we won't fear!" Yui shouted back.

The room got really quiet.

"If you're too scared to do it then that's fine, I can speak with the humans, alone! But don't try to make me believe that it isn't even worth trying!"

"Yui… " Daiki said.

"If there's something I can do to help then I'm going to do it, I may not be very strong but when it comes to the people I love I'm going to be there for them anyway, despite the consequences! I agreed to help them understand humans the last time I was brought here and I intend to help them this time as well. You know why?" Yui said and put a hand over her heart. "Because they mean the world to me."

Yui took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. All eyes were on her and they were all wide.

"Yui-san.." Sif said, stunned.

Loki blinked in surprise, mouth open.

"Don't say you're not strong, Kusanagi." Hades said.

"I know no human stronger than you, Weed." Takeru said.

"Well said, Yui." Poseidon said.

"Alright! Let's do our best!" Apollon exclaimed as he stood up from his desk.

Everyone laughed at his sudden outburst, even Yui giggle a little.

Daiki stood up and turned to leave the classroom. "Daiki, where are you going?" Zeus asked.

He didn't answer, he just walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Let me speak with him for a moment." Yui said before she left the classroom as well.

…

"Daiki, wait up!"

"Leave me alone, Yui."

Yui caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Daiki, is this really about you not wanting to help because you think there's no hope?"

"..."

"Talk to me, please."

"What is there to talk about? You don't need me." Daiki said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have that prankster, you don't need me anymore."

"Daiki! How can you say something like that? Of course I need you. You're not only my boss, you're my friend as well."

"..."

"I understand now." Yui said, letting go of his arm.

"What?" Daiki asked without looking at her.

"You're jealous of Loki…"

"Wha-! I'm no-!.. Well... "

It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you in love with him?" Daiki asked.

**A/N: See you sometime next week! :D**


	10. Where is Loki?

**Previously:**

"I understand now." Yui said, letting go of his arm.

"What?" Daiki asked without looking at her.

"You're jealous of Loki…"

"Wha-! I'm no-!.. Well... "

It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you in love with him?" Daiki asked.

**Now:**

Yui looked down at the floor, afraid that her answer was going to hurt him.

"I am…" She whispered.

"...I see."

She looked up and saw that his back was still turned to her.

"I've been attracted to you since the day you became my assistant.. and just a few months ago I realised I had fallen in love with you."

"Daiki..."

"When we first came here and I saw you and Loki together, I realised you liked him, it was pretty obvious actually. I just didn't know in what way so I kept trying to make you notice me… and forget about that trickster. I guess I just hoped that I still had a chance with you, so I didn't want to admit to myself that you might already be in love with someone else."

"I'm sorry I've hurt you, Daiki, I really am. I wish I could feel the same for you, you've been there for me for so long now and thanks to you I was able to feel a little better after my friends had to leave… but I can't, because my heart belongs to someone else. I realise that now…" Yui said.

"And I accept that." Daiki said and turned around to face her. "If you love him, then there's nothing I can do but to let you go. But remember, if he hurts you I'm going to beat his ass and then I'm going to make you fall for me."

Yui looked surprised at first, but then she laughed at his comment.

"I don't even know if he feels the same about me." Yui said.

"I know he does." Daiki reassured her. "Even if you haven't noticed, I have. He's always around you and he's able to make you smile in a way that I can't. To be honest, I'm kind of pissed that it had to be Loki. What do you even see in that guy?"

Yui thought for a moment. "At first I didn't know why I started to fall in love with Loki-san, he has always been teasing me and it annoys me that I'm unable to read his face. Because I want to know what's on his mind. I want to know what I am to him... I want to know if he feels the same…"

"Yui…"

"Anyway, Loki-san and I had a rough start when we first met. I really wanted to be his friend but he didn't seem interested. It was when Balder-san started to show symptoms of becoming the god of destruction we decided to open up to each other."

"The god of destruction?"

"Balder-san is the Norse god of light but he also had the potential to be the Norse god of destruction. I remember when Balder-san got jealous because he thought that Loki-san was in love with me, his emotions spun out of control and one day he actually ended up becoming the god of destruction. We managed to bring him back but the academy was destroyed and everyone decided to use their powers to send me home."

"I see."

"After that, Loki-san and I started to talk a lot more than we used to. He even used to pull me away from everyone else so we could have some fun together, just the two of us. Of course I scolded him for it, but strangely, I found the idea of spending time with only Loki-san hard to resist. That Loki-san, he is… really something else." Yui said and smiled down at the floor.

"His strange nature really drew you closer to him, didn't it?" Daiki laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the others."

"Yeah." Yui smiled.

…

After they had come up with a plan everyone was free to leave the classroom to start training or to prepare themselves. In about a week or two they would set their plan into action and pay a visit to the humans on earth.

Zeus was sitting in his "office", watching the humans on earth through a magic mirror. He could see that some men from the military were looking through the pictures that woman had taken of Kusanagi and Daiki. He guessed they were trying to figure out if they were fake or not.

…

Yui was walking through the many corridors of the academy, trying to set her mind at ease. Takeru and Poseidon had left for the beach, they wanted to be able to use the sea in their training. Daiki was in the courtyard with Apollon and Hades, showing them some useful sword skills. Dionysus and Balder were trying to build up their strength by swimming in the school's swimming pool and Tsukito was meditating somewhere. Yui didn't know where Thor and Sif were but she guessed they were training as well. She couldn't find Loki anywhere either.

The door to Yui's room came into view and she decided that she should try to relax and think about what she should say to all the people on earth. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Melissa? Are you here?" She called.

"I'm here, Kutanagi!" Melissa said and jumped up on the table so Yui could see him better. "I heard what you all are planning."

Yui sat down on a chair and rested her head on the table. "What should I do, Melissa?" She sighed. "What can I say to the humans back on earth? How can I make them see the gods as equals and not just as dangerous creatures?"

"Hmm.. I can see why you're worried... But if _you_ could warm up to the gods then _other_ humans can, too."

"Melissa… you really think so?"

"Well, it's going to be hard but not impossible. You're really good at reasoning with others, Kutanagi, you will find the right words."

"Thank you, Melissa." Yui smiled. "I feel a little better now."

"Of course you do! You can always count on me to make you feel better." Melissa said proudly.

…

The day soon came to an end. Everyone was exhausted and decided to go to bed after they had eaten dinner. Loki was the only one who didn't show up that evening.

"You haven't seen Loki, have you?" Balder asked.

"No, I haven't. I've been looking for him as well." Yui said.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't worry. He's around here somewhere, he'll show up eventually." Balder said. "Good night, Yui-san."

"Good night, Balder-san."

…

2 days later, Yui and Daiki were eating breakfast together in one of the study rooms. Yui was reading a school book about war while she was eating a sandwich.

"When does the lesson start?" Daiki asked.

"In about an hour I think." Yui said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Are you alright, Yui?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look anxious."

Yui looked up from the book. "I guess I'm just nervous. I haven't figured out what I'm going to say the to people on earth yet. What if I say something wrong?"

"You still have time to think about that but don't worry about it, I'm going to back you up if you need me to." He assured her.

"Thank you, Daiki."

…

As Thoth was talking about the human brain, Yui and the others were getting worried. Loki hadn't showed up yet and no one knew where he was.

"Maybe we should ask Zeus if he knows where he is?" Daiki whispered to Dionysus.

…

When the lesson was over they went to find Zeus. They found him in his "office".

"Zeus, we can't find Loki anywhere." Hades informed him.

"Do you know where he is?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus stood up and said, "Loki came to me two days ago, he said he had something to do and left the garden."

"What?" Yui asked, shocked.

"You could have stopped him, why didn't you?" Dionysus asked.

"You are not trapped here anymore, you are free to come and leave as you please. It doesn't mean that you should but he said it was important, so I let him go."

"When will he be back?" Balder asked.

"He didn't say."

"Why didn't you tell us the idiot left the garden?" Takeru asked.

"I assumed he had already told you."

"You think he will be back in time?" Apollon asked.

"... We can only hope."

…

3 more days passed and Loki still hadn't returned to the garden. With only 5 days left before they would visit earth everyone began to wonder what Loki was up to. What was taking him so long?

"Tomorrow is going to be your last school day, so do your homework and get some rest. You are free to train the remaining days and we're also going to go through the plan one more time." Thoth said before they were excused for the day.

"Should we do our homework together, Yui-san?" Sif asked.

"Sounds good." Yui smiled and followed Sif to a study room.

…

"Sif-san, where do you think Loki-san is?" Yui asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. But I get the feeling he's in Asgard."

"Asgard?"

"I don't know where else he can be."

"I see.. Is it possible for us to search for him?"

"It is, but I don't think we should. I'm sure that Loki's going to return soon, he even told Zeus-san he had to do something important. Usually, Loki would just leave without saying a word and come back when he felt like it. This time he actually told someone, so.."

"We have to believe in him..." Yui said.

"Yes, we have to believe in him." Sif smiled.

"Believing in Loki is like believing in lies." Came a voice from the door.

The two women turned their heads towards the door.

"Daiki?" Yui said.

"I know you're in love with him and all but I've read stories about Loki and his lies. I still don't trust him, even if you do." Daiki said.

"Daiki.." Yui sighed.

"You admitted you're in love with Loki?" Sif asked and threw Yui a devilish smirk.

"!"

"Have you told him?"

"..No.."

"What a love story! I'm definitely going to be there when you tell him!" Sif exclaimed.

"T-Tell him? !" Yui stuttered.

"Just think about it! You admit your feelings to Loki, Loki admits his feelings to you, gods and humans make peace and BAM! A mini Loki or Yui is brought into the world!"

"How on earth did you come up with that conclusion? !" Daiki shouted.

As Daiki was trying to scold Sif for even thinking about such a thing, Yui felt like she was going to faint. The thought of having a child with Loki made her heart race and her mind spin uncontrollably.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Takeru asked as he walked through the door. Tsukito, Balder, Thor and Dionysus were right behind him.

"Yui-san admitted that-!"

"NO!" Both Yui and Daiki exclaimed as they sprinted towards Sif and covered her mouth with their hands.

The gods just blinked at them in confusion.

…

'_That was close.._' Yui thought. She was heading for her room, it was getting late and she was starting to feel tired. She wasn't able to feel calm as long as Loki was gone and thought a good night's sleep could help her feel at least a little better.

"Yui-san!"

Yui stopped walking and turned around. "Balder-san?"

"Good that I caught up with you, you must come with me!" Balder said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Loki has returned." Balder smiled.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm going to be too busy to give you the next chapter this week but I think I'll be able to update at the beginning of next week, see you then!**


	11. Andvari

**Previously:**

"Yui-san!"

Yui stopped walking and turned around. "Balder-san?"

"Good that I caught up with you, you must come with me!" Balder said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Loki has returned." Balder smiled.

**Now:**

Balder and Yui were running through the corridor to the great hall. When they ran through the already open door they saw Zeus, he was standing in the middle of the stairs and Loki was standing at the end of the stairs.

"So, you have returned." Zeus said.

"I have. Hope you didn't miss me too much." Loki grinned.

"Loki-san!" Yui cried out.

Loki turned around and saw Yui and Balder standing in the door entrance. "Hello Kitten, Balder." Loki said and threw them that famous smile of his.

Yui walked with firm steps towards Loki, she didn't seem very happy. She stopped right in front of him and looked him in the eye. Their faces were so close to each other it looked like they were going to kiss.

Loki's eyes widened a little, confused by Yui's action.

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving? !" She shouted and hit him in the arm.

"Hey! What are yo-?"

"Have you any idea how worried I was! ?"

"...Yui..."

Soon, all the other gods and Daiki entered the hall. They walked up to Balder who was standing further away from the two, watching as Yui scolded Loki.

"Look who's back." Sif said. "It's about time you showed up, where have you been?"

Loki tore his eyes from Yui. "Out." He answered simply.

"Obviously... but _**where**_ exactly have you been?" Takeru asked.

"I've been visiting an old friend." He grinned.

"And who could that possibly be?" Sif asked, knowing that Loki wasn't very popular among the Norse gods.

"Andvari."

"Andvari?" Thor asked.

"The dwarf you once stole a golden ring from?" Balder asked.

"Oh Loki..." Sif sighed. "What did you do this time?"

**Flashback:**

Loki was in his god form. He had just left the garden and was now flying through the air, his destination was Asgard… Or a waterfall to be exactly.

A long time ago Loki had searched for Andvari, a dwarf who had a magic ring. With it, the dwarf could make gold and Loki had stolen it from him, including all the gold he owned. Since the ugly dwarf had the power to change himself into a fish at will, Loki had borrowed the net of Ran, the Norse goddess of the sea, to catch him with. Loki wasn't really interested in the gold, he was going to use it to to buy free Odin and another god named Hoenir, who at the time were held hostage.

'_He's not going to be very happy to see me again._' Loki thought with a smirk. But before he could visit his old "friend", there was something else he needed to to.

…

Next day Loki landed on the ground near a waterfall. Andvari's home was underneath this waterfall and all Loki had to do now was to find the entrance.

…

Inside a cave underneath the waterfall, Andvari was swimming around in a large pool like the fish he was. He still remembered the day the god of fire, Loki, had stolen what he loved the most, his ring and his gold. Years later he had found the gold that was stolen from him and had returned it to his home… but without the ring he couldn't make more.

'_That damn Loki still haunts my dreams._' Andvari thought. "How embarrassing that was, being captured with a net by an imbecile!" He said out loud, feeling both furious and ashamed.

"If I ever see that- huh? AAHH!" He screamed as he was pulled out of the water.

Andvari had been so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't notice that Loki had entered the cave and with his bare hands, snatched him out of the water.

"Who are you calling an imbecile?" Loki asked, holding the shocked fish close to his face.

"Loki! ?"

A second later Andvari changed himself back into a dwarf.

Loki was holding him by his neck. "Hello Andvari." He smirked. "Still ugly I see."

"Why you little-!" Andvari tried to strike him but Loki was too fast and caught the dwarf's wrist with his free hand.

"You are going to help me make something." Loki smiled devilishly at him.

**End of flashback:**

"What did you want him to make, Loki?" Zeus asked.

"A ring." Loki answered.

"A ring?" Yui asked.

"That's it? You were gone for several days just so you could get a ring?" Daiki asked.

"That's right." Loki said and took out a black, shining ring with red patterns from his pocket.

**Flashback:**

"I'm not going to help you make anything, you thief!" The dwarf shouted at him, struggling to break free from Loki's grip.

"How disappointing, and here I thought we were friends." Loki said with a grin.

"We? Friends? Don't make me laugh!"

"It was obviously a joke, you stupid fish."

"You dare come into my home and insult me? ! Have you forgotten what you did to me? !"

"Can't we just forget about the past?" Loki sighed dramatically.

"You stole what I loved the most!"

"You know, it isn't healthy to love something that can't love you back. Make some real and _**living**_ friends and get a life."

"Don't try my patience, Loki!" The dwarf was now so angry, his face turned red.

"This conversation isn't going very well…" Loki sighed. "How can I make you change your mind?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going to make me change my mind! Let me go already!" Andvari shouted as he struggled against him, trying in vain to break free.

"Not even if I gave you back your precious ring?"

He stopped struggling and with wide eyes he stared at Loki.

"You have it?"

Loki nodded. "I will give it back to you if you make something for me."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, at least not this time" Loki said and released Andvari.

Andvari watched as Loki reached for the chain he had around his neck, he lifted the chain and out from his collar came the dwarf's golden ring. "Since you cursed the ring when I first took it from you, everybody who possesses it is killed. I just followed a trail of gold and stole it from the foolish god who possessed it. Guess I saved his life."

"Give me my ring!" The dwarf cried out and tried to take it from Loki who simply moved out of the way, making the dwarf trip and fall to the cold stone floor.

"You will get it back, after you have made another ring."

"Another ring? I can't make another ring, if I could I would already have done so! The ring was made from the gold of the river nymphs and with the help of magic. It's impossible to make another."

Loki turned away from the babbling dwarf and walked over to something he had left on the floor. He picked it up and threw it on the ground in front of the dwarf, it was a black shield with red patterns.

"I'm not asking you to make a ring that can make gold, I want you to make a ring that will work as a shield." Loki said.

**End of flashback:**

"A shield?" Hades asked. "Why do you need I ring that works as a shield?" Apollon added.

"This ring is made out of magic and the shield I gave him." He took Yui's hand and placed it on her palm. "I want Yui to have it."

"It's for me?" Yui asked.

"It will protect you if something goes wrong when we visit earth."

"Loki-san…"

"That's great and all but… Why did you just leave without telling us! ?" Sif shouted. "Yui-san was worried about you!"

"S-Sif-san!" Yui exclaimed.

Loki just smirked and said, "I just didn't feel like telling you."

Balder, Sif and Thor all sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, I'm glad you're back, Loki." Balder said.

"It's been awfully quiet here since you left." Poseidon said.

"We kind of missed having you around." Dionysus said.

"I didn't miss him at all." Daiki added.

"So why did it take so long for you to return?" Takeru asked.

"Andvari told me it would take time to make a ring like that, he just finished it this morning. Then I made him put it on his finger and shot him with a fireball to test it, it worked and he got his precious ring back. End of story" Loki said.

"That's enough. Everyone, return to your rooms and get some rest." Zeus said before he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go." Sif said and grabbed Thor's arm and dragged him away, the rest followed suit.

Loki was about to follow them but stopped himself when he noticed Yui didn't move from where she was standing.

"Kitten? Aren't you coming?"

Tears began to form in her eyes and soon they were running down her cheeks.

Loki's eyes widened.

He turned around completely and walked up to her. "Kitten, why are you crying?"

Yui quickly wiped away the tears, the ring was still in her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" She asked without looking at him.

"Huh? I told you it was because I didn't felt like it."

"Loki-san!" Yui shouted. Their eyes met. "I know it's in your nature to act the way you do, despite the consequences. I know you like to fool around and have fun, mostly at others expense and I accept that! But please…" More tears were running down her already wet cheeks. "At least try to be serious with _**me**_."

Loki just stood there in front of her with wide eyes, stunned and shocked.

Yui took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I will accept this ring and I thank you for going through the trouble of having it made for me." Yui said before she started to walk away. "Good night, Loki-san." She said without looking back.

Loki stared after her and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Guilt.

**A/N: Here you go! Sorry for making you wait ;) Next chapter will be out this weekend!**


	12. Together

**Previously:**

Yui took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I will accept this ring and I thank you for going through the trouble of having it made for me." Yui said before she started to walk away. "Good night, Loki-san." She said without looking back.

Loki stared after her and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Guilt.

**Now:**

The morning came much too soon for Yui, she felt guilty for shouting at Loki the other day but at the same time, she couldn't help the way she felt. She was in love after all… and not knowing where the one you love is or if he's alright, that hurts.

When she heard that he had gone through all that trouble just for her, she had felt happy, knowing that he cared about her safety. But when he told them the reason for why he didn't tell them where he was going was because he didn't _feel_ like telling them, that had made Yui sad. He didn't have to say it like that, at least he could have expressed himself a little differently.

Yui placed herself at the edge of the bed and her gaze landed on the ring that was lying on the table. She stood up, feeling the cold when her feet landed on the floor and dragged herself towards the table and sat down on the chair next to it. It was a nice ring, she admitted that, and it had been made because Loki wanted her to be safe.

She took the ring and placed it on her finger.

She sighed and said to herself, "Time to get dressed."

It was the last day of school today and soon they would be leaving the academy. She just hoped the plan would work.

…

Yui was the first to arrive at the classroom, it was still early so she just sat down on her chair and waited for her friends. She took out a blank paper from her school bag and decided to draw something while she waited. She was good at drawing, she had been practicing ever since the gods had left her three years ago. It had helped her relax and to focus on something else.

When an hour had passed, she had managed to draw a realistic eye that covered almost the whole paper.

'_Just 5 minutes left before the lesson starts._' Yui thought.

"That's a really good drawing, Yui-san."

"I had no idea you had such a talent, Weed."

"You are really skillful, Kusanagi Yui.

"Aah!" Yui jumped in surprise and almost fell off the chair. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Balder, Takeru and Tsukito had been standing behind her without her noticing.

"A few minutes." Balder answered.

"You looked so focused so we didn't want to disturb you." Tsukito said.

Takeru took the paper from her desk and studied the drawing. "Can you make portraits?"

"Portraits?" Yui asked. "Well, I once made a portrait of my brothers, so I guess I can do that."

"Can you make a portrait of me then?" Takeru asked.

"I think you should make a portrait of me first." Balder interrupted.

"No." Tsukito said. "I think Kusanagi Yui should start with me."

The three of them started arguing over who Yui should make a portrait of first.

"Umm, guys?" Yui said.

The door opened and the remaining gods entered the classroom.

"What's going on? Why are you arguing?" Apollon asked.

"Umm, they kind of want me to make portraits of them but they can't agree on who I should start with." Yui explained.

"Portraits?" Hades asked. "You can make portraits?"

The gods all looked at the drawing in Takeru's hand and were really surprised at how real the eye looked.

"Well, umm, I guess I can." Yui said with a nervous smile.

"Then, can you make one for me as well?" Hades asked.

"Hades-san, you too?"

"Me too, me too!" Apollon exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind you making a portrait of me." Poseidon said.

Loki took a look at the drawing. "This looks like my eye."

"I-It's not!" Yui cried out and snatched the paper from him. "Listen, how about I make a portrait of you all together?"

"That's great idea!" Sif exclaimed.

"And when it's done we can put it up on a wall somewhere here in the academy." Balder suggested.

"Be quiet and take your seats." Thoth said as he came through the door.

…

Yui tried to listen to Thoth's lecture about human weapons, but with other things on her mind, it was just too hard to focus. She wanted to talk to Loki-san about yesterday so she could sort things out with him.

Today's lesson was held on the first floor of the academy, it was nice weather outside so they kept the windows open. Yui was sitting by the window with Loki beside her and Daiki was supposed to be in the seat in front of her. Speaking of Daiki, he hadn't showed up yet and Yui got the feeling he had overslept.

Suddenly, the door opened and a panting Daiki stepped inside. He was holding a jar in his hands. "S-Sorry.. I'm late.." He panted.

"You believe it's acceptable to be late just because it's your last school day?" Thoth frowned.

"No, Thoth-sama. "

"Take your seat so I can continue."

"Just a minute, Thoth-sama. Since it's our last day I thought we could have a little fun." Daiki said and opened the jar.

"What nonsense are you talking about, boy?"

Daiki walked further into the classroom and stopped beside Yui's desk. "You see, when I walked passed one of the classrooms I found this little fellow in a terrarium."

Inside the jar was a spider, a tarantula. It was big and hairy and Daiki knew Yui was afraid of them.

He took the spider in his hand. "Isn't he cute, Yui." He smirked at her.

Yui's eyes widened, Daiki was now standing right in front of her with a big, scary and hairy spider in his hand.

"D-Don't come near me with that thing!" Yui warned him.

"Oh? Are you afraid of spiders?" Daiki asked and walked closer.

"Daiki!" Yui shouted and stood up from her seat, ready to run for it. She knew all too well that Daiki liked to use her phobias against her.

"Hey, Daiki-Daiki, you shouldn't scare her like that." Apollon said.

"This looks interesting." Poseidon commented.

"Enough already, sit down, both of you!" Thoth ordered.

"Do you wanna pet him?" Daiki asked and sprinted a few steps towards Yui.

His sudden movement made Yui scream and and before any of the gods could react, Yui was jumping out the window.

"What the-? Kusanagi, come back here!" Thoth shouted after her.

Daiki quickly ran to the window and jumped outside with the spider in his hand.

All the gods ran to the open windows and looked outside.

"Daiki, I'm warning you!" Yui screamed as she was running to get away from him.

"Don't you like him, Yui?" Daiki laughed.

Inside the classroom, Poseidon, Loki, Takeru, Sif and Dionysus were laughing. Daiki and Yui had definitely made this day more interesting.

…

Thoth continued with the lesson once Yui and Daiki were out of sight. But only a few minutes later, Yui came running through the door to the classroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and leaned against it, she was panting heavily. Her hair was hanging loose, apparently she had lost her red ribbon somewhere.

"Fairy, are you alright?" Apollon asked with worry in his voice.

Loki snickered and stood up from his seat. "You seem awfully out of breath, Kitten!"

Yui's eyes met Loki's. She remembered the day she had met Loki, that was the first thing he had said to her.

"Yui?" A voice said from outside the door.

Yui's eyes widened and she quickly ran up to Loki and hid behind him.

The door opened. "Yui, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have chased you. How's your leg?"

"Leg?" Loki asked and looked behind him at Yui.

"Oh.. it's alright, really. But… is the spider gone now?"

"I just put it back in the terrarium." Daiki reassured her.

"Good." Yui sighed in relief. But when she was about to walk back to her seat, she started limping and realised how much her leg hurt. She had been too scared to notice until now.

"Fairy!"

"Weed!"

"Yui-san!" Apollon, Takeru and Balder exclaimed.

On her right leg, just above her black knee sock, was a big bruise.

"Yui-san! Are you alright?" Sif asked.

"I-I'm fine, I just lost my balance when I was running and landed on a rock. I'm fine, really." She said.

"If you have finished playing now I'm going to continue where we left off." Thoth sighed.

Yui tried to take another step but it hurt too much and if Loki hadn't caught her she would have fallen to the floor. "Ah, Loki-san, thank you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but.. can you help me to my seat?"

Loki didn't say anything but led her to her desk and helped her to sit down on the chair.

"Thank you." Yui smiled.

…

When the lesson was over, everyone gathered by Yui's desk.

"I'm really sorry, Yui." Daiki apologized again.

"It's alright, Daiki, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."

"But still… I shouldn't have chased after you. I know how much you hate spiders."

"I've accepted your apology, let's put it behind us." Yui smiled at him.

"But how's the leg, Yui-san? Does it still hurt?" Sif asked.

"It still hurts a little but I'll be fine."

"Sooo… our clumsy Weed is afraid of spiders, huh?" Takeru asked with a grin, trying to change the subject.

Yui shivered. "Ugh.."

The gods began to laugh.

"You really surprised us when you just jumped out of the window like that." Sif laughed.

"It was very amusing." Thor added.

"Guys…" Yui sighed.

…

After a while they decided to continue with their training so they would be prepared for "the big day". They had offered to help Yui to her room but she told them she would be able to walk by herself as long as she took it easy.

She then realised it was a mistake not to accept the help when she remembered she had to take the stairs to get to her room. But there was no turning back now, she had to make it on her own since no one was there to help her. She grabbed the railing and began to drag herself up the stairs.

"Ugh.. Why didn't I accept the help?" She sighed.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" She said and turned her head. "Loki-san?"

"Need help, Kitten?" He asked and winked at her.

"Ah, um… if you don't mind.."

Loki didn't hesitate to lift her up and was now holding her bridal style.

"L-Loki-san?" Yui exclaimed. "Y-You don't need to carry me!"

Loki didn't say anything, instead he began to walk up the stairs with Yui in his arms. When they reached the top Yui said that he could put her down, but he refused, and carried her all the way to her room, ignoring her protests. Loki carried her inside and put her down on the bed. He remembered when she had fallen asleep in his arms and he had to carry her back to her room, he also remembered how he almost had kissed her that night.

"Well, see you around, Kitten." Loki smirked and turned around to leave.

"Loki-san."

He stopped. "What?"

"Please don't leave."

"Huh? You want to sleep together again?" He grinned.

"N-No! I… I just want to talk to you."

"... Alright." Loki said. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I… I want to apologize for yesterday." Yui said, looking down at her legs.

"Huh? What for?"

"I was really glad that you were back but I acted like I was mad at you, I'm sorry."

"Well, I _did_ hurt you when I explained why I didn't say anything." Loki said.

"But still, I had no right to think that I had the right to know where you were when no one else knew either." Yui felt so stupid. "I'm not more special to you than everyone else is." She added. "So… can you forgive me for my outburst yesterday?"

There was no answer.

"Loki-san?" Yui said as her gaze shifted from her legs to Loki.

She barely had time to react when she suddenly felt how Loki's arm sneaked around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." He said in a low voice.

Yui looked up to see his face.

Loki's eyes were directed on something straight ahead and he didn't turn to look at her, he then hung his head and his bangs covered his eyes. "I know you were worried and I shouldn't have left without telling you, I'm sorry."

Yui's eyes widened. Loki had apologized. _**The **_Loki had actually apologized for something!

Her eyes softened again and she leaned against him to rest her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. '_I'm not going to hold back this time..._' Loki thought. He began to let go of her and Yui looked up at him in confusion. "Loki-san?"

Loki turned his body around so that he was facing her, or rather, he was leaning over her. His light blue eyes were serious and looked straight into hers.

"L-Loki-"

He put his left hand on her shoulder to silence her, then he slowly leaned forward, giving her time to refuse him if she wanted.

She didn't.

Yui began to close her eyes as his face came closer to hers. She opened her mouth slightly and she too began to lean forward.

Their lips came closer to each other until they finally met.

The kiss was gentle at first but Loki quickly took the initiative to deepen it. Yui followed his lead and hugged him around his neck. Loki's arms sneaked around her waist to hold her closer, if that was even possible. He began to guide her backwards, never breaking the kiss and Yui soon found herself lying on her back with Loki on top of her. Yui knew what was about to happen and now was her only chance to stop it... but she didn't want to.

And one thing was clear, they were not going to join the others for dinner that evening.

**A/N: A new chapter is coming up next week! Please review and I'll see you soon! ^-^**


	13. The time has almost come

**Previously:**

Yui knew what was about to happen and now was her only chance to stop it... but she didn't want to.

And one thing was clear, they were not going to join the others for dinner that evening.

**Now:**

When Yui woke up the following day she was feeling a little sore but it wasn't so bad as she first thought it would be. Right now she was lying beside Loki with her left arm resting on his chest. She smiled and moved away from him, she wanted to take a shower before breakfast.

She was just about to jump out of bed when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going, Kitten?" Loki smirked at her.

Yui blushed and said, "S-Shower?"

"Alone?"

"Huh? Of course I'm going alone."

Loki grinned before he pulled her back onto the bed and positioned himself over her. "Want company?"

"L-Loki-san…"

"I promise I won't do anything inappropriate." He smiled innocently.

"... That was probably the biggest lie ever, Loki-san."

…

Daiki was eating breakfast with Balder, Thor and Sif in the dining room.

"Do you think Yui is alright now?" Daiki asked. "I still feel bad for what happened to her leg."

"Oh I think she's more than alright." Sif smiled and took a sip of her tea, she looked very satisfied for some reason.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Daiki asked.

Balder and Thor looked at each other, they knew Loki had spent the night with Yui and weren't sure how Daiki would take it. Daiki had been eating dinner in his room yesterday, probably because he still felt guilty, so he didn't know that Loki and Yui had skipped dinner to be together instead.

The gods all liked Yui but they weren't blind, they could see how close Loki and Yui were now. They had all figured it out when Loki had given her the heart shaped necklace on her birthday. But she was still their precious friend and they wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

"Loki went after Yui-san yesterday. He realized she would need to take the stairs to get to her room, so he ran off to help her." Sif said and took another sip. "He still hasn't returned." She finished.

Daiki looked down at his plate. "... I see." He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Do you think they… did it?"

Daiki's sudden and question made Balder spit out the tea in his mouth and he started coughing.

"Think they did it? Of course they did it!" Sif said.

"How do you know! ?" Daiki exclaimed.

"Just a feeling I have."

Meanwhile, Thor was wiping away the tea Balder had spit on him from his uniform.

…

"Loki-san, no! Take it away!"

"Why? It's just a harmless little spider." Loki laughed.

He was chasing her around the room with a small spider he had found in the bathroom after they had taken a shower together and Yui immediately regretted she had told him her leg was fine now and didn't hurt anymore.

**Flashback:**

Loki stood in front of the bathroom mirror, he was drying his long red hair with a pink towel he had borrowed from Yui. Or rather, took without asking. Yui stood a bit further away from him, she was putting on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top.

She threw a glance at him. Loki was only wearing his pants and Yui had to look away so he wouldn't see her blush.

Loki was almost done when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye, so he turned his head so that he was facing the wall.

"Loki-san, are you almost do-"

"Kitten."

"Um, yes?"

"How's your leg?"

**End of flashback:**

Daiki was standing outside Yui's room, he could hear laughter and shouting coming from inside. For a minute he just stood there, waiting for the right moment to knock. Another minute passed before he finally decided to do it.

…

"Throw it out, throw it out!" Yui shouted from the chair she was standing on.

Loki was holding the spider in one of its legs, ready to throw it out the window. "Alright, alright." Loki said before he dropped it. "Goodbye spider! Let's play again soon!" He called after it.

"Ugh…" Yui sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

Yui jumped down from the chair and adjusted her clothes before she went to open the locked door.

"Daiki, good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning. Have you slept well?"

"Yes, I-" Then Yui remembered what she and Loki had done. "Umm..."

"It's alright, Yui. I understand." Daiki said. He looked away from her and his eyes traveled to Loki who was standing by the open window in only his pants.

"Prankster."

"Nitwit." They _"greeted" _each other.

"I see that you have had fun." Daiki said.

"Oh it was fun alright." Loki smirked. "And _pleasant_." He added.

Daiki frowned and Loki frowned back.

"So, umm, Daiki? Was it something you wanted?" Yui asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Right, I was wondering if you want to practice swordplay later today?"

"Of course, before dinner?"

"That's fine, see you later Yui." Daiki said before he turned around to leave.

"Bye, Daiki." Yui smiled after him.

…

Later that day, Loki was strolling around the corridors with Thor, Balder and Sif, waiting for Yui to finish practicing with Daiki so they all could eat together.

"So, you and Yui-san, huh?" Sif said.

"Mind your own business, Sif." Loki said.

"Come on now, Loki! Tell me!"

"I'm not going to tell you _anything_." He grinned at her.

"You're so mean!"

Balder stopped walking. "Loki."

"What?"

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean, Balder?" Loki asked, confused.

"Are you going to stay by her side or are you going to throw her away when you get tired of her?"

Loki's eyes widened.

"We all know how easily you lose interest in things." Sif said.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

Loki's face became serious, they actually believed he was just playing with her. "First of all, Yui is not a _thing_. And second, I'm _never_ going to throw her away."

Balder's eyes widened in surprise, he had never seen Loki being so serious about something like… love. Then he closed his eyes and smiled, he could see it in Loki's eyes that he cared about Yui-san very much. "I believe you, Loki. Don't disappoint me."

Loki walked over to Balder and put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "I would never disappoint you, Balder!" He grinned. "Come on, let's rescue Kitten from that mollycoddle!"

Loki dragged Balder away and Sif and Thor looked at each other. "Mollycoddle?" They said at the same time.

…

Yui and Daiki had just finished their practicing and were heading back into the school building.

"You're really good, Yui. I might as well promote you."

"Really?" Yui asked.

"When we get back home of course."

They went through the entrance and started walking towards their rooms, both of them wanted to take a shower before having dinner with the others.

"Fairy! Daiki-Daiki!" Apollon called.

"Apollon-san." Yui greeted.

Apollon was running towards them and he looked troubled. "What's wrong?" Yui asked when he stopped in front of them.

"We need to gather in the great hall… now." Apollon said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked as he and Tsukito rounded a corner. Hades appeared as well. "Zeus has something to show us." He said.

…

"Huh? They're done already?" Sif asked, she couldn't see Yui or Daiki anywhere.

"They must have gone to their rooms to take a shower." Balder said.

"I just remembered I forgot something in Kitten's room." Loki said. He started to walk away but Thor grabbed his hood to stop him from leaving. "Loki."

"What?" Loki said with annoyance in his voice.

"Loki, leave poor Yui-san alone so she can enjoy her shower." Sif said.

"She can enjoy it with me. Thor, let go of me." Loki said, struggling to get away.

"Hey!"

The four friends turned their heads and saw Dionysus and Poseidon standing outside the school entrance.

"We need to gather in the great hall!" Dionysus called.

…

When Yui, Daiki, Hades, Apollon, Takeru and Tsukito entered the great hall they noticed a long table in front of the stairs.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tsukito said.

"Are we supposed to sit down?" Daiki asked.

A moment later, Dionysus and Poseidon entered with Loki, Thor, Balder and Sif. Thoth and Anubis came through another door.

"Thoth-sama, do you know what's happening?" Daiki asked.

"Zeus only said he needed to show us something."

"Everyone, sit down." Zeus said as he was walking down the red wide stairs.

…

When everyone was seated, Zeus moved to sit at the far end of the table. "I have called you all here to show you something interesting I saw today when I was watching the humans." He said.

A floating mirror appeared above his head.

"Look closely."

The screen showed two young men walking down the street, the older looking man had dark hair and wore glasses and the younger looking man had light hair.

"Manabu, Jun? !" Yui exclaimed.

"You know them, Kusanagi?" Hades asked.

"They're my older brothers." Yui explained.

The screen zoomed in on the two men. "Do you have any idea where Yui might be?" Jun asked.

"Who knows. If what they said on the news is true, then I just hope she's alright." Manabu said.

A black car stopped right beside them. Manabu and Jun stopped when two men stepped out of the car and approached them. "Kusanagi Manabu and Kusanagi Jun?" One of them said.

"Yes?" Jun said.

"You two will have to come with us."

"Why?" Manabu asked.

"We have some questions to ask regarding your sister."

The floating mirror disappeared.

"Wait! What happened to them? Are they alright? What about my parents?" Yui cried out.

"Calm down, Kusanagi." Zeus said. "They are both fine and so are your parents. But the humans are taking this very seriously and humans all around the world are coming to Japan to help or to see if the rumors are true. They believe you've been abducted by aliens and are preparing themselves for invasion."

"Aliens?" Daiki asked. "They watch too much television."

"Television?" Poseidon and Sif said.

"When we visit earth I want you to stick to the plan and try to act as human as possible. We are going to show them that we mean no harm and want peace, is that understood?" Zeus said.

Everyone nodded.

"And one more thing." Zeus turned to Daiki. "That woman who took the pictures, you might know her as Harumi."

"Harumi? My new student?" Daiki asked in surprise.

The floating mirror appeared again and this time it showed the image of a young woman. Harumi was a 22 year old woman with shoulder length light brown hair and green eyes. Yui had only met her a few times.

"Well, that woman has certainly caused trouble for us." Takeru said.

"I don't think she meant any harm, Takeru." Daiki said.

"But still."

"The humans believe they're going to be attacked, we need to be very careful." Tsukito said.

"I'm sure they're going to calm down once they see that Yui-san and Daiki-san are unharmed." Balder said.

"We can show them we are friendly by surprising them with fireworks! Fireworks!" Apollon exclaimed.

"… We're screwed." Daiki sighed.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy you like this story :D Expect the next chapter to be up in 1-3 days!**


	14. To earth we go

**Previously:**

"The humans believe they're going to be attacked, we need to be very careful." Tsukito said.

"I'm sure they're going to calm down once they see that Yui-san and Daiki-san are unharmed." Balder said.

"We can show them we are friendly by surprising them with fireworks! Fireworks!" Apollon exclaimed.

"… We're screwed." Daiki sighed.

**Now:**

The day finally came.

Everyone had been restless the few remaining days and just wanted to get the "invasion" over with. Yui was getting really nervous but tried to hide it the best she could, she definitely didn't want to ruin the plan. She stood in front of her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. '_I can't go back to earth in only my nightgown._' She thought. '_And where did Loki-san go?_'

…

Loki hurried in the direction of Balder's room. He was supposed to meet him, Thor and Sif there half an hour ago. When he was almost there he noticed that Balder was waiting for him outside the room. "Loki, where have you been?"

"Sorry, sorry, Balder!" Loki apologized, but the look of satisfaction on his face said that he wasn't sorry at all. "Do you have it?"

"Of course, Sif-san made sure it was here on time." Balder said.

…

Yui had about an hour left before they were going to gather outside the academy. Loki had disappeared about 15 minutes ago and she still hadn't found anything to wear.

There was knock on the door.

"Just a min-" But Yui couldn't finish the sentence before the door flew open.

"Yui-san, good morning!" Sif greeted.

"Ah, good morning." Yui's eyes widened when she saw that Sif was in her god form. She was wearing a long green dress with wide sleeves. Her, usually waist long, golden hair was longer and ended just below her butt and it was more wavy now than before.

"You haven't changed yet? Good, because we have prepared something for you." Sif said.

…

Daiki was sitting on the bed in his room, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked down at his watch. '_10 minutes._' He thought and jumped out of bed.

He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him, then he headed towards the academy's main entrance.

When he was getting closer to the exit he suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. He was really going to miss this place… He had made new friends and he really hoped the plan would work, so he didn't have to separate from them. He wanted to get to know them better.

He looked at the wall beside him. On it hung Yui's portrait of them all together, she had just finished it yesterday and they all thought that this would be a good spot to hang it on.

**Flashback:**

"Please everyone, stand still." Yui pleaded.

"You heard her you fool! Daiki shouted.

"You're taking up too much space!" Loki shouted back.

"Enough, just stand still already!" Sif shouted at them.

"I think I should be the one to stand in the middle." Balder said.

"No, Bal-Bal, it definitely should be me." Apollon said.

**End of flashback:**

It had taken a while but she had managed to finish it before it was too late and the beautiful portrait was now hanging on the wall of the academy.

When Daiki walked outside, he noticed everyone was there but Yui, Sif, Odin and Zeus. As he got closer to them he noticed that something was different and he stopped walking. The gods turned to him and his eyes widened. Their appearances had changed.

"Good morning, Daiki-Daiki!" Apollon waved at him.

"What's wrong, Daiki-san? You look surprised." Dionysus said.

"Wow, you guys look so.. so.." Daiki said.

"Cool? " Takeru finished for him.

"Yeah, that.." Daiki said.

"That's right, you have never seen us in our god forms." Hades said.

"Sorry if we surprised you." Balder said.

"No, no, you don't need to apologize!" Daiki exclaimed.

"We're ready!" Sif called as she and Yui walked outside to meet the rest.

Everyone turned to them and their eyes widened when they saw Yui. She was dressed in a long, white dress with wide sleeves, her hair was hanging loose and she wore red and gold hair jewelry on both sides of her head.

The two women stopped in front of them. "Doesn't she look lovely?" Sif said.

"Indeed." Poseidon said. "Loki has excellent taste in women I must say."

"P-Poseidon-san!" Yui exclaimed and blushed.

"I sure wouldn't mind having a taste of you." He smiled jokingly and winked at her.

Poseidon's sudden forwardness surprised them all and the expression on most of their faces showed signs of jealousy, but no one said anything.

"Hey, hey! Kitten is mine." Loki said and walked up to Yui and put his arm around her waist. Then he whispered in her ear, "You look good by the way."

"You're all here, good." Zeus said as he and Odin approached them.

"We're ready." Thoth said.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do. Yui, Daiki, come with me." Odin said.

Yui was about to follow him when Loki grabbed her hand. "Do you have the ring?"

Yui smiled and and showed him her other hand.

"Good. Be careful, if anything goes wrong I'll be right there."

Yui smiled sweetly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Loki-san."

"Yui, come on let's go." Daiki said.

…

"When I send you back to earth the same light that brought you here will bring you back, the humans are going to be startled and you must calm them down, you will tell them we mean no harm and then we are going to show ourselves, understood?" Odin said.

Both Yui and Daiki nodded.

"Good, and Apollon, Poseidon and Loki will watch over you."

Yui and Daiki didn't have time to say anything before light surrounded them.

It felt like they were floating.

…

"Loki, Poseidon, Apollon, follow Kusanagi and Daiki but stay behind the barrier." Zeus ordered.

**On earth:**

Alot of people had gathered on the streets when they had noticed a strange light coming from the sky, it reminded them of one of those alien lights they had seen in movies... and it scared them.

Some people from the government had come as well and was currently speaking to the people.

"Listen everyone! We do not yet know what caused that light to appear, so please, stay calm until we have figured that out."

People began to scream and point at the light. Something that looked like two people were floating through it and they were getting closer to the ground.

…

"Daiki…" Yui said.

"I know, I'm getting nervous too."

The sound of police sirens echoed through the town.

"I hope they won't shoot at us."

"Well, if they do, that ring will protect you." Daiki said.

Yui gulped.

…

"They are almost at the ground." Poseidon said.

"I hope this will work…" Apollon said.

Loki didn't say anything, his eyes were focused on Yui.

Back at the garden, Zeus and the rest were watching them through a floating mirror.

"This is it." Zeus said.

…

Daiki and Yui were so close to the ground now and the people were either running away or trying to get closer.

"Please everyone, stay calm! It's us, Yui and Daiki. We are the ones who were taken by that light you saw in the pictures!" Yui called down to them.

Right after she finished that sentence, she and Daiki touched the ground.

"YUI!"

Yui turned around and saw her mom, dad and two older brothers running towards her.

"Hello everyone." Yui smiled with tears in her eyes. She knew how worried they must have been.

"Where have you been? Are you alright? And what is that light?!" Her mom cried.

"Mom, I'm fine, I will explain everything."

"Daiki!"

"Daiki-san!"

Two women came running, it was Daiki's mother and Harumi.

"Daiki my boy, are you alright?" His mother asked as she threw her arms around him.

"You two." A tall man in a suit said. "My name is Kenzou and I'm working for the government, have you been released from your captivity?"

"What? No, no, it's not what you think." Yui said.

"Then please, tell us what's going on, young lady. You and that man have been missing and the only clue we had was pictures of you two being taken away by some sort of light."

Yui looked around, the streets were filled with people who all wanted to hear what she had to say. She could tell they were afraid.

"Please, listen to me everyone!" Yui grabbed everyone's attention. "I know most of you have seen pictures or heard about how me and Daiki were kidnapped by aliens. That's not true! I'm familiar with the one who took me and Daiki away, I have met him before and I trust him."

Yui took a deep breath. "He's the god named Zeus. I believe many of you have heard of him."

"Gods don't exist!" Someone shouted.

"Is he going to attack us?" Another cried out.

Yui sighed. "Me and Daiki are going to answer all of your questions but first, I want you to meet a few gods we know. And please don't panic, they're our friends!"

Suddenly, three figures flew down from the sky and landed behind Daiki and Yui. Some people started screaming.

"Everyone, these gods are known as Poseidon, Apollon and Loki." Daiki said.

The humans eyes widened in both fear and excitement.

"They were flying!"

"Are they really gods?"

"We're domed!"

"Oh mighty gods, please take me with you!"

"Silence!" Kenzou shouted. "Who are you people and what do you want?"

"We want peace." Came a voice from above.

Zeus and Odin landed in front of Daiki and Yui.

"I'm Zeus and this is Odin. I'm the one who once brought Kusanagi Yui to my garden to teach a few other gods about humans and love. When Kusanagi returned home, time was restored so no one would know she was gone. Three years ago, the Norse, Greek, Egyptian and Japanese gods had to come together to fight rebels in our worlds. Just recently I summoned Kusanagi once again to ask her to take part in the plan Odin and I had come up with."

"And what plan was that?" Kenzou asked.

"The plan to have gods and humans live together in peace." Odin said.

The humans whispered among themselves, they didn't know what to think of that plan.

"Why did you take my son as well?" Daiki's mother asked.

"We didn't plan to take him, after Kusanagi was brought back to the garden it came to our knowledge that Daiki had been with her, and so, he too was taken away." Zeus explained.

People from the newspapers pushed through the crowd.

"Kusanagi Yui! Are the gods dangerous?"

"They are my friends, I trust they would never hurt anyone." She answered.

"Do you think it's possible for us to live together?"

"I do, I really do. They have all grown on me and I don't know what I would do without them. I believe it's good for all of us, we could learn so much from each other." Yui smiled.

"Do you think others will be as accepting as you?"

"... No, I don't. But I hope we will all get along one day. We just have to realise we're not alone in this world anymore, and accept changes."

"Can you prove they really are gods?"

Before Yui could answer, Loki moved to stand beside her, he was holding a fireball in his hand. "I'm the god of fire, Loki, hope this little party trick can convince you." He then threw the fireball up into the air and it continued to fly straight upwards until it exploded like a firework.

The humans looked shocked but then some of the ladies began to cheer. "That really must be Loki!"

"I read stories about him in school!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Loki-san, come see me any time you want!"

… Well, many of the ladies certainly wouldn't mind having gods around.

Loki put his arm around Yui's waist and said with a smirk, "Sorry ladies, but I'm taken."

In that moment the rest of the gods flew down from the sky.

"There's more of them? !" Someone exclaimed.

"Actually, there's about as many of them as there is of us." Yui said. "But don't be scared, we're not so different from each other."

"Not so different?" A voice came from the crowd. A man in a suit walked forward. "They are dangerous."

All eyes were on him.

"Sir." Kenzou said.

"My name is Naoki, from the government. I have a question for you, Kusanagi Yui. Why didn't you tell anyone about your _**friends**_?"

"Well, I couldn't just tell anyone I had spent almost a year in a garden Zeus-san created. No one would believe me, and besides, I would never betray their trust by telling anyone."

"Tell me about this garden."

Yui looked at Zeus.

"It's an academy." Zeus explained. "A place where gods can learn about humans, with the help of their teacher, Thoth." He said and turned to Thoth who was standing beside Anubis. "And Kusanagi." He added.

"Hmm, I can see that Yui and Daiki have been treated well." Naoki said, looking at Yui's white dress.

He then turned to Zeus and Odin. "Gentlemen, the government would really like to discuss a few things with you so if you could please go with them." A few other people in suits appeared behind him. "I would like to speak in private with Yui and Daiki."

"Why?" Balder asked.

"Oh, there's no need to be suspicious, I just want to hear what more they can tell me to convince me you're not here to take over our planet. I don't like talking about something so serious in the open like this."

"If anything happens to them-" Takeru said.

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise." Naoki said.

"It's alright guys." Yui said, trying to calm them. "We'll be fine."

…

Naoki and two other men drove Yui and Daiki to a building and led them into a room with only a table and a few chairs.

"Please, sit down." Naoki said.

…

Zeus and Odin had followed Kenzou into a building, the remaining gods waited outside. Policemen and people from the military were keeping an eye on them and the large crowd of people were being held at a distance.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." Sif said.

Thor laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Fairy and Daiki-Daiki can take care of themselves." Apollon said.

"And yet, we still worry." Hades said.

…

Naoki was sitting in front of Daiki and Yui, the other two men stood by the door.

"So what you're saying is that the gods only want to live in peace with us and nothing more? They don't want to take over? Don't want to rule? Don't want us to work for them? Nothing?"

"That's right." Daiki said.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth? I mean, it just sounds too good to be true."

"I know how strange this must sound to you but please, you mustn't fear them. Please give them a chance." Yui said.

Naoki stood up from his chair and walked up to one of the windows, his back was turned to them.

"I'm going to tell you what I think. I think this is stupid. Having these _**gods **_here with us is a big mistake, they may be friendly now but what about later? What if it's their plan to gain our trust and then turn their backs on us and make us their slaves?"

"They would never do that!" Yui cried out.

"I will not let that happen." Naoki said and made a gesture to the men by the door.

The two men moved to stand behind their chairs.

"You see Yui, I know you used to hang out with the gods three years ago."

Yui's eyes widened.

**A/N: A new chapter as promised, next chapter will be up in a few days!**


	15. Trouble arises

**Previously:**

"I'm going to tell you what I think. I think this is stupid. Having these _**gods **_here with us is a big mistake, they may be friendly now but what about later? What if it's their plan to gain our trust and then turn their backs on us and make us their slaves?"

"They would never do that!" Yui cried out.

"I will not let that happen." Naoki said and made a gesture to the men by the door.

The two men moved to stand behind their chairs.

"You see Yui, I know you used to hang out with the gods three years ago."

Yui's eyes widened.

**Now:**

"One day when I was taking a walk at the park I just happened to see them there." Naoki said. "They looked different back then but it was definitely them, I guess they can change their forms to look more human, huh? And then you arrived, Yui. I thought it was a little strange for a young girl like you to meet so many guys at once but I decided to ignore it since it was none of my business. But when I came back another day, you were all back as well, and this time I saw something interesting. Two of them were having a race and suddenly one of them made water with his bare hands and threw it on the other guy, who in return threw a fireball! Then I realised, those guys couldn't possibly be humans, so I decided to come to the park every day and find out more. But one day, you all just disappeared. For three years I waited and when I heard that a woman had taken pictures of two people being abducted, I immediately recognized you in one of them."

Naoki threw the pictures on the table.

"Even if you say they won't do anything to harm us they are still too powerful, I mean, they're gods for heaven's sake!"

"Naoki, please…" Yui said.

"Be quiet! You two have betrayed your own kind!"

He looked at the two men. "Take Daiki away and lock him up, I'm going to deal with Yui myself."

"No!" Daiki shouted and stood up from the chair, but the men grabbed his arms and started to drag him away.

"Daiki!" Yui cried after him. "Yui!" Daiki called back.

The door closed behind them.

"Now, Yui, you just became a part of _**my **_plan." Naoki smirked at her.

…

Out on the streets even more people had gathered and the police and military had a difficult time keeping them away. "Don't try to get closer, people!" A police woman warned.

"Gods! Please introduce yourselves to us!" A man from the crowd called.

"Yes, please do! You all look so dreamy!" A woman called.

"We want to know!" Another woman cried out.

"Should we?" Dionysus asked.

"What harm would it do?" Sif said.

"Alright everyone, if you want to know who we are we're going to tell you!" Apollon exclaimed. "I am the Greek god of the sun, Apollon."

"I am Hades, the Greek god of the underworld."

"I'm the Japanese god of the moon, Totsuka Tsukito."

"The Japanese god of the sea and storms, Takeru."

"I am Balder, the Norse god of light."

"Loki, the Norse god of fire."

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth. And this is Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead."

"I'm Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts and earthquakes."

"Dionysus, I'm the Greek god of wine and fertility."

"Norse god of thunder, Thor."

"And I am Sif, the Norse goddess of harvest."

…

"W-what are you planning, Naoki?" Yui asked.

"I'm going to use you to control them." Naoki grinned at her. "I do not believe they're harmless but I do believe you mean a lot to them. If I control you, I control them."

Naoki took a few steps closer to her.

"You cannot use them like that! I will not allow it!" Yui shouted and stood up. "I would rather die than see them being used by people like you, who is too afraid and blind to see that not all things that are more powerful than humans are bad!"

"Yui, Yui, Yui... I am not going to stand by and watch all the gods take over what we humans have created."

Naoki was now standing right in front of her. "You are my ticket to get rid of them and at the same time, become more powerful."

Yui's eyes widened and she tried to take a step back to get away from him but Naoki was fast and grabbed her wrist before her foot could touch the floor. "You _**are **_going to help me, Yui."

Yui closed her eyes, her wrist hurt and she was afraid of what he would do.

Suddenly, the ring on her finger began to glow and a strong force pushed Naoki away from her. He flew across the room and into the wall. Yui looked down at her finger. The ring… The ring reacted on her feelings!

…

Daiki was dragged through a long corridor by the two men.

"Let go of me you bastards!" Daiki shouted.

They didn't say anything.

"If anything happens to Yui-"

"You think you were the only one with a plan?" One of the men said.

Daiki looked at the man in confusion.

"Naoki is planning to control the gods by using Yui, and when his plan succeed, _**we**_ are going to be rewarded for helping him." The other said.

Daiki's eyes widened and he screamed, "NO!"

Daiki fought against them, his strength and sudden movements caught them off guard and they lost their grip on him. One of the men grabbed his shirt in desperation and the other one lost his balance when Daiki kicked him in the leg. Daiki punched the other one in the face and the man let go of Daiki's shirt as he fell to the ground.

Daiki remembered how the men had locked every door they had passed through, he would never make it back to Yui without help. He quickly made the decision to run in the direction the two men had been taking him and try to find a way out.

He could hear shouts coming from behind him as he rounded a corner and ran down the stairs.

...

Naoki groaned as he was trying to get up from the floor. "What was that?"

Yui was too shocked to say anything.

"How did you do that?" Naoki asked again.

Yui didn't answer him, instead she ran for the door. It was locked, the two men who had taken Daiki away must have locked it.

"It's useless, Yui. You are not going anywhere." Naoki said and finally managed to stand up.

"Let me out!" Yui shouted.

Naoki held up a key. "You want this?" He smirked. "Then tell me what protected you."

"I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"That's too bad, because if you don't, your friend Daiki will be killed."

"!"

He put the key back into his pocket and took out a cellphone. "One call, Yui. That's all it takes."

"Alright, alright!" Yui cried out. "It's this ring." She said and held up her hand. "It was given to me for protection."

"I see. Give it to me."

"W-What? No…"

"Want me to make that phone call?"

"..."

"Well?"

Yui slowly removed the ring from her finger. '_I cannot risk Daiki's life..._' She thought.

"Good girl, now, toss it to me."

Yui did as she was told and tossed it across the room.

Naoki caught it and brought it closer to his face so he could inspect it. "Interesting. Did the gods make this? And what more can they make?" He asked himself. He put the ring into his pocket and took a few steps towards Yui.

"Please, Naoki." Yui whispered and took a step back. "Don't do this."

"There is no turning back now." He smirked as he raised his hand.

The last thing Yui remembered before everything went black was the feeling of pain.

…

Almost two hours had passed and still no signs of either Yui and Daiki or Zeus and Odin. The gods were getting worried.

"Does anyone remember in what direction they went?" Takeru asked.

"Thor, I don't like this. We have no idea where Yui-san or Daiki-san are." Sif said.

"I remember Fairy telling us about the strange boxes they call 'cars', they are very fast and apparently you can travel far away with them." Apollon said.

"Damn it, where is she?" Loki hissed.

"Calm down, Loki. I'm sure both Yui-san and Daiki-san are fine." Balder said and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"The ring will protect her." Dionysus said.

Balder removed his hand and said, "That's right, as long as she has the ring no one can-"

"GUYS!" Someone shouted.

The gods turned around and saw Daiki running towards them. Sweat was running down his face, he had run far and long and he looked stressed and scared. He also had a few cuts on his face and hands.

"Daiki-san, what's wrong! ?" Sif cried out.

Daiki stopped in front of them, he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. "Yu-Yui… she's.. she's in trouble..." He panted.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Thoth asked as he walked forward and stood in front of him.

"That Naoki guy… he wants to control you.. and he's going to use.. Yui to do so.."

All the gods eyes widened, their plan had backfired and now Yui was in danger.

"Why did you leave Yui alone with him! ?" Loki shouted.

"I had no choice! Naoki's two men took me away and locked all the doors we passed through! I managed to to get out of the building by breaking a window but I knew I wouldn't be able to save Yui by myself so I ran away to find you!"

The door to the building, where Odin and Zeus were meeting with Kenzou and a few other men from the government, opened. Zeus was the first to come out, Odin and Kenzou were close behind.

"Everyone, I'm afraid we have a problem." Zeus said.

"We know that already! Weed's in trouble and we must save her!" Takeru shouted.

"How did you know?" Kenzou asked.

"I just told them." Daiki said. "I managed to escape and ran back here to get help."

"All of you, follow us." Odin said before he turned around and headed back into the building.

…

Kenzou was typing something on a box the humans called a 'computer'.

"Just recently, Naoki sent this video to us. He must have recorded it using his own computer." He explained and moved out of the way so the gods could see.

**The video:**

"Hello gods." Naoki said. "I'm sorry I have to do this but you're giving me no choice. I can't just let you come here and take over what we humans have built up with our bare hands."

Naoki walked closer to the screen and sat down on the chair in front of the table his computer was placed on.

"I have a plan as well, Zeus. Before you all disappeared I used to follow Yui and the gods to the park where they used to meet three years ago, so I know how much she means to them. It wasn't very hard to figure out actually, they were constantly trying to impress her." He smirked. "But honestly, when you appeared today I wasn't very happy, but then I realised… why not take advantage of the gods feelings for Yui and make them do as I say?"

Naoki took out Yui's ring from his pocket. "You gave this ring to her didn't you? When I grabbed her it sent me flying across the room and into a wall, that hurt you know. Then I threatened to kill her friend, Daiki, if she didn't give the ring to me."

He put the ring back in his pocket.

"You should have heard her. The foolish woman said she would rather die than have me use her against you. I guess you must mean a lot to her as well."

He stood up from the chair.

"Let's make a deal. You give me more of these magic things you have, and I…" Naoki turned the computer sideways.

"... won't kill Yui."

The gods gasped, Yui was tied to a chair. She was unconscious and she had a black eye from when Naoki had struck her. She had a few other bruises on her face and arms as well, apparently he had kicked her a few times after she had fallen to the floor.

The video ended and the screen turned black.

"The bastard!" Loki shouted. "I'll _**kill**_ him!"

"Loki…" Thor said.

"I am willing to help you save your friend and I'm sure that many of the people outside will help you as well." Kenzou said.

"That's good to hear." Zeus said.

"Let's come up with a plan." Odin said and walked over to an open window. "Hugin! Munin!" He called.

**A/N: Ooooo… How's this going to end? ;) Next chapter will be out in 3-6 days!**


	16. Help is on the way

**Previously:**

"The bastard!" Loki shouted. "I'll _**kill**_ him!"

"Loki…" Thor said.

"I am willing to help you save your friend and I'm sure that many of the people outside will help you as well." Kenzou said.

"That's good to hear." Zeus said.

"Let's come up with a plan." Odin said and walked over to an open window. "Hugin! Munin!" He called.

**Now:**

A second later, two ravens flew in through the window and landed on Odin's shoulders.

"Crows?" Daiki said.

"Ravens." Thor corrected.

"What is there to know about this Naoki?" Zeus asked Kenzou.

"He has always been a man who wants control of everything, I didn't think he would attempt to control you, though. I mean, you're gods. After Yui's speech and the talk I had with you, I believe you all mean well. I actually find this very interesting, to have gods walk among us, and I believe many of the people outside wouldn't mind having you around. Especially the ladies." Kenzou said.

"Then let's go outside and ask the humans for help." Dionysus said.

"Yeah, let's go." Daiki said.

…

About half an hour later Yui started to wake up, her body and face hurt and she couldn't move. "Ugh…" She groaned.

"Hello, Yui."

Yui slowly opened one of her eyes, the other was too swollen, and saw a blurry vision of Naoki.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're still in the same room. My two men came back and said that your friend Daiki has escaped. Those two idiots were beaten by a single man, how disappointing." Naoki sighed.

'_Daiki escaped? That's good._' Yui thought and felt relieved.

"Yui."

"Hm?"

"The dress you're wearing…"

"What about it?"

"It's very beautiful, it doesn't look Japanese, though…"

"T-The Norse gods gave it to me as a present."

"I see, the Norse gods, huh?"

Naoki took a chair and placed it in front of Yui and sat down. "Tell me more about them."

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"You're not going to say anything?"

"You want to control them. I will not tell you more, you will only use what I say against them." Yui frowned at him.

"Clever girl. And here I thought we could have a nice chat." Naoki smirked.

"You won't be able to overthrow them." Yui stated.

"Oh?"

"They're stronger and more powerful than you, they can kill you in a second."

"So you admit it's too dangerous to have them live with us?"

"I didn't say that. I said they can kill you in a second… but they won't. They are good people and I trust them. What I'm saying is, just because someone is _capable_ of doing bad things doesn't mean they will do it. Not if the heart is in the right place."

"Nonsense." Naoki said as he stood up. "I need a cup of coffee." He said before he left the room.

"Take your time…" Yui said to herself.

She looked around the room. Further away from her on the table she saw a knife, a piece of cloth and a towel. '_Is he going to blindfold me, kill me and then wipe away the blood with a towel? ! _' She thought.

Then she heard something that sounded like flapping wings. She looked up and saw two birds flying through the slightly open window and landed on the chair in front of her.

"Ravens?" She said to herself.

The birds studied her for a moment, then, one of them started flying around the room. It looked like it was looking for something.

Yui remembered the story about Odin's two ravens. "Could it be..?"

The raven who was standing on the chair suddenly flew towards her and landed on her lap. Yui began to feel hopeful and smiled down at the bird. If these two birds were Odin's, then that meant her friends would be here soon.

If her hands weren't tied up she would have patted the raven in gratitude for giving her hope.

…

Out on the streets the gods had just finished speaking with the humans, including Yui's family and Daiki's mother. Many reporters were there with their cameramen, and they were all sending live. The gods had really managed to charm the humans, so many people had stepped forward and offered to help. Most of them believed the gods were good and some even used to pray to them.

"Lady Sif, I am a farmer who has read a lot about the Norse gods, I pray to you every year." An older man said and bowed to her. "It would be my honor to assist you."

"I thank you for that, kind farmer. And I also thank you for understanding." Sif smiled sweetly and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kunio, my lady."

"Balder-san!"

"Balder-san, I love you!"

"Balder-san, please look my way!"

"I'm honored you asked me for help!"

"I will do anything for you!"

Balder spoke to them, "I am really grateful to you for being so understanding and kind, I have faith in you all!"

"So many people…" Takeru sighed.

"It can't be helped. By helping each other, our faith in each other can grow." Tsukito said.

Apollon and Dionysus walked up to Zeus.

"Father." Apollon said

"I know you're worried, Apollon, but fear not, we will bring Kusanagi back. I owe her for all the things she has done for us, I will not abandon her now."

Unknown to them, a lot of humans had been listening to the conversation and the humans who once were sceptical were beginning to feel ashamed for even believing the gods were bad.

"Zeus." Odin said. "Look."

Zeus and everyone else looked up to the sky. Hugin and Munin had returned.

They landed on Odin's shoulders. Hugin carried a knife in his beak, Oden took it and the two ravens started telling him about what they had seen and heard. Odin nodded and turned to the others. "Yui is awake and conscious and this knife was found in the room she's being held in. If this is the only weapon he had, then he isn't armed anymore. We might be able to save her without anyone getting hurt."

"Oh _someone_ is going to get hurt alright." Loki hissed.

…

"Damn it!" Naoki cursed. He was looking for something under the table.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Where is it! ?"

"Where is what?"

"The knife!"

"I haven't seen no knife."

Naoki came out from under the table and scratched his head. "Where is the damn thing?"

"Sir." One of his two men said as he entered the room.

"Have you idiot seen the knife?" Naoki asked.

"No sir, but the helicopter is ready."

"Helicopter?" Yui asked.

"I can't take any risks, we're not staying here. I cannot make it so easy for them to take you back." Naoki said and took out his cellphone. "We're leaving soon, I'm just going to make a call."

"Sir." The other man said as he came through the door.

"What?"

"The security camera caught something interesting you might want to see."

"This better be good." Naoki said and left the room with the two men.

The moment they disappeared Yui immediately began to search for something on the ceiling.

'_Oh no…_' She thought.

In the corner of the ceiling was a security camera.

'_The ravens!_'

She was in trouble now, that security camera must definitely have caught the two ravens.

…

"Come on, we don't have a moment to lose!" Poseidon said and opened the door to a police car.

The rest followed his lead and jumped into the cars that stood parked and to each car they received a walkie talkie so they could contact each other. The police had just finished telling the gods how to use them.

"Daiki, lead the way. Hugin and Munin will guide us from the sky as well." Odin said before he opened the door to a car and sat down in the backseat. Daiki quickly jumped inside the same car and sat down in the passenger seat. A police woman started the car and together with many other police and civilian cars, they drove off to find the building where Yui was being held.

They hadn't been driving for long when the gods suddenly started to fiddle with the different buttons in the cars. Dionysus was in the passenger seat beside a policeman. "What does this do?" He asked as he pushed the button.

All the side windows went down at the same time and Dionysus, Apollon and Hades jumped at the sudden movements.

"Don't touch any buttons!" The policeman said and pushed a button that made the windows close again.

"Did I cause misfortune again?" Hades asked anxiously. He looked like he was going to break down any second now.

"...?" The policeman threw Dionysus a strange look.

"He is always like that." Dionysus said.

Kenzou was driving his own car. He had Zeus beside him and Balder and Loki were in the back.

"How long will it take to get there?" Balder asked.

"Only your friend and the birds know where it is." Kenzou answered.

His cellphone started to ring.

He took it out from his pocket with one hand and steered the car with the other. "It's Naoki…I'll put it on speaker so you can hear him."

Zeus took the walkie talkie from Kenzou's jacket. "Which button?"

"Um, that one." Kenzou said.

Zeus held the walkie talkie close to his mouth and said, "Everyone, Naoki is calling, listen to this."

Kenzou then answered the call and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Hello Kenzou. Nice day isn't it?_"

Loki and Balder frowned.

"Naoki." Kenzou said in a serious tone. "You don't have to do this, let the woman go."

"_I'm not letting her go, not until the gods surrenders._"

"You can't win this, Naoki."

"_Oh, can't I?_"

"Please stop this, it's madness. Are you so afraid of changes you have to use methods like violence and kidnapping?"

"_You don't understand. I don't want them here, they're going to kill us all and take over our planet!"_

Kenzou's eyes met Zeus's for a second before he focused on the road again.

"I seriously doubt that, _**sir**_."

"_Then you're a fool! Just like this stupid woman!_"

In the background, they heard the sound of a slap and a cry from Yui.

"Yui!" They gods exclaimed.

"_Are the gods listening?_"

"They are, Naoki, and they're not happy…" Kenzou said.

"_Then tell them that I just saw something interesting on the security cameras. Ravens? Really?_ _You sent ravens to steal the knife from me?_" He laughed."_Anyway, we'll be __**long**__ gone soon, so you better hurry._" He laughed before he hung up the phone… he thought. They could still hear him, which meant he had missed the button which would end the call and apparently he had put his cellphone somewhere further away because the sound was lower than before.

…

Naoki hung up the phone, put it on the table and walked up to his men.

"We're leaving, take our things to the helicopter." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." They said and turned around to leave.

Yui's cheek stung from the slap Naoki had given her. From the corner of her eye she could see him approaching her again and her body tensed, afraid she would receive another slap. Naoki sat down on the chair in front of her. "I just remembered something." He said.

Yui prepared herself for a second slap... but it never came.

"That Norse god with the long red hair, what is your relationship with him?"

"..."

"I saw how he put his arm around you. Are you close?"

"... Why do you want to know?" Yui asked.

"Or maybe you're close to _**all**_ of them?"

"They're my friends, of course we're close."

"Will you get a high position when they have taken over?"

"What?" Yui asked in confusion.

"I mean, are you going to rule by their side? Is that why you're helping them take over? You want power?"

"The only one who wants to rule and have power here is you. I should have known, some of us humans are simply too ignorant to see the great opportunities. There's so much we could learn from each other, and just think about all the problems in the world we can solve if we work together. There's no need for us to fight against each other!"

Naoki slapped her again, on the same spot as before.

"_Touch her again and I'll burn you alive!_"

"What was that?" Naoki said to himself. He stood up, turned around and looked at the table where his cellphone was. "Didn't I hang up?"

"Loki-san!" Yui cried out.

**A/N: I will give you the next chapter in about 5 days or less, if I have time. Stay tuned and thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**


	17. The start of a new beginning

**Previously:**

Naoki slapped her again, on the same spot as before.

"_Touch her again and I'll burn you alive!_"

"What was that?" Naoki said to himself. He stood up, turned around and looked at the table where his cellphone was. "Didn't I hang up?"

"Loki-san!" Yui cried out.

**Now:**

"_Yui, we're comi-!_"

Naoki hung up before Loki could finish the sentence. "Loki, huh?"

Yui didn't say anything.

"Loki… the mischievous god of fire. I've heard of him, the god who creates problems everywhere he goes. He's evil and very dangerous, definitely not someone to get involved with. He's Asgard's very own troublemaker..."

Yui thought it seemed like Naoki was talking more to himself than to her. It was like he was reading facts from a book. He didn't even know Loki, he just assumed he was evil because the books and stories said so. "You're wrong… Loki-san is more than that." Yui said.

Naoki turned to look at her.

"He's not so bad as you think he is. He funny to be around and he can be very caring when he wants to. Sure, he plays pranks a lot but that's just who he is and it's kind of charming in its own way. He makes me laugh and feel safe and I wouldn't want him any other way. And… he's always there when I need him." Yui smiled and looked down at the floor, she could feel her cheeks turning red.

Naoki's eyes widened a little. "That expression… Are you in love with him?"

…

"He hung up." Kenzou said.

"Damn it!" Loki shouted and kicked the seat in front of him, which made Zeus turn his head and threw him a glare for his childish behaviour.

"We must hurry, he's going to keep hurting Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed.

"_Can't these boxes go any faster? !_" They heard Takeru shout through the walkie talkie.

"_Be still, Totsuka Takeru. The box is going to tip over._" Tsukito said.

"_For the twelfth time! It's not a box!_" They could hear a policeman shout at the two Japanese gods.

…

"W-What are you saying?" Yui asked and turned her head away to hide her blushing face. '_I don't know what he will do if he finds out._' She thought.

"You don't need to answer, your expression said it all." Naoki frowned.

"My relationship with Loki-san has nothing to do with you." She dared to say, completely forgetting that she might get slapped for talking to him like that.

…

"There it is!" Daiki exclaimed. "That's the building!"

The police woman made a turn and followed the road that led to the building and the other cars followed. Odin looked up to the sky through the window, Hugin and Munin were circling over the building.

…

Naoki wasn't happy. Not only had the gods come to take over the earth, but he had just found out that this young woman had a relationship with one of them. He couldn't understand why Yui had chosen to be with a monster when she could be with a man of her own kind. It just seemed too unnatural for Naoki to even think that a human and a god, a very _**dangerous**_ god, could be together and actually… _love _each other. It had to be some kind of trick, there was no way a god like Loki could love a human like Yui. Loki was a trickster so he must definitely have tricked her into believing that he loved her. That's it! That had to be the case! And Naoki would be damned if he let a stupid god poison the mind of Yui any further, he would rather kill her than let Loki have her. The mischievous god would not get his way!

Someone started knocking frantically on the door. "Sir, I've bad news! The gods are here with the police and military!"

"What! ? They're here already?" Naoki shouted.

"There are many civilians with them as well." The man added.

Yui could hear the other man running through the corridor outside the door. "Cars are surrounding the building, sir!" He shouted as he ran.

"You two, start the helicopter!" Naoki ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

When the two men disappeared Yui could hear them as they ran down the corridor and then up the stairs she assumed led to the roof. Naoki grabbed the chair Yui was sitting on and pulled it roughly to the side so he could reach the rope he had used to tie her hands with. He untied her hands and then he walked over to the table and grabbed his cellphone. Yui didn't move from the chair, instead she massaged her wrists, the rope had left red marks and her hands were almost white from the lack of blood.

Naoki grabbed one of her wrists and she cried out in pain as she was yanked up from the chair. Her body was still hurting from the kicks she had received earlier and her left eye was still swollen. Even if the bruises on her face and arms were the only ones visible, she could feel that there were more on her back and stomach and it only hurt more as Naoki pulled her out of the room and through the corridor.

"Naoki, please, it hurts…"

"Good." Naoki said harshly without looking at her. "Someone who betrays her own kind by being with some strange creature deserves to suffer."

He made a turn to the right and began to walk up the stairs, dragging a suffering Yui behind him. After a few steps, Yui heard the sound of flapping wings coming from the corridor. She turned her head to the side and saw the two ravens coming flying towards them.

Naoki had heard them too but when he turned around, they attacked him, and all he could see was black feathers, beaks and claws. He let go of Yui's wrist and tried to fight them off, but they didn't give up and Naoki let out a scream when they clawed at his face.

Yui took this opportunity to escape. As she was running she tried to remember which way that led to the exit.

A few seconds later, the two ravens were flying on either side of her. Having left Naoki alone in the stairs, they flew away to join Yui to try help her find a way out. Yui rounded a corner and found stairs that led down, she tried to run as fast as she could but her body hurt with every step she took. She was halfway down when she had to stop to regain her strength.

The ravens landed on her shoulders and looked at her as if they tried to see if she was alright. "I'm fine…" She panted. "Let's go."

"Yui!" Naoki shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Oh no…" Yui whispered.

She started running down the stairs again, the ravens flew just ahead of her.

…

"Damn birds!" Naoki hissed. "Where did that stupid woman go?"

Then he heard shouts coming from the roof, but he ignored it, he had to find Yui before the gods came for him. When he reached the stairs he heard something that sounded like a woman was trying to catch her breath.

"Yui!" He shouted.

…

Outside, the police, the military and the civilians surrounded the building while the gods flew up to the roof. The reporters made sure they caught everything on camera.

On the roof, the gods found Naoki's two men. One was inside the helicopter and the other was outside, waiting for Naoki and Yui to show up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zeus asked as he landed in front of the man.

"!"

The man didn't have time to react before he was surrounded by Zeus, Odin, Thoth and Anubis. Thor threw his hammer at the helicopter, breaking the propeller so it wasn't able to fly anymore. Takeru grabbed the man inside and threw him out of the now broken helicopter. The man landed in front of Tsukito's feet. "Where is Kusanagi Yui?"

The man didn't answer, instead he looked at the ground in shame.

"Speak! Where is Yui-san?" Sif shouted.

"... Inside, with Naoki." The man said.

"Let's search the building!" Apollon exclaimed.

Balder, Sif, Takeru, Hades and Poseidon were ready to follow him while the others kept an eye on the two men.

Balder looked around, someone was missing. "Where is Loki?" He asked.

…

Yui was almost at the end of the stairs when the ravens suddenly let out a shrill alarm call. Naoki had almost caught up with her.

Yui panicked and lost her balance and fell on the last step. Her body hurt but she tried to get up anyway, knowing he would hurt her more if he caught her.

She was still lying on the floor when she noticed how quiet it was. She turned around slowly and saw Naoki standing in the middle of the stairs, smirking.

"There you are, Yui."

"D-Don't come near me!" Yui cried out.

Naoki began to slowly walk down the stairs. Yui wanted to get up and run but the pain was too great and she only fell back to the floor when she tried to stand. It was useless, she couldn't get up. As she was trying to focus on something else other than Naoki, her only open eye traveled from the evil man to the window at the end of the stairs.

'_How nice it would be to be outside now…_' She thought.

The ravens had flown away so now she was alone with Naoki, who by the way was getting closer.

'_No, I can't give up now!_' She thought.

Naoki took one last step down the stairs.

"HELP!" Yui cried out.

And in that very moment, someone burst through the window and punched Naoki in the face so he fell to the floor. Yui had to cover her face so she wouldn't get glass fragments in her eye.

The first thing she saw when she dared to look was an unconscious Naoki on the floor and the two ravens were picking on his body. She pulled herself up and leaned against the wall to get a better look. Someone with red hair and horns was standing with his back to her.

"You!" Loki hissed at the man on the floor.

A tear fell from Yui's eye.

"Lo..ki…" She whispered, feeling both relieved and happy to see him.

Loki turned around and his eyes widened when he saw how beaten she was. "Yui!" He exclaimed.

He immediately ran over to her. Yui reached out her arms, she wanted to hug him so badly. Loki pulled her into breathtaking hug, careful not to hurt her. "I knew you would come…" Yui whispered into his shoulder.

Loki let go of her and inspected her wounds. He frowned when he saw her black eye. "I'll kill him." He hissed between his teeth.

"No... let the police take care of him." Yui said.

"But-"

"Please…" Yui said as more tears fell down. "I just want to get out of here. Loki.. please, let's go…"

Loki's eyes widened, but they soon softened. "Alright." He said. Then he carefully lifted her up from the floor and Yui put her arms around his neck. Loki walked over to the broken window and threw one last glance at Naoki before he jumped out of the window with Yui in his arms, Hugin and Munin stopped picking on Naoki and followed them. Loki was about to fly down to the ground but stopped when he saw Balder, Sif, Takeru, Hades, Poseidon and Apollon. They were flying towards them.

"Loki-Loki! How is Fairy?" Apollon called as they flew closer to the couple.

"Hurt, but alive." Loki answered.

"Everyone, you came." Yui smiled at her friends.

They stopped in front of them. "Yui-san, are you alright?" Balder asked anxiously. The others looked worried as well and inspected Yui's visible wounds to see if they were serious.

"Let's talk when we're back on the ground." Poseidon said.

...

A few moments later, Naoki and his two men were arrested and taken away by the police. Reporters and civilians were trying to get closer to the gods, who were standing in front of the building, but were pushed back by the police and military.

Yui's family pushed through the large crowd and ran up to the gods. "Yui!" They called. Yui was still in Loki's arms, feeling too weak at the moment to stand on her own.

"Yui…" Her mom cried and put a comforting hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Mom…" Yui said and tried her best to smile.

"Are you in pain?" Her dad asked from behind her mother.

"A little." She answered honestly. Her head was spinning too much to even think of a good lie so her family would be a little less worried about her.

Her mom looked up at the god who was holding her daughter and their eyes met. "Loki." She said. "I thank you and all the other gods from the bottom of my heart for saving my daughter."

"Yui-san is a dear friend of all of us." Balder said. "We would never leave her behind, she means too much for us."

"Balder-san." Yui whispered with a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Kusanagi, I understand how much you and your family must want to be by your daughter's side, but we would like to talk to her for just a moment before we hand her over to you, is that alright?" Zeus asked.

Mrs. Kusanagi looked at her daughter to see if Yui was alright with it.

Yui smiled and nodded.

Her eyes met Zeus's again and said, "Go ahead."

The gods followed Zeus a bit further away from the humans and stopped under a tree beside the building. "Kusanagi, I'm afraid we put you in a dangerous position and you got hurt because of it." Zeus said.

"We shouldn't have taken any risks when it came to your safety." Odin said, the ravens were sitting on his shoulders.

"It's alright, really." Yui said from Loki's arms. "Going with Naoki was my own decision, you're not at fault. You came for me and I can't put it into words how happy and grateful I am for that. If I had known that Naoki would try something like this I never would have put Daiki and myself in danger like that."

"How dared he! How dared he hurt you!" Takeru hissed. "If only we hadn't left you… "

"If I was stronger I would have been able to protect you better…" Daiki said and hung his head.

"Takeru-san, Daiki…please don't beat yourselves up." Yui said.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Sif asked.

"I think I have more bruises on my back and stomach but I don't think they're serious." Yui said. "My body is hurting though." She added.

"He will pay for this." Poseidon said.

"He will, but Yui said we should let the police deal with him." Loki informed them.

"But-"

"Everyone…" Yui said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"For worrying you all…" Yui said as a tear fell down her cheek. "And I guess I wasn't of much use after all…"

"Don't say that, Kusanagi." Thoth said. "Look around you."

They all looked over at the huge crowd. There were so many people there with them and all had wanted to help.

"You have convinced a lot of people that we mean no harm and wish to live in peace with them. If more humans can be convinced, the future looks bright for both gods and humans. So don't even think that you were useless."

"Thoth-sama... Thank you. But I believe you all made a good impression as well, not just me." Yui said and smiled proudly at her friends.

"We did it together." Thor said and Sif moved to stand beside him and hugged his arm.

Yui thought for a moment before she looked up and her eyes met Loki's. "Loki, please put me down." She said.

"Are you sere?" He asked. He really didn't want to let her go, not after what she had been through.

"Yeah."

When she was back on the ground, she limped a few feet away from the group before she stopped and turned around to face them. They looked slightly confused.

With a bruised face and only one open eye she smiled a bright smile at the people she had come to love. "As the human representative and teacher about humans and love, I want say that I'm honored to have met you all. You've worked so hard and I love you more than you'll ever know. In my eyes, you've definitely passed... I'm proud of you…"

All the gods eyes widened.

"Yui-san…" Sif managed to say.

It was quiet for a moment before Apollon exclaimed, "I love you too, Fairy!"

"What the-?" Loki said as he narrowed his eyes at the god of the sun.

"I love you as well, Yui-san." Balder smiled innocently.

"Kusanagi, I love you, too." Hades said.

"Well, you're not bad for a human, I guess I love you as well." Takeru said.

"Kusanagi Yui, I love you." Tsukito said.

"B-Brother? You too?" Takeru asked.

"Ka-Bara-Bara!" Anubis exclaimed.

"I love you, too, Yui-san!" Sif laughed.

"You have guts, I like you alot." Poseidon smirked.

"Me too." Thor said.

"I like you as well, have a drink with me anytime you want." Dionysus said and winked at her.

"Me too… I love you, too." Daiki said.

"Everyone!" Yui giggled.

"They have gone mad." Thoth said.

"Indeed." Zeus said, but he was still smiling.

Odin nodded.

"Enough with all the confessions, Yui is mine!" Loki shouted. He then sprinted towards Yui and threw a smoke bomb behind him.

When the smoke finally had cleared off and everyone was able to see again, both Loki and Yui were long gone.

After a moment of silence, the gods stared laughing.

It was the start of a new beginning.

**A/N: Only two chapters left! Both chapters will be out before the end of next week, see you soon!**


	18. I want to keep you alive

**Previously:**

"Enough with all the confessions, Yui is mine!" Loki shouted. He then sprinted towards Yui and threw a smoke bomb behind him.

When the smoke finally had cleared off and everyone was able to see again, both Loki and Yui were long gone.

After a moment of silence, the gods stared laughing.

It was the start of a new beginning.

**Now:**

Yui was lying in a hospital bed. 2 days had passed since she came here, her eye looked better and she was able to open it again. Her bruises and scars were healing nicely, too. Today she would be leaving the hospital, which she looked forward to. Her friends, the gods, had already been interviewed by a lot of people and things were starting to look good. The humans had taken the news better than she first thought they would and she was satisfied with that, this was a good start.

The bed she was lying in was placed right beside the window, which she had opened earlier to get rid of the disturbing hospital smell. She was reading a book her brothers had brought her, it was a good way to pass time on. It was just a few hours left before she could leave and she couldn't wait to spend some time with Loki and the others, of course they had been visiting her but she would much rather spend time with them _**outside**_ the hospital.

She was just about to turn the page when she saw something in the corner of the eye. She looked up from the book and saw that Loki was sitting in the open window, smirking at her.

"Loki!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Kitten!" He grinned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be interviewed today."

"I'm done." Loki said and jumped down from the window, changed into his human form and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"Already?"

"Well, after a few questions I got bored and flew away."

"Wha-? You can't just leave like that!"

"Oh? Why not?" Loki asked.

"Because it's rude!" Yui scolded him.

"Ah, don't worry Kitten, I told them I was going to see how my human lover was doing. And I guess that also answered their question about what our relationship to each other is." He grinned.

"L-L-Loki!" Yui shouted and her cheeks turned red. "You-You told them that we-! ?"

Loki laughed at her facial expression.

"Stop laughing!" Yui cried out.

"Calm down, Kitten. You'll see what happened on TV later today."

"TV! ?" Yui exclaimed.

Loki laughed again and Yui grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry!" He laughed.

"I hate you, Loki!" Yui tried to sound mad and threw her book at him as well but it was hard to keep a mad face and she started to feel the corners of her mouth lifting against her will.

"Hey!" He laughed.

Yui was now laughing as well, unable to hold it in anymore. "Oh Loki, this is so like you." She giggled. She just couldn't stay mad at him for long.

…

"Hahahaha!" Sif laughed.

"Sif." Thor said.

"Did you hear what Loki said? !" She laughed harder.

"I did. And Kusanagi is going to kill him."

"I know, right?" She said, trying to stop laughing.

"Sif-Sif! Thor-Thor!" Apollon called as he approached the couple. "Look, look! Two nice ladies gave me this chocolate box!" He said and held the box in front of them.

"Good for you, Apollon-san." Sif smiled at him. "You're really popular among the human females."

"I am?" Apollon asked and looked over at Balder who was surrounded by both girls and boys.

"Maybe not as popular as Balder, though." She added.

"Speaking of popular." Thor said. He was looking at Daiki who was standing a bit further away, talking with his student, Harumi.

Harumi really seemed to enjoy his company and from what they could hear, they were talking about Daiki's days at the academy.

"Weren't you scared?" Harumi asked.

"Well, I guess I was a little at first. But then I warmed up to them and I realised they were a lot like us." Daiki said.

"I see. Umm.. Daiki-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you.. um.. like Yui-san?"

"Huh?" Daiki started blushing. "Wh-Why do you ask?"

"I guess you do." She said and hung her head.

"Harumi? What's wrong?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Ah... I already have but she's in love with somebody else, so I've given up on her.. I still like her a lot, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry... Wanna grab a coffee?"

"That sounds nice." Daiki smiled.

Apollon, Sif and Thor were hiding in a bush behind Daiki and the young woman. "Look, look! They seem close don't they?" Apollon whispered loudly.

"Quiet, Apollon-san. They're going to hear us." Sif said.

Thor just sighed, asking himself why he had to spy on them, too.

The sound of squealing made the three gods turn their heads in another direction.

"Hades-san, you look so dreamy!" Two girls smiled widely at the tall god.

"Y-You should stay away, I will only bring you misfortune."

"We don't care!" They laughed and and hugged his arms. "Come with us and have some fun!"

"F-fun?" Hades stuttered as he was dragged away.

"I see Hades has made a good impression as well." Another voice from the bush said.

Apollon's and Sif's eyes widened. "Daiki-Daiki! ?" Apollon exclaimed.

Daiki and Harumi had sneaked into the bush without them noticing. "What are you guys doing?" Daiki asked.

"We just.. I mean.. We wanted-!" Sif stammered.

Daiki and Harumi started laughing. "You must be Sif-san, Apollon-san and Thor-san. Nice to meet you, my name is Harumi, Daiki-san's student." Harumi greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Sif smiled at the woman.

"Hello, Haru-Haru!" Apollon smiled widely.

"Greetings." Thor said.

"Look over there!" Daiki exclaimed. "Isn't that Thoth-sama and Anubis?"

"It is! It is! But who is Thoth-sama talking to?" Apollon asked.

"It's Hikaru-san and Amy-chan. Daiki-san, don't you recognize them?" Harumi said.

"Oh! You're right!" Daiki said.

"Who?" Another voice asked.

"Two other students of mine." Daiki answered.

Everyone's eyes widened again.

"Hades-san! ?" Sif exclaimed.

"What are you doing here? And what happened to the girls?" Daiki asked.

"I escaped." Was his only reply.

"Who are we hiding from?" A new voice said.

"Dee-Dee?" Apollon said in surprise. "And Bal-Bal, too?"

"It's getting crowded in here." Thor stated.

"What are you doing here?" Daiki asked.

"We wanted to join in on the fun, too." Dionysus said.

"And I also wanted to ask if you have seen Loki anywhere?" Balder asked.

"Loki flew away in the middle of an interview to visit Yui-san." Sif said

"Um, guys, it's getting hard to move." Hades said.

Right after he said that, Balder lost his balance and bumped into Daiki, who accidently pushed Harumi, who in return fell on Sif. Soon they were all lying on top of each other outside the bush.

"What's going on?" Takeru asked. He, Tsukito and Poseidon were standing in front of them.

"What were you all doing in there?" Poseidon asked.

...

Loki dug in his pocket and took out the black and red ring. "Here." He said and handed it to Yui. "It was found in that psycho's pocket."

Yui took it from him and looked at it for a few seconds. "Loki."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't the ring protect him?"

"Because he wasn't wearing it. The ring requires skin contact, otherwise it doesn't work." Loki explained.

"I see. I'm glad it's over." Yui said and closed her hand around the ring.

"Yui."

"Hm?" Yui looked up and her eyes met his.

Loki suddenly kissed her and Yui almost jumped in surprise. When he broke the kiss he rested his head against hers. "Loki…" Yui whispered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, come in!" Yui said after she and Loki had moved away from each other.

Yui's mom and dad entered.

"Hello, Yui. Oh, Loki's here, too?" Her mom said.

"How are you feeling, Yui?" Her dad asked.

"I feel fine now." Yui smiled at him.

"That's good to hear."

"Umm... mom, dad?" Yui said.

"Yes, dear?"

"I know you've met Loki but I want to tell you that we-"

"We're together." Loki finished for her.

Her parents didn't say anything at first but after a moment of silence her mom spoke. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "I will pray for your happiness."

"If you ever break my daughter's heart I will kill you, god of fire." Her dad added.

Yui blinked at them. "You mean... it's alright?"

"Oh honey, we want you to be happy, and if Loki is the one you want to be with, then we're not going to stand in your way." Her mom smiled warmly.

Her dad approached Loki and stopped in front of him. "You give me the chills, but if Yui likes you, I will have to accept it."

Loki did nothing but give him an innocent smile, but it looked more like he was smirking. "Count on me to take care of your daughter, _**dad**_."

Awkward silence ~

"What did you call me, you mischievous god! ! ?" Yui's dad shouted.

…

"So what's going to happen now?" Takeru asked.

"We will continue having more interviews and meetings with the humans, then it's up to both gods and humans what's going to happen in the future." Zeus said.

"We have to work hard." Tsukito said.

"I have a good feeling about this and I believe it's going to end well. Neither the humans nor the gods want to fight." Balder said.

"And for that I'm relieved." Odin said. "We still have a lot of work to do but from now on I want you all to get to know the humans, bond with them and try to enjoy yourselves. This is only the beginning."

...

Yui's dad was chasing Loki around the room.

"Dad, Loki, stop it! " Yui shouted.

"Please take it easy!" Her mom added.

But it didn't stop the childish two men. Loki was really enjoying this, he easily dodged all of Mr Kusanagi's attempts to get his hands on him and laughed when the older man tripped over one of the chairs in the room.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Mrs. Kusanagi said and walked up to her husband to help him up from the floor.

Loki walked over to Yui, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around her. "This was fun." He grinned. "I like your family, Kitten."

"Kitten?" Yui's dad said.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor stepped inside. "Good day everyone, I'm here to inform you that Kusanagi Yui is healthy enough to go home." He said.

"Really? Great! Come on, Kitten." Loki said and wrapped his arms around Yui and lifted her up from the bed. He then changed into his god form, jumped over the bed and landed on the windowsill.

"L-Loki! ?" Yui exclaimed "Wait!"

But Loki only let out a laugh and flew out the window. "Lokiiiii! I'm barely dressed!" Yui shouted.

It was true, Yui was only wearing a long white T-shirt that barely covered her butt.

Her parents and the doctor quickly ran to the window to see if they were alright but they were already out of sight.

...

Loki landed on a tree branch somewhere in the woods.

"You could have let me get dressed first... " Yui sighed. But she should have known Loki would do something like this and regretted she didn't dress properly before he came through the window in the first place.

"But I like seeing you like this." Loki smirked.

Yui started to blush. "Y-You pervert!" She exclaimed. She was about to shout something else at him but was stopped when Loki pressed his lips on hers.

'_Loki... You mischievous god._' She thought before closing her eyes.

...

The gods, all having different things to do, decided to split up for the day. Thor, Sif, Dionysus and Poseidon decided to check out a café, thanks to the interviews they had with the humans they had earned some money and thought it would be a good idea to relax and enjoy themselves for a moment. Once they were inside, a young lady immediately walked up to them. "Hello and welcome to- Oh my gods!" She exclaimed when she noticed who they were.

"That's us." Poseidon smirked at the shocked woman.

"Y-You're gods! I saw you on the news!"

"I'm sorry, we can leave if you feel uncomfortable." Sif said.

"No, no, no! Please stay! I was just shocked the gods would pick this small place. Please follow me, I will show you where to sit."

Once the four gods were seated, the woman walked away, leaving them a little confused of what to do. "Soon... What now?" Dionysus asked.

"I guess we just wait." Sif said.

"And who was that woman?" Poseidon asked.

A moment later, the woman returned with the menus. "Sorry I just left like that, my name is Eri and I'll be your waitress for today." She said and handed them the menus. "I'll be back when you know what you want."

Then she left again.

"What do we do with these?" Thor asked.

"Menu?" Sif read on the long, thin book.

"Ah, now I understand." Dionysus said. He had opened the "book" and was currently reading through the menu. "Here's what you can choose from and what it costs."

"I see." Sif said and started to read through the menu as well.

"They sell wine here! Lucky!" Dionysus exclaimed.

…

"Look, look! I was right, they do have a water park here!" Apollon exclaimed.

Apollon had dragged Takeru and Balder half across the town because he had read something about a water park that had recently opened in the newspaper. The three gods stood outside the park, Takeru and Balder looked sceptical, they had no idea what Apollon was talking about. Earlier, Apollon had just started to drag them away, and as usual, he had seemed overly excited about something.

"What's the big deal? It's just a park, right?" Takeru asked, he didn't sound too interested.

"Agana Belea, why are we here?" Balder asked.

"Because it's a water park! A water park!" Apollon said in excitement.

"Oh?" Balder said. "And what do you do at a water park?"

"It's a place full of water slides, swimming pools, hot tubs, steam rooms, tube rides, saunas and much more! I read about it in the newspaper, it opened recently and it's both an indoor water park and an outdoor water park! It even has a huge aquarium!" Apollon explained.

"So, it's a place full of water? I like the sound of that." Takeru smirked.

"I'm so excited! Let's go, let's go!" Apollon laughed and started to push his two friends inside the huge park.

...

Meanwhile, Hades and Tsukito had entered a supermarket. When they first came through the entrance a lot of people started to whisper among themselves, even if the two gods were in their human forms you could still figure out who they were, but the humans soon became friendly and many of the people who passed the two gods either greeted or waved at them. One man even threw himself at the floor in front of Hades and bowed deeply, something that made Hades feel unsure of how to react since he wasn't used to this sort of treatment. But when the man stood up and told him how much he admired him, he couldn't help but feel honored. Tsukito on the other hand was having a staring contest with an 8 year old girl, or it was more like the little girl was staring at _**him**_, since Tsukito merely stood there with his poker face on. He actually had no idea why the girl was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" He finally said after a long awkward silence.

"Are you a god?" The little girl asked.

"... I am."

"You don't look like one." The girl pointed out.

"..."

"You don't talk much, do you?" She smiled at him.

Tsukito took out his notebook and a pen from his pocket. "Don't talk much." He said to himself.

"Tsukito, I don't think you need to write that down." Hades said.

A few minutes later the two gods were taking a look at all the things you could buy inside the supermarket. "So much food… and sweets." Hades said to himself. "Here's enough to fill the whole underworld." He pointed out.

"I see, enough to fill the whole underworld." Tsukito said as he was taking notes.

"You don't have to write that down, Tsukito." Hades said.

"Are you sure?"

…

"And so it has begun." Odin said. He, Zeus, Thoth and Anubis were sitting around a table at a sidewalk cafe.

"Everyone is out exploring their surroundings." Thoth said and took a sip of his coffee.

Zeus was looking at Odin but didn't make any attempts to speak.

"What's wrong, Zeus? You've been quiet for awhile." Odin asked when he noticed Zeus was looking at him.

"There's one thing I wish to discuss.. regarding Kusanagi." Zeus said.

Both Thoth and Anubis looked at him.

"Oh?" Odin said. "What about her?"

"It's no secret that Loki's very fond of Kusanagi. He's going to want to spend his life with her… but."

"But what?" Thoth said.

"Kusanagi is human. She will eventually die of old age."

"Sounds to me you that you're worried about them and their future. You've grown soft, Zeus." Odin half smiled. "Anyway, you do have a point. She will grow old but he will remain the same." He added.

"Knowing Loki, he's not going to accept that. He's going to want to keep her alive." Zeus said.

"Indeed. Lucky him there's a way to keep her alive then." Odin said.

Zeus smirked. "I thought you would say that."

Odin looked at Zeus for a moment before he spoke. "So, you've heard about the golden apples of Idunn?"

"Of course. But will they work on Kusanagi?"

"Idunn's golden apples are what grants the Asgardians their youth, vigor, and virtual immortality. But the apples will work on humans as well, not only gods. If Yui choses to eat them, she's going to remain young." Odin explained.

…

"The golden apples of Idunn?" Yui said in confusion.

She and Loki were sitting on a tree branch.

"Yeah." Loki said. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking straight ahead. "I want you to stay by my side forever." He added.

"Loki…"

Loki finally turned his head to the side to face her. "I love you." He said without hesitation.

"!"

Yui was in shock. Had Loki actually said that he loved her? She began to blush so she quickly had to turn her head away from him to hide her red face. "R-Really?" She whispered.

"I thought you knew by now… Kitten." Loki smirked. Even if she was facing away from him he could still see the deep red color on her cheeks.

"... I love you, too." Yui whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Loki grinned and leaned closer to her.

"I love you…" She said a little louder, she still wasn't looking at him.

"One more time." Loki said as he leaned even closer.

Yui finally turned around and shouted, "I said I love-!" Loki pressed his lips against hers before she could finish.

When they finally broke apart, Loki sneaked one arm around her waist and held her against him. "Stay with me forever." He said.

Yui knew what she wanted, she didn't have to think about it.

"Yes."

…

Later that day, the whole gang had gathered at the water park Apollon had found. "Everyone, you came!" Apollon exclaimed as he was running towards them. He, Balder and Takeru had already spent a few hours at the park when the others decided to show up.

Thor, Loki, Hades, Dionysus, Tsukito, Poseidon and Daiki were standing outside the women's locker room.

"Where are the girls?" Takeru asked.

"They're changing." Dionysus said.

In that moment, Yui, Sif and Harumi stepped out from the locker room. The three women had been looking for new bikini sets earlier and when they had found what they were looking for, they decided to buy them. Yui was wearing a black and white bikini set, Sif's was gold, because it matched her hair, and Harumi's was white and pink.

"We're ready, boys!" Sif exclaimed and grabbed Thor by the arm and dragged him away.

"Daiki-san, how do I look?" Harumi asked.

"Y-You look nice…" Daiki blushed a little and looked away.

"Kitten's looking hot!" Loki grinned, pleased by Yui's choice of swimwear.

"L-Loki!" "Loki-Loki!" "Loki!" "Loki!" "Loki!" Yui, Apollon, Takeru, Balder and Daiki exclaimed.

Poseidon and Dionysus started laughing.

…

"Daiki-san, let's go to the aquarium." Harumi said and took his hand. "A-Alright." Daiki said as he was dragged away from the rest of the group.

"Which ride are we going to try out first?" Poseidon asked.

"I recommend you try the water slide called Verruckt." Balder said.

"V-Verruckt? Isn't that one of the most extreme water rides?" Yui asked in slight panic.

"Extreme? Then we're definitely going to try it!" Loki exclaimed.

"It sounds interesting enough." Poseidon said.

Hades noticed in the corner of his eye that Tsukito was moving away from them. "Tsukito, where are you going?" He called after him. The rest of the group looked up to see where Tsukito was going.

"I'm taking cover." Tsukito said without looking back at them.

"Huh? Why?" Dionysus asked.

"_Here I come!_" They could hear someone shout from the top of the Verruckt.

They barely had time to react before they saw Takeru sliding down the massive water ride in a very high and unnatural speed.

"T-Takeru-san! ?" Yui exclaimed.

A huge amount of water was falling from the sides of the ride and Takeru was now creating a big wave, which was only getting bigger as he got closer to the end of the water slide.

"Run!" Apollon exclaimed.

"The runt is going to drown us all!" Poseidon shouted. "He should learn how to control those powers of his!"

Everyone started running. Luckily it was getting late and many of the humans had already left the water park, but for those few left, this was going to turn out to be a "ride" they'd never forget.

Takeru hit the end of the water slide and a huge wave covered most of the outside part of the water park.

…

"Well, that was refreshing." Takeru said to himself as he walked through the, more than usual, wet water park. He then noticed that something was missing. "Where did everyone go?" He asked and stopped underneath a tree.

"Takeru, you little pipsqueak! I'm going to kill you!" Takeru heard someone shout.

He looked up and saw Poseidon hanging from one of the tree branches. "What are you doing up there?" Takeru asked.

"What I'm-! ? I'm here because you created a freaking tsunami!"

"Totsuka Takeru." Tsukito said as he and Balder approached him.

Poseidon let go of the branch and landed on the ground. "How did you two manage to avoid the water?"

"Nothing can hurt me, remember?" Balder smiled.

"I was waiting in the men's locker room for the water to pass." Tsukito said.

Then, the small group spotted Hades, who was pulling himself up from a swimming pool further away from them. And then they saw Dionysus, he was walking towards them from the other side of the park.

…

When the small group was gathered, they started searching for the rest.

"That was one hell of a wave." Dionysus commented.

"You said it." Poseidon said.

"Come on, guys. I said I was sorry." Takeru said.

"Ah, look over there." Balder said and pointed at something.

Daiki and Harumi stepped out from one of the many small buildings. "What on earth happened?" Harumi asked.

"Daiki-san, over here!" Balder called.

"Guys, what happened? Me and Harumi were looking at the aquariums when we suddenly had water up to our stomachs." Daiki explained. "And where's everyone else?"

"We're looking for them. Takeru here sort of created a tsunami." Poseidon said.

"A tsunami?" Daiki said.

"Hey!" They heard someone shout.

They turned to look up at one of the roofs. "Who needs water slides when we have our own personal wave creator." Loki laughed.

"Loki, I see you're fine." Balder smiled at his friend.

"Of course." Loki smirked. "It takes more than a wave to bring me down."

"Then it's just Yui, Sif, Thor and Apollon left?" Daiki said.

"Thor and Apollon are over there." Hades said. The rest followed his gaze and saw their two friends walking towards them.

"That was so fun! It was fun!" Apollon laughed.

"..." Thor didn't say anything.

Loki jumped down from the roof and landed beside Balder. "So, only Kitten and Sif left, huh?"

"Sif was swept away towards the swimming pools over there." Thor said.

…

Yui was standing in the shallow part of the pool, looking for something. The water was so shallow it only reached her stomach. "Where is it?" She said in panic.

"Have you found it yet?" Sif called from the edge of the pool.

"No, it's gone! Not again!" Yui cried out and tried to cover her chest with her arms the best she could.

"Calm down, you still have time before-"

She got quiet.

"Sif-san?" Yui said and turned around.

Her eyes widened. The gods were there. All of them. Including Daiki and Harumi. They were looking at her with wide eyes… This wasn't happening…

"Don't look at me! ! !" Yui cried out as she fell to her knees, the water was now covering her chest.

"Sorry!" All the gods, except Loki, exclaimed and turned around quickly. Loki on the other hand didn't turn around, he just stood there, smirking at her.

"L-Loki! Turn around!" Yui shouted.

Loki started laughing but decided to turn around anyway.

"Yui-san, I found it! It's floating around in the other pool!" Sif exclaimed and ran over to get it for her.

"Maybe we should come back another day?" Apollon suggested, his face was red.

"Y-Yeah." Hades agreed.

"There's a lot of other things we can do." Balder said.

"L-Like going to the church…" Takeru said, his face was red as well.

"She really is a sight for sore eyes." Poseidon commented before getting hit on the head by Loki, Takeru and Daiki.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last everyone! I don't know when or if I'm going to write another Loki and Yui fanfic but I promise you that if an idea ever pops up in my head, I will write it down. Maybe you have some ideas as well? I'm flying to Greece this weekend (I really need a vacation) so the last chapter is going to be up before then, promise! **


	19. New friends and a new home

**Previously:**

"Yui-san, I found it! It's floating around in the other pool!" Sif exclaimed and ran over to get it for her.

"Maybe we should come back another day?" Apollon suggested, his face was red.

"Y-Yeah." Hades agreed.

"There's a lot of other things we can do." Balder said.

"L-Like going to the church…" Takeru said, his face was red as well.

"She really is a sight for sore eyes." Poseidon commented before getting hit on the head by Loki, Takeru and Daiki.

**Now:**

The early morning sun was shining in through the windows of Yui's apartment. It was still too early to get up. But it was hard to go back to sleep when the sun lit up the whole bedroom and decided to dance on your face to wake you up. Yui ignored the annoying sun and turned around in her bed in attempt to avoid the sunbeams.

'_Now I regret that I didn't pull down the blinds before I went to bed last night._' She thought.

She lay down a few more minutes before she decided it was no use in trying anymore. She slowly sat up and put her feet down on floor, it wasn't very cold since the sun had warmed it up. With every might in her body she managed to pull herself up from the bed but she didn't even get to take one step away from the bed when a cloud decided to cover the sun and a huge shadow fell over the bedroom… Yui wanted to let out a frustrating sound but decided against it, instead she dragged her feet towards the bedroom door and opened it and stepped into the living room. The apartment wasn't very big but it still contained one bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a small living room. Yui made her way to the kitchen in only one of Loki's black T-shirts. She was thirsty but since she hadn't been home for awhile, her fridge contained nothing drinkable, so her only options were water or coffee. She decided on coffee, and while she waited for it to be ready, she went to the living room and sat down on the couch to relax and maybe try to get her brain to function properly. She was so tired she could fall asleep right then and there. Why had she even left the bed in the first place?

One hour later, Yui was lying on the couch. Immediately after she had finished her coffee she had fallen asleep again. Coffee seemed to have the opposite effect on her. Usually it made people more alert, as if it charged their batteries... if humans had batteries. But here she was, completely discharged.

She slept for another hour before she started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the window... and the sun was nowhere to be seen. '_Screw you, Apollon-san._' She thought jokingly. Once again, she forcefully had to pull herself up from a comfortable position. She took the empty cup from the coffee table and went out to the kitchen to clean it. When she came back, she walked up to the house plant that stood by the window to see if it needed water.

She was just about to check it when Loki suddenly appeared outside the window.

Yui screamed and jumped back in surprise. Unable to see where she stepped, she collided with the armrest on the couch, making her lose her balance and fall backwards.

Loki was smirking now, Yui's legs were hanging over the armrest so he had a perfect view of her undergarment.

"Loki!" Yui shouted as she tried to pull herself up. "Don't scare me like that!"

"It's been two years, I thought you were used to it by now." Loki called through the closed window.

Yui sighed and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Good morning!" Loki grinned as he flew inside and landed beside her. "How is my Kitten doing today?"

"I've had better mornings…" Yui said and yawned.

"Oh? Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"The stupid sun woke me up much too early."

"Well, good thing I wasn't here then, I would have kept you up all night." Loki smirked.

Yui gasped and started blushing.

"Isn't that cute, I'm still able to make you blush." Loki said jokingly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

…

Two years… It's been two years since the gods exposed themselves to the humans on earth and for so long, things were going smoothly. The humans were starting to get used to walking among gods on the streets and for many, it created a sense of security and excitement to have the gods there. They felt more safe now.

Yui was making pancakes in the kitchen while Loki watched TV in the living room. Things were going well for the two, every day was like a new adventure and Yui couldn't be happier than she was right now. But there was this tiny thing they had to sort out…

Where would they live?

Loki had said from the start that he wanted her to come live with him in Asgard but Yui had wanted to find a nice house on earth where they could live. Honestly, it didn't really matter to Yui where they lived as long as they were together but to live in Asgard would mean that she would have to ask Loki for "a ride" back to earth every day so she could get to her working place. When she had told Loki this, he had suggested that she should quit her work since he could take care of her but Yui had convinced him to let her continue working since her work was important to her. And by "convinced", she meant she had used her womanly charms on him. In the end, they just decided to live on both earth and Asgard for now. A few weeks on earth, and then a few weeks in Asgard.

With a smile on her face, Yui thought back on the day Loki had brought her to his home in Asgard.

**Flashback: 2 years ago**

After the incident in the water park everyone decided to call it a day, so they split up and went home to get some rest. Yui was still blushing, it was the second time the gods had _**seen**_ her.

She and Loki were walking down the street. "How far is it?" Loki asked.

"My apartment is just a few more blocks away." Yui said.

Loki hadn't actually _**asked**_ her but by the looks of it, he was planning on spending the night with her in her apartment. "This has been a really good day." Loki grinned.

"For you maybe." Yui sighed.

"Come on, Kitten. Admit it was fun."

"I lost my bikini top for a second time! How is that fun?"

Loki started laughing. "Oh that was fun alright!"

"You meanie!" Yui shouted and hit him in the arm. "You can sleep on the couch tonight." She added and began to walk faster.

"What! ?" Loki exclaimed and stopped walking. "You're joking, right?" He called after her. When she didn't answer him, he got nervous and sprinted after her. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!"

Yui started running as well. "I won't forgive you this time!" Yui shouted. She was trying to sound angry but Loki could clearly hear the laughter in her voice.

When Yui reached the building to her apartment she hurried to the front door and reached for her keys. But before she could unlock it, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "Hello, Loki." She said, trying her best not to laugh.

"You're a bad kitten, Yui." Loki smirked and pushed her back against the door.

"W-What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see." Loki said before covering her lips with his own.

…

Yui woke up the next day due to the sound of heavy rain outside. Loki was in the bed with her, holding her from behind. It was so comfortable she decided to close her eyes a few more minutes before it was time to get up, if she could, Loki was holding her quite tightly. She tried to wiggle out of his grip but it only made him hold her tighter. She sighed, it was no use…

"Loki." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mmm…" Loki mumbled before he buried his face in her neck and started kissing it.

"L-Loki!" Yui gasped. '_Now?_' She thought.

But then, Loki suddenly let go of her and rolled onto his back and put his arms behind his head. He looked satisfied for some reason. Yui didn't move at first, she was a little surprised by Loki's actions. Why had he stopped?

She finally turned around to face him and without her realising it at first she said, "That's it?"

Loki opened his eyes and smirked at her. "What? Didn't get enough last night?"

Yui's whole face turned red. "Oh jeez…" She sighed and pulled herself up from the bed.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

**SPLASH!**

Yui stood completely still, water was dripping from her wet hair and body and Loki started laughing.

"LOKI!" She screamed.

…

Yui was curled up in a blanket on the couch, still cold from Loki's little water prank earlier. Her guess was he set up the trap after she'd fallen asleep last night. A moment later, Loki walked into the room with a cup of tea and Yui couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cute, seeing how he wanted to make it up to her. Every time he pulled a prank on her, she'd forgiven him, besides, she was getting used to it and it was kind of amusing, too. He was very good at making her smile, he made her life more fun and interesting.

Loki put the cup down on the coffee table. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?" He said, trying to make it sound like he regretted what he had done.

"Why apologize? You're just going to pull more pranks on me anyway." Yui giggled. "I'm not angry, Loki. I love everything about you... including your pranks." She added.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks turned red. "W-Well, thanks I guess…" He said and looked away from her.

Yui saw her chance, she quickly pulled out a small water gun from inside the blanket and sprayed water in the prankster god's face. "What the-!" Loki exclaimed.

Yui started laughing and quickly jumped down from the couch before she sprinted towards the door to the bedroom.

"You'll regret that, Kitten!" Loki laughed and ran after her.

…

Later that evening, Yui was sitting in the kitchen with her computer, paying some bills.

'_I hate bills… Or I don't hate bills, I just hate paying them._' She thought.

"Yui." Loki said from the doorway.

Yui looked up from the computer and wondered how long he'd been standing there without her noticing. And why was he in his god form? "What is it?" She asked.

"Come with me to Asgard." Loki said. He looked serious.

"Huh? Asgard?" Yui asked in confusion.

"I want to show you my world, and my home."

"Well, do I need to pack anything?"

…

Just a few minutes later the couple were standing outside the building. Yui locked the door and turned to Loki. "So, what now?"

"Just hold on tight, Kitten." Loki smirked and put his arms around her before he took off to the sky with a screaming Yui in his arms.

…

You can open your eyes now." Loki said.

Yui opened her eyes slowly and gasped at what she saw. It was snow everywhere and auroras danced on the sky. It was such a beautiful landscape. She spotted high mountains in the distance just beyond the forest and it was so quiet and peaceful.

"Welcome to Asgard." Loki smiled at her.

"It's so beautiful!" Yui exclaimed.

"I guess."

"What are you talking about? It's so peaceful out here." Yui said, she was still in Loki's arms. "And cold, too." She added.

"It's not always so cold and just wait until you enter Odin's home, many feasts are usually being held over there. This part of Asgard is quite peaceful, though."

"I see. So… Are you going to show me your home?"

"Yeah, let's go." Loki said before they took off to the sky once more.

…

The couple landed outside a pretty big wooden cottage near a frozen lake.

"You live here?" Yui asked as Loki put her down on the ground.

"It isn't much, but it's home." Loki said.

"It's so pretty." Yui smiled and took a few steps towards the cottage.

"Balder and Thor live nearby but all three of us have private rooms in Odin's home as well. His place is pretty big, as big as a castle actually."

"Really?" Yui asked in surprise.

"We can go there later, but for now, let us enter our new love nest, Kitten." Loki smirked.

"L-Loki! Don't say things like that, you're making me blush again!"

Loki only threw her a grin before he walked up to the door and opened it. "Ladies first." He said.

Yui walked passed him and entered the cottage. It was quite warm inside, despite there wasn't anything inside that could possibly warm the place up. Yui scanned her surroundings. In the middle of the room stood a couch made of some animal skin, in front of it stood a wooden table with two candles on and further away she spotted a fireplace. At the far end of the large room she saw an open door which apparently lead to the bedroom, then she saw another open door beside the fireplace that lead to the dining room and apparently the kitchen as well. Beside the bedroom door she saw another door, but this one was closed. '_Bathroom maybe?_' She thought.

"So what do you think, Kitten?" Loki asked as he walked up to her from behind and stopped beside her. "Is it good enough for you?"

Yui nudged his arm. "Of course it it, Loki." She smiled.

Loki suddenly slapped her butt playfully before he started walking towards the bedroom. "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to retrieve something."

Yui sighed. "Why do you always do things like that?" She whispered to herself. She made her way over to the couch and sat down on it. It was pretty comfortable, much softer than she thought it would be. When she laid down her arm to rest it against the armrest, her hand touched something soft and when she turned her head to see what it was, she spotted a gray fur blanket hanging over the armrest. She touched it once more. "So soft." She said and took it from the armrest and laid it over her legs.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." A voice said from beside her.

Yui looked up and saw Loki standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "Yes." She said and smiled sweetly at him.

Yui's eyes then traveled to something white Loki was holding in his hands. It was the dress Loki, Sif, Balder and Thor had given her before they had left the garden. "Is that-?" Yui exclaimed.

"That's right. Sif fixed it for you while you were in the hospital." Loki walked over to the couch and handed Yui her dress.

"Thank you." Yui smiled widely. "I have to thank Sif later, too."

"You can thank her at the feast tomorrow."

"Feast?"

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the home of Odin." Loki grinned.

…

"Umm, Loki... When you said "As big as a castle", did you mean "A** gigantic** castle"? This is not the size of a castle! It's at least three times the size of a normal castle." Yui exclaimed.

She and Loki were standing at the entrance of the "castle", Yui was wearing the white dress Loki had given her the day before and Loki was wearing the same clothes he usually wore when he was in his god form. "Are you disappointed it's not what you imagined?" Loki grinned.

"No, not at all. It's just... IT'S HUGE!" Yui exclaimed.

Loki started laughing at her sudden outburst. "You're so adorable." He said as he patted her on the head. "Well, there's no point in standing here, let's go inside." Loki took Yui's hand and started walking.

"W-Wait, I'm so nervous." Yui said and tried to slow down the pace.

"Why? It's just a feast." Loki said and began to drag her through the huge gates.

"But I don't know how I'm supposed to act around the gods in Asgard!" Yui exclaimed.

"Just be yourself, Kitten. Thor, Balder and Sif are going to be here as well so don't worry, we'll look after you." He smirked.

"That expression doesn't make me any calmer, Loki!"

When Loki finally had managed to get Yui through the gates and into the castle, Yui tried her best to act natural. They were walking through a long corridor and so far, Yui hadn't seen a single god or creature. But as they got closer to the end of the corridor she noticed two figures standing by a door. She and Loki were still too far away to see if they were gods or goddesses but as they got closer, Yui could clearly see that they were men.

The couple stopped in front of the two gods who were guarding the big door behind them. "I see you've survived the encounter with the humans, Loki." One of them said. Yui studied the man, or god. He looked like an old man and he had long gray hair and a long gray beard.

"It's very amusing to interact with humans, Bragi. You should try it." Loki smirked at the older god.

"I see you brought a human woman with you. Could she by any chance be Kusanagi Yui?" The other god said. This one looked younger and he had brown shoulder length hair but no beard.

Yui's eyes met the god's in front of her. "Ah, I am. It's nice to meet you- Umm.."

"Vidar." He said and smiled at her. "I'm the god of the forest, revenge and silence. And this is Bragi." He said, referring to the god beside him. "God of poetry, music and the harp."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady." Bragi said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Yui smiled sweetly at them.

"Are the others here yet?" Loki asked.

"Balder, Thor and Sif arrived about half an hour ago." Vidar said.

"Let's go find them, then." Loki said and offered his arm to Yui. She gladly took it and then they waited for Vidar and Bragi to open the door for them. "Have a nice evening, Yui. We've heard so much good things about you, you will be welcomed here." Vidar said.

"Thank you, Vidar-san." Yui smiled at him as they passed through the door.

The room was enormous, but a little crowded. Long tables, with lots of food on, were placed in the middle of the room. And everywhere you could see all kinds of gods and goddesses, talking or laughing with each other. Yui was beginning to feel nervous again. So many gods and goddesses were gathered in one room and except for Loki, Thor, Balder and Sif, she didn't know a single one of them. Speaking of her friends, she wondered how they were supposed to find them in this the huge sea of gods. Loki leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, people were speaking so loudly you could barely hear your own thoughts. "Let's go find the others."

Yui nodded and together they walked through the crowd to find their friends.

They hadn't been looking for long when suddenly someone called out to Loki. "Loki! I see you decided to come after all." Loki and Yui turned around and saw a goddess in a pink dress and with long blond hair walking up to them. "I thought you would be with that human lover of yours." She added.

"Freyja." Loki greeted. "Hope you're pleased with the little makeover I did on your cats." He smirked.

"You know, I didn't exactly laugh when I found out you had cut off their fur, Loki."

Yui turned to Loki and exclaimed, "You did what?"

"Oh, you must be Yui-san, I see Loki took you with him." Freyja smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Freyja, the goddess of love and war."

Yui didn't hesitate to take her hand and shook it. "It's so nice to meet you, Freyja-san."

"Yui-san! Loki!"

Yui turned her head to the side and saw Sif running towards them. "Hello, Sif-san!" She called.

Sif immediately ran up to Yui and hugged her. "I'm so glad you made it! I was worried you wouldn't show up. Oh, and you're wearing the dress we gave you!"

"Of course, Sif-san! And thank you for fixing it."

"Yui-san, Loki." Balder greeted as he and Thor walked up to them.

"Balder-san, Thor-san." Yui greeted.

"Where have you guys been?" Balder asked. "We've been looking for you."

"We've been looking for you as well but then Freyja showed up." Loki said.

"Hello everyone." Freyja said.

"It's been so long, Freyja! How have you been?" Sif asked.

"I've been alright, what about you? I heard the meeting with the humans went well."

"Oh everything is just fantastic right now, I feel so happy I could burst!" Sif exclaimed.

"Please don't." Thor said.

"Welcome back everyone." A goddess with long red hair and orange dress said. "It's been awhile." Another goddess said, this one was wearing a light blue dress and had long dark blond hair.

"Hello Eir, Idunn." Balder smiled at the two goddesses.

"We heard from Vidar and Bragi that Loki had brought the famous Kusanagi Yui to Asgard, is that true?" Idunn asked.

"It is, Yui-san is standing over there." Balder said and looked at Yui.

The goddess with dark blond hair walked up to Yui. "Hello, Yui. I'm Idunn, the goddess of youth. I've been waiting so long to meet you."

"And so have I, Yui-san. My name is Eir and I'm the goddess of healing." The one with red hair said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. It's very exciting to be here and meet you all." Yui smiled sweetly at the two.

"Why don't you come with us to my room for a while? It's going to take at least an hour before we're going to eat." Freyja said.

"Good idea! Let's have some girl talk!" Sif exclaimed and grabbed Yui's arm.

"Well- I-" Yui stuttered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Eir laughed and grabbed Yui's other arm.

And before the guys could say anything, the girls were gone…

"So much for having Kitten for myself…" Loki sighed.

"You still have us, Loki. Come on, let's go see if we can find Freyr." Balder said.

…

After arriving to Freyja's room, the three goddesses made Yui sit on the bed and immediately started to ask her questions about humans.

"Sooo… What do you want to know?" Yui asked.

"Everything!" Freyja, Eir and Idunn said at the same time.

"Are the human men good lovers?" Freyja asked.

"I'm really fascinated by human medicine, can you tell me more about it?" Eir asked.

"I've heard that many human women use something called makeup, what is that?" Idunn asked.

In the background, Sif was laughing at their eagerness.

"Well, umm.. I don't really know if human men are good lovers or not. You see…" Yui started blushing. "Loki was my first." She whispered.

"Really! ?" The three goddesses exclaimed.

Yui nodded. "And about the human medicine, all I know is that we have enough knowledge and equipment to cure most of the illnesses that exist."

"I see, you humans are really smart." Eir said.

"What about makeup?" Idunn asked.

"Makeup are care substances used to enhance the appearance or odor of the human body." Yui explained.

"Alright, so you use it to look more beautiful?" Idunn asked.

"Well, I guess it's mostly used to beautify or altering the appearance without affecting the body's structure or functions." Yui said.

"How are you humans able to come up with so many interesting things?" Freyja asked.

"Hmm, that is a question I can't answer, because I don't really know myself."

"Yui-san." Sif said.

Yui looked up at Sif. "Yes?"

"Have Loki spoken to you about the future?"

"The future? What do you mean?"

"I can tell Loki isn't very keen on letting you grow old and die while he remains young. I just assumed he had talked to you about that." Sif explained.

"Ah, that. Yes, Loki told me about his intentions, he wants to keep me alive." Yui said.

"And, do you want to spend eternity with him?"

"I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Yui said while looking down at the floor. "I love him."

"Aww..." Freyja said. "How romantic." She smiled widely.

"Well, if you're sure it's what you want, then I will gladly give you all the golden apples you need to stay by his side, forever." Idunn said and smiled down at the human woman on the bed.

"You will?" Yui asked in surprise.

"Of course. I can see how much you love him and I'm not going to stand by and watch as you break his heart by dying, young lady." She smirked playfully.

"Idunn-san." Yui smiled with tears in her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Huh?" Sif said. The three goddesses were staring at Yui with wide eyes.

"You're so adorable!" They exclaimed and threw themselves over Yui to hug her, but the sudden extra weight made Yui fall backwards and the three goddesses ended up lying on top of Yui in the bed. Sif started laughing, this was definitely something she'd never forget.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Freyja called from the bed.

The door opened and Bragi stepped inside, but he stopped when he saw what was going on. "What are you girls doing?" He asked, you could hear the laughter in his voice.

"We're just having girl talk, honey." Idunn said.

"Right, even how much I would like to see my wife having "girl talk", I just came to inform you that it's time to eat."

"Already?" Sif asked.

"Odin wanted to get the dinner over with so we could move on to the dancing and drinking as soon as possible." He explained.

"Alright, we'll be out in a minute." Freyja said.

"Can't breath…" Yui gasped.

…

When the five women finally made it back to the dining hall, many of the guests had taken their seats but many were still spread across the large room, talking or greeting each other.

"We'll see you two later, we need to go and find our seats." Eir said before leaving with Freyja and Idunn.

"Come on Yui-san, I can see the others over there." Sif said and pointed at Loki, Thor and Balder.

The two women walked over to their friends. "Hello boys, hope we didn't make you wait." Sif said and stood beside Thor.

"Not at all." Balder smiled.

Yui walked up to Loki and he immediately put his arm around her waist. Yui then noticed two other gods in their company. "You must be Yui-san." A young looking god with long blond hair said. "The one who made it possible to unite humans and gods. I'm the god of prosperity and fertility, Freyr."

"Ah! Sorry for not introducing myself!" She said and bowed.

"Haha, don't worry about it." Freyr laughed. "I like you already."

"She's so beautiful I could eat her up." The other god with short white hair said jokingly. "I'm the guardian of the gods, Heimdall." He said before he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hands off." Loki said and threw a smoke bomb at him.

While Heimdall was busy coughing, Loki took Yui's hand and began to walk towards the tables. Thor, Balder and Sif followed them. "Let's find our seats, Kitten." Loki grinned. Apparently he was pleased with the prank he just pulled on poor Heimdall.

**End of flashback:**

Yui put the pancakes on two plates before she walked into the living room, she put the plates on the coffee table and sat down next to Loki on the couch. "I'm surprised you didn't put up a trap for me." She said.

"And ruin your delicious pancakes? No way!" Loki exclaimed and took a bit of a pancake.

Yui giggled. "Of course, I should have known that was your reason." She said. "So, how did the meeting with Odin go? Did it take all night?"

"Ugh, so many voices wanted to be heard at the meeting it took at least 10 hours before we were done." Loki said and took another bite.

"And you agreed on...?"

"... We're going to build a water park in Asgard."

_~ ~ ~ Silence ~ ~ ~_

"PPFFHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, what are you laughing at? Have you any idea how boring that meeting was!"

"You were discussing all night if you should build a water park or not?" Yui laughed harder.

"... Not funny."

…

Later the same day, Yui had sent Loki to go buy some meat they could grill. But maybe that wasn't such a good idea, who knew what Loki would come back with? And what sort of trouble he would cause? It had been awhile since they had met up with everyone else, so Yui had come up with the idea to invite everyone to a barbecue in the park. Of course, Balder had agreed to come immediately after Yui had invited him. That was no surprise, he loved meat after all. Thor and Sif were coming as well, as were all the others. She had even invited some of the gods and goddesses she'd met in Asgard. Speaking of the gods in Asgard, after she and Loki has returned to earth after the feast in Asgard two years ago, her new friends Eir, Freyja and Idunn had started to visit her frequently. By now, Yui hung out more with gods than she was hanging out with humans. Anyway, she couldn't wait to see everyone again!

"I'm back!" Loki shouted as he came flying through the open window and crashed into the couch.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Yui called from the kitchen.

A second later, Loki was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his hair was messy after the 'not so graceful' landing on the couch and he was holding two heavy bags of meat and other ingredients they would need in his hands. "I bought everything we need!" He grinned and held up the large bags.

…

It was nice and hot outside and the park was so green and peaceful. But of course, once it was filled with gods, it wouldn't be so peaceful anymore. Yui and Loki were currently putting up the grill and some tables and chairs in the grass, just a few feet away from the spot where Yui and the gods used meet, by the bench and the tree. Yui was wearing a short light pink summer dress and white ballerina shoes and Loki, who had changed into his human form, was wearing his long black and purple hooded jacket over a purple T-shirt, he was also wearing his grey pant and boots.

"Loki! Yui-san!" Balder called to them.

Balder had offered to help with the preparations, so he arrived earlier than the others. "Balder!" Loki exclaimed and ran up to his friend with a bag of meat. "Look at all this meat!"

Balder's eyes widened when he saw all the meat in the bag. "It looks so tasty!"

"I know, right!" Loki exclaimed.

Yui giggled at the two childhood friends.

Balder tore his eyes from the meat and looked up to see Yui standing among a few tables. "Hello, Yui-san!" He greeted her.

"Hello, Balder-san! Thank you so much for helping us." Yui said.

"Of cour-Aah!" Balder exclaimed before he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Balder-san, are you alright?" Yui cried out and Loki started laughing.

…

It was late afternoon and everything was ready. The meat lay on the grill, the tables and the chairs stood steady in the grass and the weather was nice. '_Only the guests left, then._' Yui thought. She, Loki and Balder were resting by a table while they waited.

"Fairy!" Apollon called as he was running towards them. Dionysus, Hades and Poseidon were walking close behind.

"Apollon-san!" Yui exclaimed and stood up from the chair to greet them.

"I was so happy when I heard from you! It's going to be so fun to be with everyone again like we used to!"

"I agree." Yui giggled.

"There is our little human." Poseidon grinned and pushed Apollon out of the away so he could give Yui a big hug.

"It's been awhile." Dionysus said.

"Yeah." Hades smiled.

"I'm so happy you made it!" Yui smiled at them.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world." Apollon said before he looked up and noticed Loki and Balder a few feet away. They were standing by the grill, making sure they wouldn't be eating burnt meat. "Bal-Bal! Loki-Loki!" He waved at them.

"Hello, Agana Belea. You're just in time, the meat's almost ready." Balder said.

"It's smells wonderful." Dionysus as he and Hades took their seats.

"Yui! Everyone!"

Yui turned around. "Daiki, Harumi-san! Welcome!"

Daiki and Harumi had been dating for about one and a half year now and it was nice to see that Daiki had moved on and was able to find love.

"We are not late are we?" Sif called as she and Thor flew down from the sky and landed beside Balder and Loki.

"Hope you're not starting without us!" Takeru shouted.

"We brought some cold drinks with us." Tsukito said.

"Welcome everyone! Please, have a seat." Yui said.

"Yui-san!

"Yui!"

"Yui-san!"

Everyone turned to where the voices came from.

"Freyja-san! Idunn-san! Eir-san!" Yui exclaimed and waved at them.

The three goddesses were running towards her… and it didn't seem like they had any intentions on slowing down.

"W-Wait!" Yui exclaimed before they crashed into her. Soon, the four women were lying in the grass, laughing. "Hey, hey! How many times do I have to tear you guys away from her! ?" Loki shouted.

"I see Yui has become popular among the goddesses as well." Daiki said and sweat dropped.

Once the goddesses had moved away from Yui and helped her up from the grass, another god appeared. "I know you like her, Idunn, but why so eager? You saw her last week, remember?" Bragi pointed out.

"I can't help it, darling, she's just so adorable!" Idunn smiled innocently at her husband.

"Freyja, why are you always flying off like that?" Freyr asked as he landed on the ground together with Vidar and Heimdall.

"Sorry, brother. But you know me, once I set my mind on something, no one can stop me." Freyja grinned.

"Kutanagi!"

"Ah, Melissa!" Yui exclaimed as the small doll jumped into her arms. "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you."

"Alright everyone, take your seats! Dinner is ready." Balder said.

…

"Isn't it nice to be together like this, it feels like we're back at the academy." Apollon said.

"Except we don't have to study anymore." Takeru added.

"It certainly brings back memories." Tsukito said.

"So what are we going to do after we've eaten?" Dionysus asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"We're going to play tug of war." Loki said.

"Tug of war?" Balder said.

"Tug of war is a sport where teams pull on opposite ends of a rope, with the goal being to bring the rope a certain distance in one direction against the force of the opposing team's pull. It's a test to see which team who's the strongest." Yui explained.

"Interesting." Takeru smirked.

"Sounds fun!" Apollon explained.

An hour later, everyone stood ready. It was Tsukito, Apollon, Freyja, Loki, Dionysus, Poseidon, Eir, Harumi, Bragi, Vidar and Yui against Thor, Hades, Idunn, Melissa, Freyr, Balder, Takeru, Poseidon, Heimdall, Sif and Daiki.

"Are you ready?" Yui asked.

"We're ready!" Everyone said.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Yui shouted.

Everyone started pulling as hard as they could. They used a long stick as the center line and decided that when the one who is closest to the center is being pulled over the stick, he or she is out and the team has to continue without that person until there's no one left.

So far, the rope barely moved and no one seemed to be tired. But after a few minutes of pulling, Yui's team started to lose their strength and Tsukito, who was standing closest to the center, was pulled over the stick and was out of the competition. "Come on, everyone, pull! Pull!" Apollon shouted and they managed to pull both Thor and Hades over the stick. "We won't give up that easily!" Takeru shouted and his team started to pull harder. And so it went on until it was only Bragi, Vidar and Yui against Heimdall, Sif and Daiki left.

"Come on, Bragi, Yui, let's show them who's the strongest! Vidar shouted.

"Yes!" Yui and Bragi shouted at the same time.

"Don't let them bring you down!" Sif shouted.

Sif's team managed to bring Bragi over the stick but when her team relaxed for just a second, Yui's team pulled Heimdall over the stick. Now it was war. Each team had one god or goddess and one human left. Even if all the gods and goddesses were in their human forms, the gods were still a bit stronger than a normal human. Somehow, Sif managed to catch Vidar off guard as he was trying to take a new grip on the rope and he fell with head first to the ground. Now Yui was alone but when she saw that Sif was trying to get a new grip, she saw her chance. She jerked on the rope and Sif lost her grip on it before she even knew what happened. "Sorry, Sif-san." Yui smirked.

"Only Daiki-san and Yui-san left!" Balder exclaimed.

"Come on, Kitten, you can do it!" Loki shouted.

"I believe you can do it, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said.

"You're so cool, Yui-san!" Both Freyja and Harumi exclaimed.

"Come on, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Don't let us down, Daiki." Poseidon said.

"I'll kill you if you lose!" Takeru shouted.

"Shut up already!" Daiki screamed. "You might as well give up, Yui." He smirked.

"And why would I do that?" Yui asked.

"Because you know I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that, boss." Yui smirked back at him.

Yui put all of her remaining strength into one pull. The sudden movement and surprising strength caught Daiki off guard and he lost his balance, he fell and landed half way over the stick.

Everyone started cheering.

"That's my Kitten!" Loki exclaimed.

"Well done, Fairy!

"I had no idea you were so strong!" Vidar exclaimed.

"I couldn't let my team down." Yui giggled "My hands hurt, though." She added.

…

They decided to end the day with fireworks Apollon had brought with him. And this time, they made sure to only lit one at the time. Wouldn't want to repeat the little incident in the garden…

"We have to do this again another time, Yui-san." Sif said and hugged her friend. "Take care of yourself, Kusanagi." Thor said. "Good bye, Loki, Yui-san. Let's meet up again soon." Balder said.

"Don't fall on your way back, Balder." Loki said.

"Of course no-Aahh!" Balder exclaimed before he fell to the ground… again.

"See you soon, Fairy, Loki-Loki!" Apollon said cheerfully. "Be well." Hades said. "And don't forget to invite us next time as well." Dionysus added. "Goodbye, Yui." Poseidon said.

"Goodbye everyone!" Yui said and waved after them.

"Kusanagi Yui, I had fun today." Tsukito said.

"I admit this was a good idea, Weed." Takeru smirked.

"You take care of yourself now, Kutanagi." Melissa said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, take care and we'll see you soon." Yui smiled at them.

"Hey, doll, need a ride?" Takeru asked Melissa.

"Well, if you insist." Melissa said and jumped into his arms.

Daiki walked up to Yui and hugged her. "Thanks for today, it was fun."

"I had a wonderful time as well." Harumi smiled sweetly at her.

"Good bye, you two. Let's meet again soon." Yui said.

"Yui-san!" "Yui!" "Yui-san" Freyja, Idunn and Eir exclaimed and hugged her all three at once.

"I'm glad you came. See you soon, alright?" Yui giggled.

"Of course!" The three goddesses exclaimed.

"Good bye Yui and Loki." Vidar said before he took off to the sky.

"Bye!" Yui called after him.

Heimdall, Bragi and Freyr walked up to Yui and Loki. "Thanks for inviting us, Kusanagi. We must leave now." Heimdall said.

"Thank you for coming, hope you had fun." Yui smiled.

"Oh it was fun alright." Freyr grinned.

…

When Loki and Yui came back to the apartment they were exhausted and just threw themselves on the bed. "What a day." Yui sighed happily.

"You said it." Loki said, his eyes were closed and he was lying on his back.

"Hey, Loki… I've been thinking." Yui said.

Loki's eyes opened and he turned to look at the human beside him.

"I've decided that… I want to come live with you in Asgard."

"!"

"I like it over there and- mpff!" Suddenly, Loki's lips were on hers and he kissed her deeply.

"Really?" Loki asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yes." Yui smiled with closed eyes at him.

**8 years later:**

"Ryo, come back here!" Yui giggled.

Yui was chasing her 4 year old son around in the cottage. Or tried to, it was hard since she was 6 month pregnant. "Catch me, mommy!" Ryo laughed playfully.

Ryo looked exactly like Loki did when he was his age, except that he had one gold and one brown eye and normal human ears.

"I'm back! Who wants candy?" Loki said as he came through the door.

"Daddy!" Ryo exclaimed and ran up to his father.

Yui smiled and let out a sigh. '_Who would have thought that me and Loki would end up with kids?_' She thought and and let out a small laugh.

Loki picked up Ryo and gave him a piece of candy before he walked over to Yui who was just about to sit down on the couch. He offered her his free hand, helping her to sit down. "How is my Kitten and unborn child doing?" He grinned.

"We're doing fine, maybe I should just stay pregnant for the rest of my life? Since you don't play pranks on me while I'm with child." She grinned back at him.

"How many children do you want exactly?" Loki smirked. "Remember, you're immortal now."

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding, Loki." She laughed.

"I know." Loki grinned and walked into the kitchen with Ryo.

'_Hmm… I wonder if I can pull a prank on him for once? Probably not, he's the master of pranks after all, he won't fall for any pranks I pull… But what if I..._' She thought before she stood up from the couch and screamed.

"LOKI! THE BABY IS COMING!"

A crashing sound was heard from the kitchen before Loki came running. "What! ?" He exclaimed.

"YES!" Yui laughed and sat back down on the couch. "I finally got you! The baby isn't coming, Loki. It's three months too early for that." She smirked and looked very pleased.

Loki glared at her. "Just you wait, once the baby is out, I'm going to make you pay for this."

"I'm counting on it, _**husband**_." Yui grinned at him.

**3 and a half month later:**

Yui was cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. She and Loki had named her Aiko and she was very cute with her purple hair, golden eyes and pointed ears. She had finally fallen asleep so Yui laid her carefully in her crib before she quietly walked out of the room. Yui then proceeded to Ryo's room. He had already fallen asleep so she just gave him a kiss on the cheek before she returned to hers and Loki's bedroom. At least Loki was awake, he was lying on his back and had his arms under his head, smirking at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Yui asked as she undressed.

"You." Loki said.

"Oh?" Yui smiled and walked over to the bed and lay beside him. "And for what do I owe the pleasure of you smiling at me?"

Loki didn't answer, he just smirked at her before pulling her closer to him. "Is it too early?" He whispered.

Yui understood what he meant. "No, I don't think so." She smiled.

"Good." Loki said before he moved so that he was on top of her, then he kissed her.

…

When the morning came, Yui felt good. Not once had Aiko woken up during the night, so she had finally gotten some sleep. Or she would have if Loki hadn't "distracted" her most of the night. But the sleep she got was still better than nothing.

She sat up and turned to Loki, he was still sleeping. She smiled at him before she jumped out of bed and walked up to the door to open it. She was just about to walk out of the room when…

**SPLASH**

She should have known…

Behind her, Loki started laughing. "I told you I would make you pay!"

Yui turned around slowly and Loki stopped laughing. She grinned at him."You're lucky I love you." She said.

"And I love you as well, _**wife**_." Loki smirked.

**A/N: That's it guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story and perhaps I'll give you another Loki/Yui story someday! Thank you all for supporting me and please leave one last review on your way out! Love you!**


End file.
